Objection!
by WolfieRed23
Summary: What if there was another Wright? Meet Jasmine, Phoenix's younger twin sister. She's fiercely loyal and will follow Phoenix to the end. Follow Jasmine, Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth, Pearl, and later, Apollo, Trucy and Athena as they tackle every case from the original game to Dual Destinies with every game in between. Will include Layton crossover as well.
1. Chapter 1:Larry's Trial

**Hello everyone who is reading this. Before I begin the story, I would like to tell you that this is my first time writing a Phoenix Wright story so please go easy on me. Also, since I love how the player gets to know Phoenix and Maya as you play the game and aren't just given a backstory right away, I decided to do the same thing for my OC, Jasmine. This story will go through all of the games, including the crossover with Professor Layton, and as it does, you will learn of who Jasmine is. Any objections?**

**Readers: …**

**Me: Okay, then. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 9:47 AM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

_I can't believe we're here and with a murder trial nonetheless! _A woman thought as she stood in the lobby. She had long black hair that hung halfway down her back and dark blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, a dark purple leather jacket, black dress pants, black leather boots, a silver bracelet with a single jasmine flower charm and a silver pendant with a heart engraved on it around her neck. She looked over at the man beside her. He too had black hair and dark blue eyes. However, he wore a blue suit and a red tie. _He's really nervous. _She thought with a shake of her head.

"Wright!" A voice cried. The two turned to see a woman older than them. She had waist length light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black suit jacket with a matching skirt, white heels, a tan scarf and a strange jewel around her neck.

"Mia!" The black haired woman grinned. The man, however, was a bit more nervous, stuttering,

"Oh, h-hiya Chief."

"Whew, I'm glad I made it on time." Mia smiled, "Well, I have to say Phoenix, Jazz, I'm impressed! Not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this. It says a lot about you guys...and your client as well."

"Um...thanks." The man, Phoenix, said, "Actually, it's because I owe him a favor."

"A favor?" Mia asked.

"Yep!" The woman, Jazz, nodded with a smile.

"You mean, you knew the defendant before this case?" Mia clarified.

"Yes." Phoenix said, "Actually, I kind of owe my current job to him. He's one of the reasons I became an attorney." Jazz crossed her arms, stuck out her lips childishly and demanded,

"What about me?!"

"Yes, you had a hand as well, Jazz." Phoenix relented, causing the black haired woman to smile.

"Well, that's news to me!" Mia interjected, cutting off Jazz's snarky comment.

"I want to help him out any way I can!" Phoenix declared, "I just...really want to help him. I owe him that much."

"Me too." Jazz agreed with a smile when suddenly.

"It's over!" A voice screamed, "My life, everything, it's all over!" Jazz hung her head.

"Oh boy..." She muttered.

"..." Mia was stunned for a second before she asked, "Isn't that your client screaming over there?"

"Yeah...that's him." Phoenix confirmed.

"Death! Despair! Ohhh!" The voice screamed again, "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna die!"

"It sounds like he wants to die..." Mia stated.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Jazz smirked.

"Um, yeah." Phoenix sighed. Just then, their client came over.

"Nick!" He cried.

"Hey. Hey there, Larry." Phoenix greeted.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Jazz cried but was soundly ignored by the overly dramatic Larry Butz. His brown hair and brown eyes seemed normal but he was far, _far, FAR _from normal. He wore a graphic shirt, a bright orange jacket, jeans and sneakers. At the moment, he was crying.

"Dude, I'm so guilty!" Larry cried, "Tell them I'm guilty! Gimme the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!"

"Are you INSANE?!" Jazz cried.

"What!?" Phoenix cried, "What's wrong, Larry?"

"Oh, it's all over..." Larry droned dramatically, "I...I'm finished. Finished! I can't live in a world without her! I can't! Who...who took her away from me, Nick? Who did this, Jazz!? Aw, Nick, Jazz, ya gotta tell me! Who took my baby away!?"

_According to, well, just about everyone, it was you. _Jazz thought, raising an eyebrow at the man.

* * *

**My name is Jasmine Wright, but most people call me Jazz. I'm an artist but I spend most of my time as a legal assistant, you could say. Here's the deal: My twin brother, Phoenix's, first trial is a fairly simple one. A young woman was killed in her apartment. The guy they arrested was the unlucky sap dating her: Larry Butz...Nick's best friend since grade school and a fairly good friend of mine. Our school had a saying: "When something smells, it's usually the Butz." In the 23 years I've known Larry, it's usually been true, emphasis on 'usually'. He has a knack for getting himself into all kinds of trouble. One thing I can say though: it's usually not his fault, again emphasis on 'usually'. He just has really, really bad luck. But Nick and I know better than anyone, that he's a good guy at heart. That and Nick owes him one. Which is why we took the case...to clear his name. And that's **exactly **what we're going to do!**

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 10:00 AM_

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 2_

* * *

The judge slammed his gavel down and said,

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz." Jasmine took a deep breath as nerves finally overtook her.

_This is it. _She thought.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." The prosecutor, Winston Payne, stated. He was an older man with grey hair, glasses and wearing a black suit.

"The, um, defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix stuttered. Jasmine sighed.

_Could he sound any _LESS _confident in himself?! _She thought, _For Pete's sake, Larry's _life _is on the line here!_

"Ahem." The judge said, "Mr. Wright? This is your first trial, is it not?"

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix stuttered again, "I'm, um, a little nervous."

_No dip, Sherlock! _Jasmine thought, glaring at her twin.

"Your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client." The judge informed, "Murder is a serious charge. For your client's sake, I hope you can control your nerves."

"Thank...thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"Nick, you hear 'im, shape up!" Jasmine whispered to the nervous attorney.

"And who might you be?" The judge suddenly asked. Jasmine turned.

"Me, Your Honor?" She asked, clarifying he was talking about her. At his nod, she answered, "Well, I'm Mr. Wright's twin sister and legal assistant. My name is Jasmine Wright, sir."

"Ah, yes, I remember you now." The judge said, "Your drawings are on the walls at the museum."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Jasmine nodded, "But right now, I am not an artist, Your Honor." The judge nodded.

"..." He was silent for a second before he spoke, "Mr. Wright, given the circumstances...I think we should have a test to ascertain your readiness."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix agreed but Jasmine knew he was freaking out inside. She placed a hand on his arm and smile encouragingly.

"The test will consist of a few simple questions." The judge explained, "Answer them clearly and concisely. Please state the name of the defendant in this case."

"The defendant? Well, that's Larry Butz, Your Honor." Phoenix answered. The judge nodded,

"Correct. Just keep your wits about you and you'll do fine. Next question: This is a murder trial. Tell me, what's the victim's name?" Jasmine looked over at Phoenix.

_This is an easy question! _She thought, _He should know it just like he knew the last one. _But upon seeing her brother's face, the woman face palmed her forehead. He forgot.

"Phoenix! Are you absolutely SURE you're up to this?" Mia said, "You don't even know the victim's name!?"

"Oh, the victim!" Phoenix said, "O-Of course I know the victim's name. I, um, just forgot. ...Temporarily."

"I think I feel a migrane coming on." Mia stated.

"Me too, Mia, me too." Jasmine muttered as she removed her hand from her face. Even she, the _assistant_, knew the victim's name!

"Look, the victim's name is listed in the Court Record." Mia explained, "Just touch the Court Record button to check it at anytime, okay? Remember to check it often. Do it for me, please. I'm begging you."

"Same here." Jasmine added.

"Let's hear your answer." The judge interuppted, "Who is the victim in this case?"

"Um...the victim's name is Cindy Stone." Phoenix answered eventually. Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank GOD!_

"Correct." The judge nodded, "Now, tell me, what was the cause of death? She died because she was...?"

"She was struck once, by a blunt object." Phoenix answered.

"Correct." The judge said, "You've answered all my questions. I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed. You seem much more relaxed, Mr. Wright. Good for you."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix stated but Jasmine could tell he was lying. Phoenix Wright was EXTREMELY far from relaxed.

"Well, then..." The judge said, "First, a question for the prosecution. Mr. Payne?"

"Yes, Your Honor?" Payne spoke.

"As Mr. Wright just told us, the victim was struck with a blunt object. Would you explain just what that "object" was?" The judge asked.

"The murder weapon was this statue of "The Thinker"." Payne answered, "It was found lying on the floor, next to the victim."

"I remember that statue!" Jasmine said, "It's really famous!"

"I see...the court accepts it into evidence." The judge stated.

"Wright..." Mia said, "Be sure to pay attention to any evidence added during the trial. That evidence is the only ammunition you have in court. Touch the Court Record button to check the Court Record frequently."

"Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its first witness." The judge said.

"The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Butz, to the stand." Payne said.

"Um, Chief, what do I do now?" Phoenix asked.

"Pay attention." Mia instructed, "You don't want to miss any information that might help your client's case. You'll get your chance to respond to the prosecution later, so be ready! Let's just hope he doesn't say anything...unfortunate."

_Oh no. _Jasmine mentally groaned.

* * *

Once Larry took the stand, Payne said,

"Ahem. Mr. Butz. Is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?"

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Larry cried, "We were great together! We were Romeo and Juliet! Cleopatra and Mark Anthony!"

_They all died, idiot! _Jasmine thought, smacking her forehead again.

"I wasn't dumped!" Larry continued, "She just wasn't taking my phone calls. Or seeing me...Ever. WHAT'S IT TO YOU, ANYWAY!?"

_Larry...shut up! _Jasmine growled mentally. Larry _really _annoyed her when he got like that.

"Mr. Butz, what you described is generally what we mean by "dumped"." Payne said, "In fact, she had completely abandoned you...and was seeing other men! She had just returned from overseas with one of them the day before the murder!"

"Whaddya mean "one of them"!?" Larry cried, "Lies! All of it, lies! I don't believe a word of it!" Jasmine groaned as she covered her face with both hands.

"Larry..." She mumbled against her palms.

"Your Honor, the victim's passport." Payne said, "According to this, she was in Paris until the day before she died." The passport was added to the Court Record. Jasmine looked it over and nodded once at Phoenix and Mia. Payne was correct.

"Hmm...Indeed, she appears to have returned the day before the murder." The judge agreed.

"Dude...no way..." Larry said.

"The victim was a model, but did not have a large income." Payne explained, "It appears she had several "Sugar Daddies"."

"Daddies? Sugar?" Larry asked, completely lost.

"Yes." Payne said, "Older men, who gave her money and gifts. She took their money and used it to support her lifestyle."

"Duuude!" Larry cried.

"We can clearly see what kind of woman this Ms. Stone was." Payne said, "Tell me, Mr. Butz, what do you think of her now?"

"Wright...I don't think you want him to answer that question." Mia advised.

"I'm with Mia on this." Jasmine agreed, "It _is _Larry, after all." Phoenix nodded and after a minute slammed his hands on the desk.

"My client had no idea the victim was seeing other men!" Phoenix cried, "That question is irrelevant to this case!"

"Oof!" Payne said, wincing.

"Yeah, Nick." Jasmine whispered, smiling at her brother when...

"Dude! Nick!" Larry cried, "Whaddya mean "irrelevant"!?"

"Oh no." Jasmine whispered, raising her hand yet again to her forehead.

"That cheatin' she-dog!" Larry cried, "I'm gonna die. I'm just gonna drop dead! Yeah, and when I meet her in the afterlife...I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Larry." Jasmine muttered against her hand.

"Let's continue with the trial, shall we?" The judge said after he slammed his gavel down once.

"I believe the accused's motive is clear to everyone." Payne stated.

"Yes, quite." The judge agreed.

_...I hate you, Payne. _Jasmine mentally growled.

"Next question!" Payne continued, "You went to the victim's apartment the day of the murder, did you not?" Larry gulped. "Well, did you or did you not?" Payne pressed at Larry's silence.

"Heh? Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't!" Larry smirked cockily.

_Oh boy. _Jasmine thought, watching her brother closely to see what he was going to do. He sent a signal Jasmine clearly read as "Tell the truth".

"Er...Yeah! Yeah!" Larry said, "I was there! I went!" The courtroom began to fill with mumbles. The judge banged his gavel and cried,

"Order! Well, Mr. Butz?"

"Dude, chill!" Larry said, "She wasn't home, man...So, like, I didn't see her."

"OBJECTION!" Payne cried in his high pitch voice. "Your Honor, the defendant is lying." He stated.

"Lying?" The judge blinked, confused.

"The prosecution would like to call a witness who can prove Mr. Butz is lying." Payne requested.

"Well, that simplifies matters." The judge agreed, "Who is your witness?"

"The man who found the victim's body." Payne explained, "Just before making the gruesome discovery...He saw the defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!" The mumbles began again. The judge slammed his gavel down more than once, crying,

"Order! Order in the court! Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its witness."

"Yes, Your Honor." Payne nodded.

_This is SERIOUSLY bad. _Jasmine thought as she held her pendant in her right hand, the same hand with her bracelet.

"On the day of the murder, my witness was selling newspapers at the victim's building." Payne explained, "Please bring Mr. Frank Sahwit to the stand!"

* * *

Soon, Sahwit arrived. He was a dark skinned man with matching eyes and hair, wearing a purple suit and looking extremely innocent.

_I don't trust this man. _Jasmine thought, _He looks way too innocent for my taste._

"Mr. Sahwit, you sell newspaper subscriptions, is this correct?" Payne asked.

"Oh, oh yes!" Sahwit confirmed, "Newspapers, yes!"

"Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder." The judge requested.

"I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment. I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment. Then I saw her lying there...A woman...not moving...dead! I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately! However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working. I went to a nearby park and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM. The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there." Sahwit testified.

"Hmm..." The judge said, "Incidentally, why wasn't the phone in the victim's apartment working?"

"Your Honor, at the time of the murder, there was a blackout in the building." Payne explained.

"Aren't phones supposed to work during a blackout?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor..." Payne said, "However, some cordless phones do not function normally. The phone that Mr. Sahwit used was one of those. Your Honor...I have a record of the blackout for your perusal." With that, the Blackout Record was added to the Court Record.

"Now, Mr. Wright..." The judge said.

"Yes!" Phoenix said, "Er...yes, Your Honor?"

"You may begin your cross-examination." The judge said.

"C-Cross-examination, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked, confused. Jasmine shook her head at her brother. She wasn't even the attorney and she knew what a cross-examination was!

"Alright, Wright, this is it." Mia said, "The real deal!"

"Uh...what exactly am I supposed to do?" Phoenix asked.

"Why, you expose the lies in the testimony the witness just gave!" Mia said.

"Lies!" Phoenix cried, "What?! He was lying!?"

"Your client is innocent, right?" Mia asked, "Then that witness must have lied in his testimony! Or is your client really...guilty?"

"! How do I prove he's not?" Phoenix asked.

"You hold the key!" Mia explained, "It's in the evidence! Compare the witness's testimony to the evidence at hand. There's bound to be a contradiction in there! First, find contradictions between the Court Record and the witness's testimoney. Then, once you find the contradicting evidence...present it and rub it in the witness's face!" Jasmine laughed at that slightly.

"Um...okay." Phoenix said.

"I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment. I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment. Then I saw her lying there...A woman...not moving...dead! I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately! However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working. I went to a nearby park and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM." Sahwit repeated when...

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, pointing his finger at the witness, before presenting the autopsy report. "You found the body at 1:00 PM. You're sure?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." Sahwit answered, "It was 1:00 PM, for certain."

"Frankly, I find that hard to believe!" Phoenix said, "Your statement directly contradicts the autopsy report. The autopsy notes the time of death at sometime after 4 PM. There was nobody to...er...no "body" to find at 1:00 PM! How do you explain this three-hour gap?"

"!" Sahwit was stunned.

"Way to go, Nick!" Jasmine encouraged with a smile.

"Oh, that!" Sahwit said, "Oh, er..."

"OBJECTION!" Payne cried, "This is trivial! The witness merely forgot the time!" Jasmine smirked when she saw both Sahwit and Payne were sweating profously.

"After his testimony, I find that hard to believe." The judge disagreed, "Mr. Sahwit...why were you so certain that you found the body at 1:00 PM?"

"I...er...well, I..." Sahwit stuttered, "Gee, that's a really good question!"

"Busted!" Jasmine smirked.

"Great job, Wright!" Mia smiled, "Way to put him on the spot! That's all you have to do: point out contradictions! Lies always beget more lies! See through one and their whole story falls apart!"

"Wait!" Sahwit cried, "I remember now!"

"Would you care to give your testimony again?" The judge said. Sahwit agreed and testified,

"You see, when I found the body, I heard the time. There was a voice saying the time... It was probably coming from the television. Oh, but it was three hours off, wasn't it? I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program! That's why I thought it was 1:00 PM! Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding..."

"Hmm...I see." The judge stated, "You heard a voice saying the time on a taped program. Mr. Wright you may cross-examine the witness."

"Wright!" Mia said, "You know what to do!"

"I've got this one." Phoenix said. Jasmine smirked,

"This one's so obvious, I'm surprised the judge missed it!"

"You see, when I found the body, I heard the time. There was a voice saying the time... It was probably coming from the television." Sahwit began when...

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, pointing again and presenting the Blackout Record. "Hold it right there! The prosecution has said there was a blackout at the time of the discovery. And this record proves it!"

"...!" Sahwit began to sweat, showing his nerves.

"You couldn't have heard a television...or a radio!" Phoenix pointed out.

"Gah!" Sahwit cried, "I...well...urk!"

"The defense has a point." The judge agreed, "Do you have an explanation for this, Mr. Sahwit?"

"No, I...I find it quite puzzling myself. Quite!" Sahwit said.

"We've got you now, Sahwit." Jasmine whispered so quietly, only those beside her could hear her voice. Mia smiled down at the somewhat younger girl.

"...Aah!" Sahwit cried, "W-Wait! I remember now!"

"Mr. Sahwit?" The judge said, "The court would prefer to hear an accurate testimony from the very beginning. The constant corrections are harming your credibility. That, and you seem rather...distraught."

_Thank you, Judge Obvious. _Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"...! M-My apologies, Your Honor!" Sahwit said, "It...er, must have been the shock of finding the body!"

_Bull! _Jasmine hissed in her head. The judge, on the other hand, nodded,

"Very well, Mr. Sahwit. Let's hear your testimony once more please."

"Actually, I didn't "hear" the time... I "saw" it! There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there! Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim! That must have been what I saw." Sahwit testified. Jasmine rolled her eyes. The man was so obviously desperate!

"You saw a clock?" The judge said, "I guess that would explain it."

_Apparently, not the judge. _She thought, smacking her forehead once again.

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." The judge stated. Phoenix nodded,

"Gladly."

"Actually, I didn't "hear" the time... I "saw" it! There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there! Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim!" Sahwit began when...

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, presenting the statue. "Wait just a moment! The murder weapon wasn't a clock! It was this statue! Now how is this supposed to be a clock?"

"Whaa!?" Sahwit cried, "Y-You with your "objections" and your "evidence"...Just who do you think you are!?"

"Just answer the question, Mr. Sahwit." Phoenix stated.

"Hey, I...I saw it there, okay! That's a clock!" Sahwit insisted.

_Does this even _look _like a clock to you? _Jasmine thought.

"Your Honor!" Payne interjected, "If I may..."

"Yes, Mr. Payne?" The judge asked.

"As the witness stated, this statue is indeed a clock." Payne said, "The neck is a switch. You just tilt it, and it says the time out loud. As it doesn't look like a clock, I submitted it as a statue. My apologies."

_You have GOT to be kidding me! _Jasmine thought, putting both hands on her face again in her frustration.

"I see." The judge said, "So the murder weapon was a table clock after all. Well, Mr. Wright? It appears that the witness's testimony was correct. This is a clock. Do you have any problems with his testimony now?" After thinking for a moment, Phoenix answered,

"Your Honor, there is a gaping hole in the witness's testimony! The only way he could have known the weapon was a clock is to hold it in his hand. Yet the witness testified that he never entered the apartment! Clearly, a contradiction!"

"Hmm...indeed!" The judge agreed.

"The witness knew it was a clock, because he..." Phoenix began before crying, "You're lying! You were inside the apartment on the day of the murder!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Sahwit challenged, "Prove I went in there!"

"I'll do better than that! I can prove you were the one who killed her!" Phoenix cried, "You struck her with the clock, and the shock of the blow triggered the clock's voice! That was the sound you heard!" The courtroom filled with mumbles once again.

"You've got this Nick! Keep going!" Jasmine encouraged quietly to her twin.

"Order in the court!" The judge cried, banging his gavel. "Intriguing. Please continue, Mr. Wright."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix nodded, "Mr. Sahwit. The sound must have left quite the impression on you. Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you hit the victim! That voice was burned into your mind. That's why you were so certain about the time!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne cried, "W-W-What's the meaning of this?"

_You still don't get it, Payne? _Jasmine thought, _Seriously?_

"This is all baseless conjecture!" Payne proclaimed.

"Baseless...?" Phoenix said, "Just look at the witness's face!"

"Ngh...grrrah!" Sahwit mumbled.

"Would the witness care to elaborate?" The judge said, "Did you strike the victim with the clock?"

"I...I...!" Sahwit stuttered, "That...that day...I...I never! Look...I...the clock...I heard, no! I mean, I saw...saw...nggg! Shutupshutupshutup! I hate you! I-It was him, I tell you! I saw him! H-He killed her and he should burn! Burn! Give him death!"

"He's lost his mind!" Jasmine said.

"Order!" The judge cried, slamming his gavel down, "Order in the court I say!"

"Your Honor, a-a moment please!" Payne begged, "There isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!"

"Mr. Wright!" The judge cried.

"Your Honor?" Phoenix asked.

"You claim the sound the victim heard came from the clock..." The judge said, "Do you have any evidence?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix nodded after a moment, "The sound Mr. Sahwit heard was definitely this clock. A fact which is clear if you simply try sound the clock. Let's sound the clock now, here in this court. Your Honor, may I have the clock? I ask the court to listen very carefully..."

_(beep)_

_I think it's 8:25_

"That certainly is a strange way to announce the time." The judge stated.

"Well, he is "The Thinker", after all." Phoenix said.

"So, we've heard the clock." The judge stated, "What are your conclusions, Mr. Wright?"

"Mr. Payne...can you tell me what time it is now?" Phoenix requested.

"It's 11:25..." Payne said when he realized what that meant. "Ack!" The prosecutor cried, wincing again and sweating nervously.

"You've got it now, Nick!" Jasmine beamed. Phoenix nodded,

"As you can see, this clock is exactly three hours slow! Precisely the discrepancy between what Mr. Sahwit heard and the actual time of death! So Mr. Sahwit...Try to talk your way out of this one!"

"..." Sahwit was silent for a second before he began to laugh, "...Hah! Hah! Hah! You forgot one thing! While it may seem like that clock IS running three hours slow...it proves nothing! How do you know it was running three hours slow on _the day of the murder_!? If you can't do that, you don't have a case!"

"...!" Phoenix was silent.

"Oh no." Jasmine gasped when she remembered something. Quickly, she looked through the Court Record and found one very important evidence that she didn't even think would be usable.

"Mr. Wright?" The judge said, "It seems you lack the critical evidence to support your claim."

"...! Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix admitted reluctantly.

"This means I cannot let you indict the witness." The judge said, "Unfortunately...This ends the cross-examination of Mr. Frank Sahwit."

"I come all the way down here to testify, and look what happens!" Sahwit cried, "They treat me like a criminal! A criminal! You lawyers are all slime!" Just as Sahwit was about to leave, two voices cried one after the other,

"Not so fast, Mr. Sahwit!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Jazz! Mia!" Phoenix cried, "I mean, Chief!"

"Listen up, Wright!" Mia said, "Don't throw this one away, not like this! Think!"

"But, Chief, Jazz, it's over." Phoenix said, "I can't prove the clock was slow the day of the murder! Nobody can prove that!"

"Um...well, yes." Mia agreed, "But that doesn't mean you can't still win! Try thinking out of the box! Don't waste time doubting the facts. Assume the clock was three hours slow and...Think it through! Ask yourself, "why was the clock three hours slow"? Figure out the reason and you have your proof!"

"Turn it around on its head!" Jasmine added as she slid her brother the Court Record.

"Right, Wright?" Mia said, "Can you think of a reason as to why the clock would be three hours slow?"

"..." Phoenix was silent for a moment, thinking, before he cried, "Wait! Maybe I can prove it!"

"I knew you'd get it!" Jasmine grinned.

"You must have evidence somewhere that can prove it, Wright!" Mia insisted, "Find it and let them have it!"

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked, "You say the clock was already running slow on the day of the murder...Have you found evidence to support this claim?"

"Of course." Phoenix nodded, "There is a piece of evidence in the Court Record that can prove my claim beyond a doubt!"

"Hah!" Sahwit laughed, "Tough words! Let's see you pull this one off!"

"Let's see this evidence that proves why the clock was running slow!" The judge requested. Phoenix opened the Court Record and took out Cindy Stone's passport.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix cried, "The victim just returned home from abroad the day before the murder. As we all know, the time difference between here and Paris is nine hours! When it's 4:00 PM here, it's 1:00 AM the next day there. The clock wasn't three hours slow, it was nine hours fast! The victim hadn't reset her clock since returning home! That's why the time you heard when you struck her dead in her apartment was wrong! Proof enough for you, Mr. Sahwit? Or should I say...Mr. Did It!" Here, Phoenix pointed at Sahwit, yet again.

"Ngh! ...!" Sahwit cried before he cracked, ripping off the top part of his hair and throwing it at Phoenix and hitting him in the face. Jasmine raised her hand to her mouth and snorted.

"Nice job, Nick!" She grinned, her hand going down to hold her pendant, her thumb running over the heart engraved into it. The people in the courtroom were mumbling among themselves again.

"O-Order!" The judge cried, "Order, I say!"

* * *

Once the court was quiet, the judge spoke again.

"Well..." He said, "This case has certainly turned out differently than we all expected. Mr. Payne...your client?"

"He...er...he was arrested and has been taken away, Your Honor." Payne answered. Jasmine smirked at his nervousness, he had just lost to a rookie, after all.

"Very well." The judge nodded, "Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." The judge said, "I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly...and find the true culprit at the same time!"

"Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix nodded.

"At this point, this is only a formality, but..." The judge said, "This court finds the defendant, Mr. Larry Butz..."

**NOT GUILTY**

Confetti began to rain down and the judge slammed his gavel down.

"And with that...the court is adjourned." The judge stated, slamming his gavel down for the last time.

* * *

**It turns out that Sahwit was a common burglar! He posed as a newspaper salesman to check and see when people were out of the house! That day...when Larry went to her apartment, the victim wasn't home. After he left, Sahwit let himself in to do his dirty work! While he was searching her place, the victim returned! Flustered, Sahwit grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find and...the rest is history.**

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 2:32 PM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

* * *

"Wright!" Mia grinned, "Good job in there! Congratulations!"

"You were amazing, Nick!" Jasmine added with a grin of her own.

"Th-Thanks, Chief, Jazz." Phoenix stuttered, "I owe it all to you two."

"Not at all, not at all!" Mia disagreed, Jasmine nodding at her statement. "You fought your own battles in there. It's been a while since I've seen a trial end on such a satisfying note!"

"I'm just glad we got Larry out of that." Jasmine smiled, running her thumb over the engraved heart again. "He must be pretty happy too."

"My life is over..." Larry whined as he joined the trio, crying. Jasmine groaned,

"Larry!"

"Larry!" Phoenix cried, "You're supposed to be happy! What's wrong now!?"

"Aww, Nick..." Larry said, "Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be dead and gone soon!"

"Good! Wait, no!" Phoenix cried, "I mean...bad! Bad bad bad!"

"Are you _insane_, Larry?!" Jasmine cried.

"Larry, you're innocent!" Phoenix cried, "The case is closed."

"...But...But my Cindy-windy's gone, man!" Larry cried, "Gone forever!" Jasmine slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Mia interjected. Jasmine moved her palm to her mouth and snorted in laughter against it.

"H-Harry...?" Larry said, confused.

"Yes, you!" Mia continued, "I can practically see the headlines now: "Harry Butz, Innocent!""

"Heh...um...thanks!" Larry smiled, "I really owe you one. I won't forget this, ever! Let's celebrate! Dinner? Movie? My treat!"

_Didn't _Nick _get you off the hook? _Jasmine thought, frowning at Larry and his very bad habit of hitting on women and ending up with the wrong ones.

"Oh, hey! H-Here, take this!" Larry insisted, "It's a present!" He handed "The Thinker" statue to Mia.

"Wait..." Mia said, "Wasn't this the evidence that..."

"Actually, I made this clock for her!" Larry corrrected, "I made one for her and one for me."

"R-Really? You?" Mia asked, "You made this?...Well, thank you. I'll keep it as a memento."

"Yo, Nick, Jazz..." Larry said, turning to the Wright twins. "Can you believe it? I was so into that chick...And...and she was just playing me for a fool! Don't that make you wanna just cry?" Larry let out a sob then. Jasmine shook her head.

"Larry..." Phoenix said.

"...Are you so sure?" Mia asked.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Larry asked.

"I think she thought quite a lot of you, in her own way." Mia continued.

"Me too." Jasmine agreed with a smile.

"Nah, you don't gotta sympathize with me, 'sokay." Larry said.

"Oh, I'm not just sympathizing, really." Mia said.

"Me either." Jasmine smiled, crossing her arms.

"Isn't that right, Wright?" Mia said, "Don't you have something to show your friend? Something that proves how she felt about him?"

"H-Huh?" Phoenix said, "Oh, yeah, right!" Phoenix took out the other statue and showed it to Larry. "TAKE THAT!" He said, "Check this out, Larry. Proof positive you weren't just some chump to her."

"Huh...?" Larry asked, "Where'd you get that clock?"

"This is the clock you made for her, Larry!" Phoenix continued, "She took it with her when she traveled."

"Hmm, she probably just needed a clock, that's all." Larry said but he was smiling all the same.

"You think so?" Jasmine asked, "It's a pretty heavy clock to take traveling."

"..." Larry had no answer.

"Well, make of it what you will." Phoenix said.

"...Hey, Nick." Larry said, "I'm glad I asked you to be my lawyer. Really, I am. Thanks." With that being said, Larry left, a free man once again.

"Well, I think our work here is done!" Mia smiled, "Shall we be off?"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Phoenix agreed.

"Say, how about dinner. On me?" Mia offered, "We'll drink a toast to innocent Butz!"

"Yeah!" Phoenix agreed.

"I'll join you but I ain't drinking any alcohol." Jasmine stated. It was a well known fact that she despised drinking and would never even touch alcohol or wine.

"Alright." Mia nodded, "Oh, speaking of Harry..." Jasmine covered her mouth once again to hide her laugh. "You were saying part of why you became a lawyer was because of him."

"Er, yeah. Part, at least." Phoenix nodded.

"That story's also part of how I got my pendant." Jasmine added. Mia had wanted to know the mysterious pendant's origins for a long time now, since the female Wright was never seen without it.

"You'll have to tell me more about it sometime!" Mia requested, "Maybe...over drinks?"

"Not me!" Jasmine cried with a joking grin.

* * *

**And that brought our first trial to a close. Larry had slapped Nick on the back and said, "Gee, Nick, it's good to have friends!" But I'm pretty sure he won't be paying Nick and me. Unless you count the clock he gave Mia...I didn't know then...but that clock was soon going to be at the center of another incident. And my and Nick's promise to tell Mia about us and Larry...would be one promise we wouldn't be able to keep.**

* * *

**There's the first chapter and man, was it long! I decided to do a section for each chapter and since this trial came first, I decided to make it one long chapter. Anyways, that pendant of Jasmine's is going to be very important and it came from her love interest. Any guesses? Please review and if you like this story so far then please check out my Professor Layton version with Layton having a younger sister. Please review! Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Mia, Maya, Gumshoe, Edgeworth

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so excited to be continuing this so soon! Anyways, thanks to B35, Artofskating, GameLord 4BritishBronies, Spirit Wolf 16 and faver1987 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 71 readers! Thank you all so much, it means a lot that people are just reading this but the reviews, follows and favorites mean even more! Also, I realized I forgot to mention this but this story will allude to Phoenix/Maya thanks to the games and to my own beliefs. I just see it in the way they act and I consider it canon. Anyways, you get a hint of Jasmine's love interest in this chapter, let's see if any of you guess who it is. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Mia had called Nick and I one night, asking us to meet her at her office so we could go out to eat with her and her sister. I was so excited...until my meeting with the curator at the museum where I sell my drawings ran extremely late. It was at 7:00 PM and supposed to be done at 8:00. It actually ended at 9:00 and it took me 15 minutes to get to the Fey and Co. Law Offices. What I saw when I got there...would haunt me for a month.**

* * *

_September 5__th__, 9:15 PM_

_Fey and Co. Law Offices_

_Urg! I am SO late! _Jasmine thought as she entered the office. _I bet they've already left, Maya whining about how hungry she was before Mia and Nick gave in and-_Jasmine froze when she entered. She could smell something...different. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. _Blood! _She thought, scared of what it meant. Her head whipped to the couch and she saw an unconcious girl lying on it. Her black hair was in a top knot and had two beads in it. She wore a kimono and a strange orange jewel around her neck Jasmine now recognized as a magatama. Jasmine gasped, "Maya!" She knelt by the girl, checked her pulse and realized she wasn't waking up. Sighing, Jasmine brushed Maya's bangs to the side, stood up and headed for the other part of the office. When she entered, the female Wright let out a scream. The room was a mess and Mia was by the window, dead.

"Jazz, calm down!" Phoenix said as he walked over to his sister.

"N-Nick, Mia's-" Jasmine stuttered.

"I know, but you have to remain calm." Phoenix said, "It's the only way we can figure out what really happened." Jasmine took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, now I've already found everything I could here. Let's go check on that girl." Jasmine nodded, too shocked to tell her brother the girl's name was Maya.

Once they entered the office, Phoenix was stunned.

"..!" He looked around but the girl he put on the couch was no where to be seen. Suddenly, Maya stood in front of the two. "Yipes!" Phoenix cried while Jasmine just smiled slightly at Maya. "Umm..." Phoenix said awkwardly, "It's okay. We work here."

"Maya..." Maya whispered, "Maya Fey."

"Maya...Fey?" Phoenix asked. Jasmine walked over and hugged the girl tightly. Maya returned the hug, just as tightly, as if Jasmine was her life line in that moment. Once Jasmine pulled away, but still kept an arm around the girl's shoulder, Phoenix said, "Um...excuse me? Can you tell me what happened?" Maya was silent for a moment before she said,

"...I came in...the room was dark. And Sis...Sis...!" Jasmine squeezed the girl's shoulder, her motherly instincts over the girl kicking in as she comforted her. Phoenix was silent for a moment, watching the exchange between the two girls before he said,

"So, you're the chief's..."

"Sister." Maya answered, "I'm her younger sister."

"And you were here...visiting?" Phoenix asked, "This late at night?"

"Yes. She said she wanted me to keep some evidence for her." Maya answered.

"Evidence...?" Phoenix asked.

"Again?" Jasmine asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes...I-it was that clock..." Maya said, "It was "The Thinker"." Phoenix then reached into his pocket and pulled something out, saying,

"Before Mia died, she wrote a message in her own blood. She wrote it on the back of this receipt." Maya and Jasmine gasped. 'Maya' was written on the receipt.

"! Th-th-that's MY name!" Maya cried, "Why!? Why would she write my name?"

"Please just calm down." Phoenix said as Maya got worked up. Jasmine moved her hand from Maya's shoulder to her back, rubbing soothing circles on the girl's back.

"W-why would Sis write my name?" Maya whispered, tears welling in her eyes before she turned to Jasmine and hugged her tightly. Jasmine made 'shhh' noises as she rubbed circles on Maya's back, trying to calm the girl down. Suddenly, police sirens could be heard. The two girls froze and pulled away.

"! The police!" Phoenix cried. Suddenly, the door to the office burst open and a voice cried,

"Freeze! Police!"

A man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a greenish trench coat came in and said,

"Alright, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, see?"

_Gumshoe? Interesting... _Jasmine thought.

"We received a report from the building across the way, see." Gumshoe said, "Got a person saying they saw a murder. Anyway, I don't want any of you moving one inch, kay?" Gumshoe walked away into the rest of the office, the two girls and one man not moving from where they stood. Suddenly, Gumshoe returned and cried, "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Scuze me!"

"Eek!" Maya cried, jumping closer to Jasmine, who wrapped her arms around the girl to protect her.

"This word "Maya" here mean anything to you?" Gumshoe asked, holding out the reciept.

"..! Um...that..." Maya said as she pulled away from Jasmine, "That's my name..."

"WHAAAAT!?" Gumshoe cried, "The victim drew this here note in her own blood, see? With her dying breath, she wrote down the killer's name!"

"K-killer...?" Maya stuttered, "I'm not-" At the same instant, Jasmine cried,

"How could you possibly know-"

"Case closed!" Gumshoe interuppted, "You're coming down to the precinct, ma'am."

"W-what?" Maya stuttered.

* * *

**Maya was arrested on the spot. Nick and I were taken in for questioning and didn't get out until the next morning. I was so tired but I didn't want to sleep. I sat around with Nick, waiting for visiting hours to begin at the detention center. Sadly, I ended up falling asleep on Nick's shoulder but that was actually a good thing. I'm no good for anyone tired. Nick woke me up and we left. We had to talk to Maya as soon as possible.**

* * *

_September 6__th__, 9:07 AM_

_Detention Center_

_Visitor's Room_

_Oh, Maya, they have you locked up like a criminal! _Jasmine thought sadly as she looked at the younger Fey sadly.

"Oh!" Maya cried, "It's you! The lawyer...and Jazz...G-good morning."

"Good morning!" Phoenix said, earning himself a hit to the back of his head from his sister.

"Don't be so cheerful!" She lectured. Phoenix shook his head at her when Maya spoke,

"Um...Are you going to be my attorney?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Phoenix said, "Yeah, of course I will! Cheer up!"

"R-really?" Maya stuttered, tears glowing in her eyes.

"Maya..." Jasmine whispered, reaching a hand out to her.

"Um...what...what's wrong?" Phoenix asked, "You don't think I can do it?"

"...No...no one could!" Maya said, "Who would believe me? Even you, when you found me in the office. You looked at me like I had done it!"

"Nick!" Jasmine growled at her brother.

"No, no! I never thought..." Phoenix said.

"I-it's okay." Maya said, "I understand. ...And...I've also heard about you."

"Heard...?" Phoenix asked, "Heard what about me?"

"I...was talking to my sister on the phone the other day..." Maya said, explained what Mia said and continued, "That's what she said!"

"..." Phoenix was silent while Jasmine was giggling behind her hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" Maya said, realizing what she just said, "I didn't mean to trouble you..."

"No, it's okay." Phoenix said, "It's true, I guess. But...at the same time, I can't just sit and watch! When I think of the person who did this to Mia..."

"...I know..." Maya whispered.

"Maya..." Jasmine whispered.

"How do you two know each other?" Phoenix asked suddenly.

"We met a few years ago." Maya said, "Sis introduced us."

"Whenever Maya would come visit, Mia would call me and the three of us would hang out together, whether it was lunch or something else." Jasmine added with a smile, "You're best friend now, Maya." Maya smiled sadly,

"Thanks..."

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you..." Phoenix said.

"Yes?" Maya prompted.

"What's with that outfit?" Phoenix asked.

"Nick!" Jasmine hissed at her brother.

"Oh, this?" Maya interjected, "This is what all acolytes wear. It's my uniform, you could say."

"A-acolytes?" Phoenix stuttered, "Like people in religious training? What is it you do?"

"Oh! It's nothing strange, really!" Maya said, "I'm a spirit medium. ...In training."

"A s-spirit medium!?" Phoenix asked. Maya nodded once with a slight smile. "Could you tell me about the day of the murder?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes!" Maya agreed, "Let's see...that morning, I got a call from my sister. She wanted me to hold onto a piece of evidence for an upcoming trial."

"Evidence?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. That clock shaped like "The Thinker"." Maya said.

"How could that have been evidence in a case?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Um, right, she said something about that..." Maya said thoughtfully, "...I remember! Do you want to hear it in her own voice?"

"H-her own voice!?" Phoenix cried.

"Yes." Maya said, "I'm pretty sure our conversation is on my cell phone."

"You recorded it!" Phoenix cried.

"Yeah! I forgot how to delete those things." Maya said.

"When you get out of here, I'll show you." Jasmine promised.

"Thanks Jazz..." Maya said.

"So, you say you have a conversation with your sister on your cell phone?" Phoenix interjected, "Let's hear it!"

"Right!" Maya agreed when her face suddenly fell, "Oh! I just remembered: that detective took my cell phone. Sorry."

"Oh, right." Phoenix said.

"It's okay, Maya." Jasmine reassured.

"Next time we see Detective Gumshoe I'll ask him for it." Phoenix promised.

"I'll write you a note so you don't forget, okay?" Maya said as she scribbled a note.

"Sure, thanks." Phoenix said as she slid the memo to him and he put it in his pocket. "So you're an acolyte." Phoenix said, "A, er, medium-in-training."

"That's right." Maya confirmed, "The Fey family, especially the women, have always been very sensitive to the spirit world."

"Wait a second, you said the "Fey Family"?" Phoenix asked, "So, Mia was into this stuff too?"

"Of course!" Maya said, "She left the mountain to "follow her career", she said. Her powers were first-class, too!"

"I remember how shocked I was when she first told me." Jasmine chuckled, "Then, I got the whole story about you two."

"I remember that." Maya giggled.

"Hmm..." Phoenix said, "Wait...!"

"What?" Maya asked.

"So, you're a real, honest-to-goodness spirit medium?" Phoenix asked, "With E.S.P and all that?"

"Yes." Maya said.

"...In training." Maya and Jasmine added together, with Jasmine smiling at her friend.

"Well, can't you contact Mia's spirit, then?" Phoenix asked, "We can just ask her who killed her!"

"...! I-I'm sorry..." Maya said, sad again, "I'm still in training. I couldn't do something on that level..." Jasmine glared at her brother.

"Way to go, Nick! You made her sad!" She hissed in his ear.

"...Um...!" Maya said suddenly.

"Huh? Something the matter?" Phoenix asked.

"Um...I was wondering, could I ask you a favor?" Maya asked.

"Of course!" Jasmine interuppted her brother. Maya slid the twins a piece of paper.

"This is the address of a famous lawyer." Maya explained, "My sister gave me this a long time ago. She said if I was ever in trouble, I should call him. And, well, I'm in trouble. Do you think you could go ask him to represent me?"

"Sure, why not?" Phoenix said, "We'll go ask."

"Of course." Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Maya grinned but her face fell again. "I have no one else to turn to..."

"Maya..." Jasmine whispered. She now saw the girl as a younger sister and hated seeing her sad.

"...? Say, what about your parents?" Phoenix asked. Jasmine, knowing the answer, looked down sadly.

"..." Maya looked down as sadly as Jasmine.

"I...I see." Phoenix said, "Don't worry, leave it to me."

"Us." Jasmine corrected, glaring at her brother.

"Thank you!" Maya said, "The trial's tomorrow...at 10:00."

"W-what!? Tomorrow!?" Phoenix cried.

"_That _soon!?" Jasmine cried, shocked.

"Tomorrow." Maya confirmed.

"What if this guy refuses!?" Phoenix cried.

"They told me that if I don't find one, the state will pick an attorney to defend me." Maya explained.

"When will that happen?" The Wright twins asked in unison.

"They're giving me until 4:00 this afternoon." Maya answered.

"Right, we'll be back!" Phoenix nodded.

"See you soon, Maya." Jasmine smiled before the twins left the detention center.

* * *

_September 6th_

_Fey and Co. Law Offices_

_There sure are a lot of police officers here. _Jasmine thought as she and Phoenix entered the office.

"Hey! You there!" A voice cried. The twins turned as Gumshoe walked up to them. "This is a crime scene, pal! No tresspassing!" He then paused and asked, "Umm...Sorry, don't I know you from somewhere? Wait, you're that Butz guy, aren't you!"

"No, no, Phoenix Wright." Phoenix corrected as Jasmine snickered behind her hand. "And she's my sister, Jasmine Wright."

"Ah, guess I got the wrong name, Mr. Wright." Gumshoe said sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that. That Butz guy, he was a killer! And you're no killer! Right?"

_Wasn't Larry proven innocent? _Jasmine thought.

"Umm...right." Phoenix said, "And you were...Um...Gumshoe, wasn't it? Dick Gumshoe?"

"Right! At your service!" Gumshoe said, "Hang on! That's Detective Gumshoe to you, pal! Anyway, get the name right. And don't go calling me "Dick"..."

"Hey, Dick!" A police officer cried, "Get over here!" Jasmine raised an eyebrow at this.

"Y-yes, sir!" Gumshoe said, "B-be right there! Umm...ahem! You're her lawyer, right pal? If you got business here, you'd better do it quick!"

_Good thing he thinks that..._Jasmine thought with a sigh of relief.

"About Ms. Fey...did you do an autopsy?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmm? You want to know the results, eh?" Gumshoe asked. Phoenix was silent, giving Gumshoe a look. "Now don't you look at me like that, pal!" Gumshoe said, "It's no use! She might have been your boss, but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment."

"Please, Detective Gumshoe?" Jasmine asked, "We really need that autopsy."

"Alright, alright." Gumshoe agreed, "You can see the report, but that's all!" The detective handed over the autopsy report to Jasmine, who quickly looked it over. Mia was killed instantly by being struck once by a blunt object.

"Um, about Maya..." Phoenix said.

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to the trial!" Gumshoe smiled, "Sorry, pal, but this is one trial you aren't going to win!"

"Why not!?" Jasmine cried, cutting her brother off.

"The city's put Prosecutor Edgeworth on the prosecution!" Gumshoe explained. Jasmine's eyes widened and her hand instantly gripped her pendant tightly, her heart pounding in her chest.

_Miles..._She thought. She couldn't even hear what else her brother and Gumshoe were talking about, her thoughts circling around that one name and she was staring at the ground. _Miles Edgeworth...it's been so long since I've heard that name. _She thought as her grip on her pendant tightened. She could still remember the last time she saw him, as clearly as if she lived it yesterday. She closed her eyes and an image flashed behind her closed eyes.

* * *

_A little girl and a little boy. The girl had shoulder blade length black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a white and silver scarf wrapped around her neck loosely, jeans and tan boots. Her hair was in two low pigtails. The boy had dark grey hair and grey eyes. He wore a brown suit over a white shirt and a red bow tie. They were standing in a class room, the boy was facing away from her and the girl looking at him, confused and worried._

* * *

Jasmine snapped back into reality as Phoenix knudged her.

"Jazz, you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered, something she never did, "Wh-where are we going?"

"The Gatewater Hotel to see the witness who called the police." Phoenix answered, "Jazz, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jasmine asked.

"You've been zoned out since Detective Gumshoe mentioned Edgeworth." Phoenix said, "Are you sure you're okay?" Jasmine took a deep breath and answered,

"I'm fine, Nick." Phoenix sighed, knowing his sister was stubborn as can be, though he had no idea why she reacted like she did when Edgeworth was mentioned.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." Phoenix said as they reached the Gatewater. Jasmine sighed and nodded,

"Fine." Phoenix nodded and headed in, leaving Jasmine to her thoughts. _Miles..._

* * *

Phoenix came out a little while later, his face red.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing..." Phoenix answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jasmine rolled her eyes and followed her brother.

* * *

_September 6th_

_Grossberg Law Offices_

_So, this is where Mia told Maya to go. _Jasmine thought as they entered. _Makes sense, she used to work here after all. But it doesn't look like he's here._

"Ah-HHHHEM!" A voice said. Jasmine actually jumped, it was so loud. "Ah hah!" Grossberg said, "So, you're the one they say has been looking for me?"

"Uh...y-yes, that's me!" Phoenix said. Jasmine shook her head at her brother and said,

"We could use your help, sir."

"Hmm...?" Grossberg said, "That badge on your collar...? Ah, so you're a lawyer, are you now?"

"Y-yes, well...yes." Phoenix said.

"And what do you want?" Grossberg asked, "I'm not particularly busy these days...Please, proceed!" When he noticed the look on the twins' faces, both wondering why he said he wasn't busy when nobody could get in touch with him, Grossberg asked, "Hmm? Something the matter? You came to see the one-and-only Marvin Grossberg, did you not? Well, here I am, boy! What do you want? Out with it!"

"Um...w-well, sir, actually," Phoenix started but Jasmine interuppted,

"It's about Maya, sir. Maya Fey." Grossberg's face fell.

…! Ah...yes." Grossberg said, "Maya Fey. Go on." There was a pause before Grossberg said, "A-cha-cha. I'm really quite busy here, son. I can't go taking cases on a day's notice! No, it's quite impossible."

"W-wait a second!" Phoenix cried, "How did you know the trial was tomorrow!?"

"Urk? Ahem." Grossberg said, "A-anyway...I'm afraid it's entirely impossible for me to represent her. Sorry. End of discussion."

_You don't _sound _sorry! _Jasmine mentally accused.

"How can you just refuse like that!" Phoenix demanded, "Please, tell us why you won't take the case!" Grossberg's face fell.

"Hmm? Eh, ahem!" He said, "Well, you see it's just...I'm busy, you see!"

"But the client is Mia Fey's sister!" Jasmine cried.

"Hmm...ahem." Grossberg said.

"Mia trusted you...She knew her sister would be in good hands." Phoenix said.

"Yes, yes, of course I know that." Grossberg said, "However! I'm sorry but, I must refuse. Sorry. Goodbye."

"Creep. Fine." Phoenix said, "I don't have time to argue with you anyway. We'll go look elsewhere."

"...Think not." Grossberg grumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Phoenix asked.

"I think not, I said." Grossberg said.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine demanded.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry." Grossberg said, "But I'm afraid no lawyer worth their salt will take on this particular case. Terribly sorry, m'boy, miss."

"Why!?" The twins cried in unison.

"I...I cannot say." Grossberg said, "...I beg your pardon, but could you leave? Now? I have nothing more to discuss with you." Instead, Phoenix asked,

"How did you know Mia Fey...?"

"...She...worked here. A long time ago." Grossberg answered, "Quite the apprentice, that one. Learned my techniques in the blink of an eye! She left one day, quite suddenly...She had a mission, you see."

"A "mission"?" Phoenix asked.

"You could see it in her eyes." Grossberg said, "She followed it with a burning passion. Never looked back, that one."

"That's quite a painting." Jasmine noted.

"Ahah! You noticed!" Grossberg smiled, "It's my pride and joy! Impressive, isn't it? Well? ISN'T IT? The color of the sky! The hue of the sea! The weave of the straw hat! It's worth at least three million." Jasmine let out a low whistle at that. "I have no intenion of parting with it, of course." Grossberg continued, "No, I won't sell it! Not even to you!"

_I wasn't asking you to. _Jasmine thought.

"It's not for sale!" Grossberg cried.

"I'm not buying!" Jasmine cried and with that, the twins left.

* * *

_September 6__th__, 3:42 PM_

_Detention Center_

_Vistitor's Room_

"Hiya." Phoenix said as the twins reached Maya.

"Maya!" Jasmine grinned.

"Oh! You're back!" Maya smiled, her hands clasped in front of her. "Did you find the lawyer?"

"Um...well..." Phoenix said, "Well, see...I...I really don't think you should use that guy. He...didn't seem healthy. He was all skin and bones!" Jasmine slapped her forehead. Her brother was a terrible liar!

"...What really happened?" Maya asked sadly. Phoenix was silent. "You don't mean...He refused to help?" Maya asked.

"Urp." Phoenix said.

"...I see." Maya said, looking down sadly, "I've been abandoned, then."

"Could you tell me about the day of the murder?" Phoenix asked after a pause, "Sorry...I know it must be hard."

"No, it's okay." Maya said, "All I've been doing the last few hours is talking about it. I've kind of gotten used to it...Let's see...that morning, I got a call from my sister. She wanted me to hold on to a piece of evidence for an upcoming trial."

_Larry's clock. _Jasmine thought.

"So then, when did you arrive at the office?" Phoenix asked.

"It was right around 9:00." Maya answered, "The lights were off and...I could smell blood. Th-then I found her. My sister..."

"Maya..." Jasmine whispered, reaching towards the girl.

"Thanks Maya." Phoenix said, "That's all I need to hear for now." There was a pause before Phoenix asked, "What about your family?"

"I only had my sister." Maya said, "My father died when I was very young. And I don't know where my mother is."

"But you had me." Jasmine said. Maya smiled sadly,

"That's true, you're like a sister to me too." Jasmine smiled slightly at Maya. "The women in my family have been mediums for generations." Maya explained, "They say that E.S.P. runs in our blood. About fifteen years ago, our family was involved in an...incident."

"Incident?" Jasmine asked.

"There was a man and he...he...He ruined our mother's life." Maya continued, "After that, she disappeared. Several years after that, my sister announced she would "become a lawyer" and she left the mountain."

"...So, you live by yourself?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. I've gotten used to it." Maya said, "Oh, also...I had to become independent, or I would lose my E.S.P.!"

"You and Mia never told me that!" Jasmine cried.

"Sorry." Maya apologized, knowing Jasmine was kidding.

"So, who was this man who, um, "ruined" your mother?" Phoenix asked.

"About 15 years ago...there was an unusual murder case." Maya explained, "It made quite a stir, everyone was talking about it, apparently. The police were running out of leads, and they were getting desperate..."

"Wait...they didn't use a spirit medium, did they?" Phoenix asked.

"The police convinced my mother to try to contact the victim." Maya answered.

"Wow..." Phoenix said.

"So, what happened?" Jasmine interjected, curious.

"The case was solved...we thought." Maya said.

"You "thought"...?" The twins asked in unison.

"The man my mother helped the police capture was innocent." Maya explained sadly, "The police's consultation with a medium had all been carried out in secret, of course. But...a man found out about it and leaked it to the press. He told all the papers that my mother was a fraud, and the media jumped on it big time. She...my mother...became the laughing stock of the nation."

"I see." Phoenix said.

"Maya..." Jasmine whispered.

"...White..." Maya whispered.

"Excuse me? White?" Phoenix asked.

"That was his name. My sister told me." Maya explained.

"White? Hmm..." Phoenix said thoughtfully.

"Just a litte longer now before the state-appointed lawyer comes, I guess..." Maya said.

"I've made up my mind!" Phoenix said after a pause. "I'm going to defend you whether you want me to or not!"

"!" Maya was shocked.

"I'm with Nick, Maya." Jasmine agreed, "We're defending you."

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Why?" Phoenix repeated, "Maya...I won't abandon you. You can count on me."

"Me too." Jasmine grinned.

"...That's so kind of you..." Maya said and sniffed.

"Well!" Phoenix said, "Let's fight this one and get you out of here!"

"R-right!" Maya smiled, "Thank you!" Jasmine grinned,

"We've got this, Maya." Maya nodded, her hands clasped again.

"One last question..." Phoenix said, "You are innocent, right?" For that question, Jasmine smacked the back of her brother's head.

"Yes!" Maya cried, looking determined, "And I trust you...So you trust me too, okay?"

"It's a deal." Phoenix smiled, sending a small glare at his sister. Maya giggled at the twins' antics, finally feeling better.

* * *

The twins went to the Gatewater and went to a room.

"This is the witness' room, April May." Phoenix explained as they entered only to find a bellboy.

"Good afternoon, sir, miss!" The bellboy said.

"Excuse me, you are...?" Phoenix said.

"Ah, I beg your pardon, sir!" The bellboy said, "I am the bellboy of this establishment, at your service, sir."

"Oh, right." Phoenix said.

"I've just come up to deliver room service, sir." The bellboy said.

"Um...do you know where Ms. May might be?" Phoenix asked.

"Ah. I believe our guest Ms. May is currently using the, er, facilities...?" The bellboy said, "If you've no need of anything, I'll be taking my leave. Please, stay as long as you like. Enjoy..."

"Yeah..." Phoenix said when he realized what the bellboy had been implying, just as he left. "Wait...no! Hey!" Jasmine was snickering again, not even hiding it behind her hand this time. The twins were silent for a moment, Phoenix glaring at the still chuckling Jasmine when the bellboy suddenly came back. "Ah, I almost forgot!" He said.

"Gah!" Phoenix cried as Jasmine jumped.

"Might I ask you to inform Ms. May that there is a message for her?" The bellboy said, "Please tell her that Mr. White, of Bluecorp phoned."

"Oh, right. Sure." Phoenix agreed. With that the bellboy left again.

_White...Wait! Wasn't that the name of the man who ruined Mia and Maya's mother?! _Jasmine thought, looking at her brother. "Do you think?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Phoenix answered. Jasmine nodded when she noticed the drawer with a screwdriver in it. She walked over to it and opened it. She gasped,

"Nick!"

"What do we have here!" Phoenix said.

"A...wiretap." Jasmine said.

"Hmm." Phoenix said, "What would a woman like her be doing with a thing like this?" Jasmine shrugged, not knowing what her brother was talking about, and pocketed the wiretap. "There is definitely something suspicious about this "Ms. May"!" Phoenix said.

"Why would she have something like this in her hotel room?" Jasmine asked.

"There's a story behind all this, I know it!" Phoenix said, "Alright...I'll be using this bit of evidence in tomorrow's trial, that's for sure. For Maya's sake...I'll get to this woman's bottom! Wait...I mean...you know what I mean." Jasmine was already snickering.

"Oh, bellboy...?" A woman Jasmine assumed to be April called, "Still there?" Quickly, Jasmine grabbed Phoenix's arm and the two ran out of the hotel and back to their respective apartments, ready for the trial tomorrow.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and we now have a hint of Jasmine's past with Edgeworth. Hmm...what could he mean to her? Any ideas? Please review! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Pink and the Tea

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for taking a while but I was away on vacation but I'm back now! On a somewhat unrelated note, I've been watching a playthrough of Apollo Justice and I now have inspiration for that game. I know it'll take a while but I am looking forward to that game, especially because of how Phoenix changed, Jasmine will change as well, though not in the same way. Okay, thanks to The Borb of Confusion (Don't worry, I will have some conversations like that in the future, such as this hapter!) and faver1987 (Don't worry, I will go into detail on how Jasmine knows Mia and Maya once we reach Trials and Tribulations. That one case will explain everything.) for reviewing/following along with all 205 readers! Okay, here's the first trial, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I tried to sleep that night, I really did. But...every time I closed my eyes, I saw either Mia dead by her window or Maya in the detention center. I was terrified every time I opened my eyes. So...I called up Nick.**

* * *

"Nick? Are you up?"

"_Jazz, what's wrong?"_

"N-nothing! What gave you that idea?"

"_When we were kids, you always woke me up in the middle of the night when something was wrong before you woke our parents. I know when something's wrong, you're my twin, Jazz! Tell me."_

"...Every time I close my eyes, I see either Mia dead or Maya in the detention center. Once...I even saw _him_."

"_Jazz..."_

"Nick, do you really think we can save them? Do you really think we can get Maya a 'not guilty' verdict?"

"_Jazz, the question is: do _you _think we can do those things."_

"What?"

"_Jazz, if there's anything Chief taught me, it's to always believe in your client and yourself. If you believe in Maya and yourself, then we'll definitely win and help _him _too."_

"...Thanks Nick...I really needed to hear that. You're a good older brother, you know that? ...Stop smiling smugly you idiot!"

"Goodnight, Jazz."

"Night, Nick."

* * *

**Nick always knows just what to say to me to make me feel better. That was the reason I woke him up first when I had a nightmare as a kid. He always comforted me and made me feel better, just like he did then. My hope and belief in us getting Maya acquitted and helping **_**him **_**was renewed and strengthened. We're gonna win this fight, I just know it!**

* * *

_September 7__th__, 10:00 AM_

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 1_

The courtroom was full of people mumbling until the judge slammed his gavel down once.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey." He said.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." The prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, who wore a maroon suit, a black vest and awhite cravet, stated.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix stated as well. Jasmine, however, wasn't entirely focused. Her gaze was fixed on Edgeworth behind the prosecutor's bench, her hand clenched around her pendant and her eyes filled with unseen tears.

_Miles..._She thought sadly. _I never thought I'd see this day, and so soon at that. _Phoenix looked over at his younger sister. Jasmine, feeling his gaze, turned and smiled slightly to reassure her worried brother. However, on the inside she was ready to run over and yell at Edgeworth while hugging him at the same time. She snapped back to reality as the judge requested,

"Mr. Edgeworth. Please give the court your opening statement."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Edgeworth said, "The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecuton has evidence she commited this murder...and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor."

"I see." The judge nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Let's begin then. You may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!" Edgeworth called.

_Miles...you've changed so much. _Jasmine thought sadly as a tear started to slip from her eye but she wiped it away furiously. She never, _never _showed weakness in public, she was too strong for that. Edgeworth took notice of her single tear before she wiped it. Jasmine would later swear that his dark grey eyes focused on her dark blue ones for a second longer than they had focused on any other person she'd seen him look in the eyes. When his gaze left hers, her hand slipped away from her pendant and her whole posture changed to that of a confident woman. She took the Court Record and began to study it as hard as she usually did. Somehow, Edgeworth brought her back.

* * *

Once Gumshoe took the stand, Edgeworth requested,

"Witness, please state your name and profession to the court."

"Sir!" Gumshoe cried, "My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!"

_This guy sure does respect Miles from the look of things. _Jasmine thought, her arms crossed as she looked at the detective.

"Detective Gumshoe. Please, describe for us the details of this murder." Edgeworth requested.

"Very well, sir!" Gumshoe agreed, "Let me use this floor map of the office to explain." Gumshoe showed the floor map and explained, "The body was found by this window, here." Gumshoe marked Mia's location as Edgeworth asked,

"And the cause of death?"

"Loss of blood due to being stuck by a blunt object, sir!" Gumshoe answered, "The murder weapon was a statue of 'The Thinker' found next to the body, sir!" Here, Gumshoe marked the clock's location on the map. "It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in a girl's hands, sir!"

"The court accepts the statue as evidence." The judge stated as the clock was put in the Court Record, along with the floor map.

_Has everyone seriously forgotten it's a _clock_?! _Jasmine thought as she studied the Court Record thoroughly.

"Now, Detective..." Edgeworth said, a single hand on the bench.

"Y-yes sir!" Gumshoe said.

"You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene, correct?" Edgeworth asked, "Can you tell me why?"

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe smiled, "I had hard evidence she did it, sir!"

_That receipt, I'll bet. _Jasmine thought as she studied the evidence.

"Hmm." The judge said, "Detective Gumshoe, please testify to the court about this 'hard evidence'."

"As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene! There were three people there already: The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyers, Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Jasmine Wright. I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey! Why? We had a witness account describing her! The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!" Gumshoe testified.

"Hmm...The very moment, you say." The judge said, "Very well. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Y-yes, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"Go on, Nick, this is for Maya!" Jasmine smiled as she returned to the Court Record. Suddenly, something hit Phoenix. Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows and watched as her brother picked up the paper that hit him.

_When my sister couldn't find any contradictions in a witness' testimony, she would bluff it and press on every detail! The witness always slips up and says something wrong...It worked lots of times! _The note said, obviously from Maya.

_Right, I remember that. _Jasmine thought with a smile as she returned to the Court Record, feeling a certain prosecutor's gaze on her, though she refused to lose her focus.

"Something the matter?" The judge asked.

"No, Your Honor." Phoenix answered, "I'd like to begin my cross-examination."

"As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene! There were three people there already: The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyers, Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Jasmine Wright. I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey! Why? We had a witness account describing her!" Gumshoe repeated when Phoenix cried,

"HOLD IT! Hold on just one second!"

"Y-yeah?" Gumshoe asked, confused.

"If I heard correctly..." Phoenix continued, and then pointed at the detective, "You said you arrested her because you had 'hard evidence' she did it, correct?"

"Huh?" Gumshoe asked, "Did...did I say that? Me?"

_Wow, he's really scatterbrained. _Jasmine noted.

"I heard you say it!" Phoenix stated.

"You did say it." The judge agreed.

"You said it." Edgeworth stated.

"We _all _know you said it, Detective." Jasmine smirked, crossing her arms. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk and pointed at Gumshoe.

"Exactly what about this suspicious woman in pink's claim was 'hard evidence'?" The defense attorney demanded.

"Wh-what!?" Gumshoe cried, "Ms. May isn't suspicious and she sure isn't pink, pal!" Realizing what he said, Gumshoe scratched the back of his head sheepishly and added, "W-well, I guess she is pink..." Jasmine rose an eyebrow.

_Seriously, _who _is this damn April May woman! _She thought, annoyed.

"That's enough, Detective Gumshoe." The judge said, shaking his head, "Do you have any more solid proof other than her claims, Detective?"

"Umm..." Gumshoe said, "...Yes." When he said that, Phoenix was slouching, sweating nervously. "Sorry, I got the order of things mixed up in my testimony, Your Honor Sir!" Gumshoe said, "There was something I should have told you about first, Your Honor!"

"Very well, Detective." The judge nodded, "Let's hear your testimony again."

"After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes. I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body! On it, the word 'Maya' was written clearly in blood! Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's! Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger! Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name! How you like that? That's my 'hard evidence'!" Gumshoe testified. During the testimony, the people in the courtroom were mumbling, forcing the jduge to bang his gavel three times.

"Hmm..." The judge said thoughtfully, "Before we begin cross-examination, I have a question for you, Detective."

"Y-Your Honor?" Gumshoe asked.

"Why didn't you testify about this vital piece of evidence the first time!?" The judge cried.

_You took the words right out of my mouth, Your Honor. _Jasmine thought. Gumshoe scratched the back of his head sheepishly again.

"Ah...eh...I know." Gumshoe said, "I'm real embarassed I forgot about it, Your Honor Sir."

"Try to be more careful!" The judge cried, "Very well, the defense may begin its cross-examination."

"After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes. I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body! On it, the word 'Maya' was written clearly in blood! Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's! Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger! Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!" Gumshoe repeated.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, "Detective Gumshoe! There's one thing I want you to clarify for me here. You say the victim, Mia Fey, wrote this note. That she was accusing the defendant, Maya Fey? That's really what you're saying?"

"Wh-what?" Gumshoe stuttered, "This isn't one of those lawyer tricks, now, is it? Of course she wrote it! Who else could have!?" Phoenix shook his head.

"You have it backwards, Detective." Phoenix said, smiling with his hands on his hips.

"B-backwards?" Gumshoe stuttered.

"The victim is the only person who absolutely could NOT have written it!" Phoenix said, taking Mia's autopsy report and presenting it. "This is a report from your department, Detective." Phoenix said, "'Immediate death due to a blow from a blunt object'." The older Wright slammed his hands on the bench, pointed at Gumshoe and cried, "She died immediately!"

"But...!" Gumshoe said but the Wright twins interuppted in unison,

"No 'but'-ing your way out of this one, Detective!" The people in the court began to talk amongst themselves until the judge slammed his gavel down and cried,

"Order! Order! The defense has a point. Someone who died immediately wouldn't have the time to write anything down."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "Mr. Wright. I beg your pardon, but when exactly did you obtain that autopsy report?"

"Wh-when...!?" Phoenix said, "It was the day after the murder..."

"The prosecution's point being...?" The judge asked. Edgeworth smiled slightly and shook his finger with his eyes closed before opening them and said,

"That autopsy report is outdated, Your Honor."

"Wh-what!?" Phoenix cried as Jasmine's eyes widened and she held her hand slightly in front of her mouth.

"A second autopsy was performed yesterday, at my request!" Edgeworth explained, "'Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object...But there is a possiblity the victim lived for several minutes after the blow.' I received these results this morning." Here, Edgeworth held his arms out, a smile on his lips. Phoenix and Jasmine were shocked.

"N-no way!" Phoenix cried, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth open and he was leaning back slightly before he leaned forward, sweating.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Jasmine cried, not stuttering like her brother. She was the more confident of the Wright twins, after all. Her hands covered her face but her cry was still heard loud and clear. Had she been looking, she would have seen Edgeworth stiffen slightly. Jasmine's voice was often considered musical, strong, confident and determined. She was never seen as vulnerable to anyone but her brother. But what she never knew was the effect her voice could have on people, Edgeworth more so then anyone else.

"Your Honor!" Edgeworth said, pointing at the twins, "It's quite easy to imagine that the victim did have time to write 'Maya'!" Edgeworth bowed and finished, "That is all."

"I see!" The judge cried. Jasmine shook her head and removed her hands from her face, noticing how her brother was still slouched and sweating. Edgeworth shook his head, his arms out and a smile on his lips.

"Why, Mr. Wright, you look shocked!" Edgeworth said, "Something you want to say?"

"Detective Gumshoe!" Phoenix cried, slamming his hands on the bench, "You're a sham! How could you give me a faulty report!?"

"Huh?" Gumshoe asked, "I-I thought..."

"Detective Gumshoe." Edgeworth interjected.

"Urp." Gumshoe was very nervous.

"I'm disappointed in you, handing him the wrong report like that." Edgeworth stated.

"Eh...?" Gumshoe said, "I...I'm sorry sir." Jasmine noted Gumshoe truly _did _look sorry.

_Miles is really powerful. _She noted.

"You are at fault, Detective." Edgeworth continued, "This isn't going to look good on your evaluation next month."

"W-what? B-but..." Gumshoe trailed off with a sigh.

_Poor Gumshoe. _Jasmine thought.

"Your Honor, I submit this report to the court." Edgeworth said.

"U-understood." The judge stuttered, "The court accepts the evidence." Jasmine looked over the now updated autopsy report and shook her head. This report had just erased a contradiction that could have saved Maya.

_But Miles didn't forge it. I can just tell. _Jasmine thought.

"Well, Your Honor?" Edgeworth said, "The evidence strongly suggests the victim was identifying the killer."

"I suppose that's the obvious conclusion, yes." The judge nodded. Edgeworth bowed.

_Dang it! We were so close! _Jasmine thought, frowning and trying her hardest not to glare at Edgeworth. She just couldn't do that, not to him.

"The prosecution would like to call its next witness." Edgeworth said, "This poor, innocent girl saw the murder with her own eyes!" The court began to talk among themselves. The judge slammed down his gavel.

"Let the witness Ms. April May take the stand." The judge said.

* * *

When the woman took the stand, Jasmine's eyes bugged out of her head. The woman had pink hair and wore a very revealing pink suit, with a heart on it. She looked very innocent and naïve, which Jasmine highly doubted from the one sentence she heard the woman say. The younger Wright suddenly felt a gaze on her and looked over to see none other than Edgeworth staring at her. She met his gaze and stared right back, trying to find something in his eyes that she desperately wanted to see. However, Edgeworth looked away first, saying,

"Witness, your name, please."

"April May!" The woman said, "At your service!" The woman winked and the court was filled with talking.

"Oh boy..." Jasmine whispered, covering her right eye with her right hand as the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"Order!" The judge cried, "An introduction should not require any reaction from the crowd! The witness will refrain from wanton winking!"

"Aww..." April said, "Yes, Your Honor." Jasmine looked over at her brother to see him slouching and sweating again.

"Tell us, where were you on the night of September 5th, when the murder occurred?" Edgeworth asked.

"Um...gee...I was, like, in my hotel room?" April said, "Tee hee. I checked in right after lunch."

"And this hotel is directly across from the Fey and Co. Law Offices?" Edgeworth asked.

"Mmm...that's right, big boy." April confirmed. Jasmine shook her head. Women like her disgusted the younger Wright.

"Please testify to the court about what you saw." The judge requested.

"It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know! And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked! The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair! Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away! But that girl, she caught up to her and... and...She hit her! Then the woman with long hair...She kinda... slumped. The end. That's all I saw. Every little bitsy witsy!" April testified, winking again. Jasmine groaned.

_No wonder Nick came out so embarassed while I was distracted and cooling off! _She thought.

"Hmm..." The judge said thoughtfully.

"Well, Your Honor?" Edgeworth asked, his arms outstretched and a smile on his face.

"I see." The judge said, "It is a remarkably solid testimony. I don't see any need to trouble the witness any..."

"W-wait Your Honor!" Phoenix cried.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"What about my cross-examination!?" Phoenix cried.

"I thought the witness' testimony just now was quite...firm." The judge said, "Didn't you?"

"Mr. Wright, Ms. Wright-" Edgeworth began but Jasmine cried,

"HOLD IT!" Everyone in the court turned to the young artist/legal aide. She, however, did not flinch an inch, showing how strong she truly was. Every woman in the court, excluding April, admired the woman greatly. "Mr. Edgeworth," She continued, "if you are going to include me in your statements, please do not refer to me as 'Ms. Wright'. My name is Jasmine, as you know." Edgeworth nodded, admiring the woman as well, and continued,

"Mr. Wright, Jasmine..." Jasmine smiled slightly when he said her name, just as he used to. "I understand you were Ms. Mia Fey's understudy, were you not? You must know her techniques well." Edgeworth crossed his arms, moving one finger up down as he did. "Her cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies..."

"H-hey!" Phoenix cried, "How dare you!"

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked, "Will you cross-examine the witness?"

"I'll gladly proceed with the cross-examination." Phoenix answered confidently, resembling his sister more. Jasmine smiled at her brother proudly. She always loved moments when he got that confidence that she so often had. It made her feel as if he was destined for something great, which she knew better than anyone. Her brother was a special man, more special than anyone else she knew, past and present.

"Very well, you may begin your cross-examination!" The judge said.

"It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know! And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked! The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair!" April began.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, slammed his hands on the bench and continued, "How do you know she was the defendant?"

"Huh? Well...y'know!" April said, obviously not expecting the question. "S-she had a girlish physique. Women know these things." Jasmine rolled her eyes at that. "Look...I-I just know, okay?" April said.

"There was only one person at the scene of the crime with a short, girlish figure." Edgeworth said. He was going to continue but Jasmine cried out,

"HOLD IT! What about me? I have a girlish figure too, you know, and I was at the scene of the crime."

"We confirmed you were not at the scene of the crime until much later than the time of death. The curator at your museum confirmed this fact." Edgeworth answered, though Jasmine would swear she saw relief in his eyes, but nobody else did. "The testimony is bulletproof, Your Honor." He finished, holding his arms out and smiling. Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard when it hit her.

_There's one thing wrong with that testimony! _Before she could tell Phoenix though, he already pointed at the woman and cried,

"Hold on a minute! That testimony stinks!"

"W-what!?" April cried, shocked.

"Ms. May, I'm willing to bet that you're lying. Are you telling the truth?" Phoenix demanded, "Did you really see the defendant!?"

"Urp!" April was silent, the whites of her eyes being seen. The courtroom filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel and demanded,

"Mr. Wright! What's the meaning of this?"

"Yes, what is the meaning!" April added, "Somebody tell me because I'm clueless! About this, I mean!"

_Yeah right. _Jasmine thought sarcastically.

"Okay..." Phoenix said, "If you had really witnessed my client, Maya Fey..." Phoenix pointed at the woman and finished, "You would have noticed her clothes before noticing her physique!"

"...!" The whites of April's eyes could be seen again as she realized her mistake. Jasmine was grinning, her eyes shining.

_Finally, an opening! You go, Nick! _She thought.

"No one wears clothes like this on a daily basis!" Phoenix continued, "Except her! And I'm no expert on fashion, but her hairdo looks far from normal to me! However, the witness' testimony mentions neither of these things!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench. "The testimony is bogus!"

"But...but!" April said but she had no excuse.

_We've got you now, Ms. Month. _Jasmine smirked, her right hand on her hip.

"Still, we don't know if she was dressed that way the night of the murder..." The judge said.

"She was, Your Honor!" Phoenix confirmed, "I saw her. And so did my sister and Detective Gumshoe!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench again, asking, "What do you say to that, Ms. May?"

"Rowr!" April said, "What are you trying to say, you mean lawyer! I-I saw what I saw! I...just didn't think all the trifling little details were necessary, darling."

"Ms. May." The judge said, "The court would like to remind you to please omit nothing in your testimony."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor." April said, "I'll be a good girl. I promise." With that, she winked again. Jasmine once again let out a groan at this woman. Phoenix looked over at her, questioning.

"I know how you feel now, Nick." Was Jamsine's only answer, as she went back to studying the Court Record.

"Your testimony again, if you would." The judge requested.

_Dang! Almost had her! _Jasmine thought, scowling at the pink woman.

"I did see everything! I did! The victim-the woman-dodged the first attack and ran off to the right. Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her...And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did! That... that clock! Um...the kinda statue-y clock? 'The Thinker,' I think? Well? Does the accuracy of my report not startle you? Tee hee!" April testified with a smile. Jasmine's eyes widened as she realized what April had just said.

_She shouldn't know that the weapon was a clock! _She thought.

"I...see." The judge said, "I only wish you had been so detailed from the beginning. Please begin the cross-examination."

"I did see everything! I did! The victim-the woman-dodged the first attack and ran off to the right. Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her...And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did! That... that clock! Um...the kinda statue-y clock? 'The Thinker,' I think?" April repeated.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, "Ms. May. What you said just now was quite...revealing."

"Revealing?" April smiled, "Oooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you. Naughty Mr. Lawyer..." Jasmine smacked her forhead.

_Don't flirt with my brother. Just. Don't. _She thought.

"You just said that this statue of 'The Thinker' was a clock." Phoenix said, keeping his cool. "But there's no way of knowing that just by looking at it!"

"Urp!" April once again saw her mistake too late.

"Another person in much the same position as you recently called this a 'clock' too..." Phoenix said before he put his hands on his hips and smiled, "And he was found guilty...of murder!" The crowd began to talk but the judge slammed his gavel, crying,

"Order! Order!"

"Ms. May." Phoenix said as he pointed at the witness, "Can you explain how you knew this was a clock?"

"Oooh...urp!" April had no answer.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "The witness saw the murder with her own eyes! That's all that's important here!" Edgeworth slammed his right hand on the bench and cried, "The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!"

"Yes...yes, of course." The judge agreed, "You will withdraw your question, Mr. Wright."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, slamming his hands down on the bench, "But questions are all I have, Your Honor! And as you may recall, I've caught murderers with these questions before!"

_Well, once. _Jasmine thought, her right hand holding her pendant.

"..." The judge was silent before he slammed his gavel down and stated, "Objection sustanined. You may continue to question the witness."

_That was _way _too close for comfort. _Jasmine thought as she breathed a sigh of relief, that was almost invisible to the court.

"Huh? What?" April asked, "So...what happens now?"

"What happens now is you answer my question!" Phoenix pointed, "How did you know it was a clock?"

"What...!" April said, "Th-that's...Because...I heard it? Yes! I heard it say the time!" Jasmine took this one, slamming her hands on the bench, pointing at the pink woman and crying,

"So, you've been to the offices of Fey and Co.!"

"N-n-no!" April denied, "Hey, I didn't say that! Why would I go there! I heard from my hotel room. Hee hee!"

"The law offices of Fey and Co., where the murder took place, are very close to the hotel." Edgeworth explained, "She could easily have heard the clock!"

"Hmm. Well, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked, "Are you satisfied?" Phoenix shook his head.

"No, Your Honor!" He answered, "I'm not satisfied because it couldn't have rung." Phoenix put his hands on his hips and smiled, "Your Honor, members of the court..." He slammed his hands down again and finished, "It is inconceivable that the clock in question rang!" Phoenix pointed at Edgeworth and cried, "That clock is missing its clockwork!" The crowd began to talk among themselves and the judge slammed his gavel three times.

"H-how could you possibly...?" The judge asked.

"Just have a look...As soon as you can!" Phoenix stated. The judge did so.

"...Oh!" He cried.

"See anything interesting, Your Honor?" The twins asked in unison. It was a bad habit of theirs that annoyed so many people when they were kids, even if it was always accidental.

"It is as the defense says!" The judge said, "This clock is missing its clockwork! It's quite empty!" The crowd began to mumble about the news and the judge slammed his gavel down. "Mr. Wright! Jasmine!" He said, Jasmine smiling when he remembered what she wanted to be called. "Would you care to explain to the court the meaning of this?"

"It is you can see." Phoenix smirked, hands on his hips, "The 'clock' was empty. It couldn't have rung!"

"Therefore, this witness..." Jasmine picked up where her brother left off, her right hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

"Is a big, fat liar!" The twins cried in unison.

"F-fat!?" April stuttered, obviously upset by that one word. Phoenix slammed his hands down and pointed at the pink woman.

"Well, Ms. May?" He asked. Edgeworth, however, just wagged his finger with his eyes closed and smiled,

"Tsk tsk."

"?" Phoenix was confused.

"What is he talking about?" Jasmine asked, crossing her arms and looking thoughtful. Edgeworth held out his arms and smiled.

"Quite a show you've put on for us, Mr. Wright, Jasmine." He smiled. Jasmine's frown deepened even more. "I'm afraid you've forgotten one thing, however." Edgeworth continued, "Indeed, the clock is empty. As you say...it can't ring. However, we must ask: when was the clockwork removed?" Edgeworth smiled and wagged his finger again. "If it was after the witness heard the clock, then there is no contradiction!"

"! Hmm!" The judge said, "That's true. That is a possiblity. The clock might have been emptied after she heard it."

"And that is exactly what happened, Your Honor!" Edgeworth said, pointing at the defense attorney and aide.

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked, "Can you prove when the clockwork was removed?" Edgeworth shook his head, smiling, his arms open.

"Ho hoh!" Edgeworth chuckled, "Impossible, of course..."

"I have proof." Phoenix smiled, hands on his hips.

"W-what!?" Edgeworth cried, shocked.

"Wasn't it you who told us "proof is everything"?" Phoenix smirked, "Well, I was listening."

"As was I." Jasmine smirked, putting her right hand on her hip.

"And now we'll show you the 'proof' you like so much!" The twins cried in unison, pointing at the prosecutor.

"The evidence that proves when the clockwork removed is..." Phoenix said as he took out Maya's cell phone and cried, "TAKE THAT! Take a look at this!"

"Hmm. That's a very cute cell phone." The judge noted.

"Ooh hoo!" April cooed, "You have a girlie phone!" Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"W-wait!" He said, "Wait! This isn't my phone!" Everyone turned to Jasmine who shook her head.

"No, no, it isn't mine either." She denied.

"Listen!" Phoenix cried, "This is the defendant's cell phone, and it contains a recording..." Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and finished, "A recording of a conversation she had with the victim on the day of the murder!" The people began to talk and the judge slammed his gavel down.

"Order! Order!" He cried. Edgeworth was leaning on the prosecutor's bench, his fists clenched and his eyes slightly bugged out. Jasmine could clearly see his frustration in his movement.

"The defendant's cell phone!?" He cried, "Th-this wasn't brought to my attention!" Phoenix was smirking, his hands on his hips.

"Perhaps Detective Gumshoe overlooked it?" He smirked. Edgeworth grumbled,

"The good detective better remember he's up for evaluation soon..." Jasmine winced slightly.

_Poor Gumshoe. _She thought.

"Let's hear the conversation." Phoenix said. Jasmine took the phone from her twin and turned on the recording.

"_So you just want me to hold on to 'The Thinker' for you, then?" _Maya's voice asked.

"_If you could." _Mia's voice said, _"Ah...I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now."_

"_Huh? It's not working? That's lame!"_

"_I had to take the clockwork out, sorry."_

_September 5__th__, 9:27 AM_

"Your Honor, I think this recording makes it quite clear that the clockwork was already gone..." Phoenix said, slamming his hands on the bench. "and this was recorded in the morning, before the witness even arrived at her hotel!"

"Muh...muh...muh!?" April couldn't even say a word.

_Aw, cat got your tongue? _Jasmine thought with a smirk.

"Well, Ms. May?" Phoenix asked, "Would you care to explain this to the court? Just how did you know that weapon was a clock!?" As Phoenix asked the question, he pointed at the witness.

"...W-well...!" April said, "Well, isn't it o-obvious? I saw that clock before! Um...what store was that again? I-I go to so many! Oops! I forgot!" The pink woman winked again. Jasmine covered her face with her hands, feeling Edgeworth's gaze on her again.

"So the witness had seen it before." The judge said, "That would make sense. Does the defense have any objections, Mr. Wright?"

"The witness claims she had "seen it before"." Phoenix said, "But this directly contradicts a piece of evidence already submitted to this court!"

"Well then, let's see it." The judge said, "Please produce this evidence that will prove the witness had not seen the clock before." Jasmine smiled as Phoenix took out the clock itself.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix cried, "It's simple. This clock was never in any store, ever!"

"W-whaaat!?" April cried.

"A friend of mine made that clock." Phoenix smirked, hands on his hips.

"Only two exist in the world." Jasmine continued, right hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips as well.

"And the one that isn't here is in police custody!" The twins finished in unison.

"I-impossible!" April cried, "Everything is sold in stores!"

"Ms. May, I think it's high time you went shopping for a better excuse...?" Phoenix said.

"Mmpf..." April mumbled.

"Oh? Excuses not on sale today?" Jasmine smirked at the witness.

"Oooh? Oh ho ho. Mmmrrrrph!" Then...April May broke. She covered her face and cried, "Ooooorrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh...hhh!" Then, she removed her arms, looked shocked and glared at the whole court, her face completely different. It was now dark and menacing looking. "What's it to you, porcupine-head and you stupid girl!?" She cried, "That stupid clock doesn't matter, okay!? She did it! And she should die for it! Die!" The court filled with talk about the witness' behavior until the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"W-w-whoa!" The judge cried, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. T-this is a court of law and the witness will remain calm!"

"Hrrrgh...hrrrh..." April growled when she did a total 360, looking exactly as she had seconds ago, all innocent. "Hrrr...heh. Oh?" She said, "Oh! Oh? Oh hoh ho! S-silly me!" She grunted before asking, "Did I, um, like...lose it? I guess I did. Tee hee!" She winked again and Jasmine covered her right eye again, her left meeting Edgeworth's gaze on her, yet again.

_She reminds me way too much of _that _girl. _Jasmine thought.

"Ms. May, let me ask." The judge requested, "Tell me, how did you know the weapon was a clock?"

"..." April didn't answer, having done a 360 again and was glaring at the defense attorney and aide.

"Hmm...oh dear." The judge shook his head, "Does the defense have an opinion on this...behavior?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix answered, "Allow me to explain how I see the truth of the matter. Ms. April May, you knew the weapon was a clock because you had heard about it. The witness had never held the clock in her hand! However, she had heard that it was a clock!"

"She 'heard'...?" The judge asked.

"That is correct, Your Honor." Phoenix nodded, "There was no other way she could have known 'The Thinker' was a clock!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and finished, "And I can show you the proof!"

"Well, this is interesting." The judge said, "Let's see it, then. Show me evidence proving that the witness 'heard' the murder weapon was a clock." Jasmine took the wiretap out of her pocket and passed it to her twin, who cried,

"TAKE THAT! Have a look at this." His hands were on his hips and he was smirking again. April glared at the twins.

"Ah! Oooh! Th-that!? Eh heh..." When she finished speaking, she did another 360, though she looked nervous.

"I found this in Ms. May's room." Phoenix explained. The court filled with talking and the judge slammed his gavel three times.

"Mr. Wright!" The judge cried, "Please explain to the court what this is!"

"Ms. April May?" Phoenix said before he pointed at the witness, "You were tapping the victim, Ms. Mia Fey's phone, were you not?"

"Oooh. Oooooh!" April growled.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, slamming his right hand on the bench. "Your Honor, this is irrelevant!"

"I'm not entirely sure that it is." The judge disagreed, "Objection overruled. It troubles me that our witness was in possession of a wiretap."

"This is outrageous!" Edgeworth cried, "Does the defense truly claim that the witness was tapping her phone?"

"Absolutely!" The twins cried in unison, their faces identically stubborn.

"Even if that was the case, which it's not," Edgeworth said, whispering part of the sentence under his breath, "you still have to prove one thing! Did the victim ever say that the weapon was a clock on the phone?" Edgeworth slammed his hand down again and cried, "Can you prove that? I THINK NOT!"

"Oh yeah? I THINK I CAN!" Phoenix cried, "It's simple!"

"WHAAAAT!?" Edgeworth shouted, shocked. Phoenix slammed his hands down.

"Here's my proof." He said, "The proof that the victim said, on the phone, that the weapon was a clock is...TAKE THAT! I present the defendant's cell phone."

"Yes, we've seen that." The judge said.

"Listen once more to the conversation between the defendant and the victim." Phoenix said before his sister turned on the recording.

"_Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while." _Maya's voice said.

"_Well, actually there's something I want you to hold on to for me." _Mia's voice said.

"_Again? What's it this time?"_

"_It's...a clock. It's made to look like that statue, 'The Thinker'. And it tells you the time!"_

"Ms. April May!" Phoenix cried, "You used a wiretap to listen to this conversation! That's how you knew 'The Thinker' was a clock!" Phoenix slammed his hands down again. "Am I wrong!?" He demanded.

"I...I..." April stuttered.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, slamming his right hand down. "Your Honor, this is ridiculous!"

"Your Honor, look at the witness' face?" Jasmine interjected, pointing at the witness, "Does she seem amused to you!?" Jasmine slammed her hands down and cried, "The defense demands an answer!"

"La...laaa...lrrrrgf!" April growled as she glared at the Wright twins.

"Witness, answer the question." The judge stated, "Did you tap her phone?" The woman was still silent. "Ms. May!" The judge cried.

"Shut up, all of you!" April cried, "What gives you the right to talk to ME like that! You...You LAWYERS!" The courtroom was dead silent. "I-it's no fair!" April whined, "All of you g-ganging up on me like that...Oh, so I'm the bad girl, is that it? Is that it!? Uh...uh...uwaaaaaaah!" The pink woman began to cry dramatically.

"Why did you tap her phone?" Phoenix asked. April was silent. "Answer the question!" Phoenix demanded.

"Do I have to?" April asked pathetically, "Isn't this a murder trial? Isn't tippity-tapping er...irrelevant?"

"Ms. May." Phoenix said, "You were tapping the victim's phone!" He slammed his hands down and pointed at the woman. "I hardly call that 'irrelevant'!" The court filled with voices until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"While the court does not condone the defense's tone of speech, he has a point." The judge stated, "Well, Ms. May? Do you have an explanation for the court? Can you prove you had nothing to do with this murder, even though you tapped her phone?"

_There's no way she can pull _that _off! _Jasmine thought, though her face remained blank.

"Mr. Lawyer, I saw that evil, evil grin!" April said, "You were probably thinking "I'd like to see her pull THAT off", weren't you! Well, you're not the first man who's thought that! And of course...I can, and will!"

"You can't be serious! No way!" Phoenix said, sweating.

_No..._Jasmine thought, her eyes wide and her hand above her mouth.

"Way, I say! Way!" April said, "Oh, and I assure you I'm serious, Mr. Lawyer. Hmph! Okay? So, the killing happened around 9:00 at night? Why, that's just when I was getting room service from that sweet bellboy..."

"R-room service!?" Phoenix cried.

"Ice coffee, I believe it was?" April smiled, "Ice coffee? You know? Like normal coffee, but COLD. If you don't drink it quick, the ice melts and then you have...regular cold coffee."

"I-ice coffee...!?" Phoenix asked.

"Think I'm making this up?" April asked, "Ask the bellboy!" She then winked and Jasmine once again covered her right eye, meeting Edgeworth's gaze for a second.

"Ergo, the witness was not on the scene at the time of the murder!" Edgeworth said after a second, bowing.

"!" Phoenix was shocked, his eyes were wide, his mouth open and he was leaning back. Jasmine covered her face with both of her hands again. The people in the courtroom talked among themselves until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"So, where does that leave us...?" The judge asked, confused.

"It is my great displeasure to inform you..." Edgeworth said, his arms crossed and his finger moving up and down. "That the witness appears to have been tapping the victim's telephone." Edgeworth slammed his right hand on the desk and continued, "However! That is a seperate crime, with no bearing on the current case whatsoever! Her testimony stands!" Here, Edgeworth pointed at the defense team. "She saw the defendant, Maya Fey, commit murder!"

_No way can this be happening! _Jasmine thought, _There has to be some way to tie her to the murder, we can't let her walk away like this!_

"Well, does the defense have anything to say?" The judge asked.

"Um, well..." Phoenix said, "The defense would like to call the hotel bellboy as a witness! There's something suspicious there, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

"Yeah, Nick!" Jasmine grinned, "You're doing awesome!"

"I think you've sunken quite low enough already." April whined

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, pointing, "I object to calling the bellboy!"

"W-why?" Phoenix asked, "What's your reason?"

"Because I hold that the wiretapping had nothing to do with the killing!" Edgeworth stated, his arms outstretched and a smile on his lips.

"...!" Phoenix was silent.

"No!" Jasmine whispered, her hand clutching her pendant. This was their only chance! _Miles...please don't take this away from us now! _She thought.

"However..." Edgeworth said, shaking his head, "If you agree to one condition, I'll consent to calling this witness."

"Condition...?" Phoenix asked.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"If Ms. April May's alibi is not called into question after you examine the bellboy..." Edgeworth said, "Then you will recognize that Ms. April May was not the killer, thus she is innocent! Therefore you must accept the verdict of 'guilty' for Ms. Maya Fey! That is my condition." Jasmine ran her thumb over her engraved heart as she thought it over. If they accepted the condition, they actually had a chance. If not, they'd lose on the spot. She looked over to tell her brother this but he already pointed at Egeworth and stated,

"Understood. I accept your condition."

"Hmph." Edgeworth said as he shook his head, his arms outstreched, "Fool...You fell right into my trap!" Jasmine's eyes widened.

_Oh no!_

"Uh...um, wait..." Phoenix started but the judge slammed his gavel down and nodded,

"Very well! The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!" As they stood there, waiting, Jasmine's gaze drifted to the prosecutor. She just stared at him until his gaze too drifted to her. They stared at each other, searching each other's eyes for...something, but neither knew what. Jasmine's thumb ran over the engraved heart as she gave a slight smile but Edgeworth didn't return it, instead looking away.

* * *

When the bellboy arrived, Edgeworth spoke.

"I believe we're ready for the witness to testify." He stated, "He certainly looks like a bellboy." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _She thought sarcastically.

"Yes, sir." The bellboy said, "I received your summons in the middle of work, sir. I'm happy to be of service."

"That tea set looks rather heavy, so without further ado," The judge said, "the witness may begin his testimony."

"Very good, sir!" The bellboy agreed before he testified, "I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations! I believe I received a call after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Ms. May. She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir. I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course. And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Ms. May, herself."

"I see." The judge said, "The defense may begin its cross-examination."

"R-right!" Phoenix said, "I'm ready."

_I hope so, Nick. I hope so. _Jasmine thought, her hand still gripping her pendant, as her nerves wouldn't leave.

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations! I believe I received a call after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Ms. May. She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir. I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course." The bellboy repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "'Precisely' 9:00, then?"

"Precisely, exactly, and most definitely, sir, 9:00 PM." The bellboy confirmed.

"How can you be so sure!?" Phoenix demanded.

"Ms. May was quite insistent that it be brought then." The bellboy said, ""Oh, bellboy? Tee hee! I'd like, like, ice coffee at exactly 9:00!" Something like that, sir. Therefore, I knocked on her door at the crack of 9:00, sir."

_Why was she so particular about the time? _Jasmine thought, her arms crossed.

"And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Ms. May, herself." The bellboy repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "You are sure it was Ms. April May herself?"

"Ab-SO-lutely, sir." The bellboy confirmed.

""Ab-SO-lutely"...?" The twins repeated in unison.

"Yes, sir." The bellboy nodded, "As in, 'so very absolutely', sir. It's an endearing mannerism of mine."

"How come you're so certain!?" Phoenix demanded, pointing at the bellboy.

"Well, when I brought the room service, sir..." The bellboy said, his face pink and he was sweating. "S-she...the guest, sir, favored me w-with a, um, an 'embrasser', sir."

"'Embrasser'!?" Phoenix asked, "Is that French for 'embrace'?"

"It's French for 'kiss', sir." The bellboy said, "But not a french kiss, sir! More of a peck on the cheek."

"W-why would she have done that...?" Phoenix asked.

"I believe, perhaps, she was momentarily swayed by my prim demeanor, sir." The bellboy said, "It was a moment I shall never, ever forget, sir."

_I'm not so sure about this testimony. _Jasmine thought, _Ms. Month wanted to keep the bellboy busy, why, I have no idea. But Nick's gonna find out!_

"...It's no good!" Phoenix cried, slouched and sweating again.

"Nick, you can't give up now!" Jasmine cried, "This is Maya's life on the line!"

"I can't find anything in that testimony, Jazz." Phoenix said, "There's nothing there!" Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders, held his arms open, shook his head and chuckled,

"Tsk tsk. Finally, you understand. This bellboy has absolutely no reason to lie! Now...If you have any decency, you will end this rather tedious cross-examination here!" The judge nodded in agreement.

"Hmm. It was a bit tedious." He said, "The witness may leave the stand."

"Nick! Do something!" Jasmine cried. Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and cried,

"W-wait! Please wait!"

"Yes?" The judge asked, "Does the defense have something to add?"

"One last question...let me ask one last question!" Phoenix begged.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "Your Honor, I must object. This charade of justice has gone on long enough!"

"OBJECTION!" Jasmine cried, "Justice is not a charade in general, Mr. Edgeworth, nor is it one here. Everything my brother has done is to prove the _truth_! The truth is all that matters here so why don't you just shut up and see what the truth holds for us!?"

"Now, now, Mr. Edgeworth, Jasmine." The judge interjected, "Alright Mr. Wright. I'll give you one more question, that's all."

"Yes!" Jasmine cried, resembling a child with the huge grin on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. She met Edgeworth's eyes and smiled all the way over at him. They had a chance, nothing could bring her down.

"T-tell me about check-in!" Phoenix cried, "Tell me about when you checked-in Ms. May."

"Oh, alright." The bellboy agreed, "Very well, sir. My first thought was that she was a beautiful, beautiful person. She's just my type of girl, so it was a disappointment, really.

"I see...?" Phoenix said, "Excuse me...what exactly was a "disappointment"?"

"Well, I am not without charm, sir," The bellboy explained, "but even I'd have little chance with her lover there." Jasmine's eyes widened. Phoenix appeared to have the same thought as her as he slammed his hands down, pointed at the bellboy and cried,

"What did you say!?"

"Ah!" The bellboy said, "Oh...er...rather, quite!"

"Bellboy!" Phoenix cried, "Tell us the truth now...Did Ms. May check in with another person?"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted, slamming his right hand down. "I object! That was...objectionable!" He cried. Jasmine snorted behind her hand at Edgeworth's lame excuse.

"...Objection overruled." The judge stated, "The witness will answer the question." The now pink bellboy said,

"Er...yes, I see." Phoenix slammed his hands down on the bench, pointed at the bellboy and cried,

"Why did you not mention this in your testimony!?"

"W-well, sir, you er...you didn't ask!" Was the bellboy's excuse.

_Bull! _Jasmine mentally growled. Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench.

"That's the sort of thing you're normally supposed to mention!" Phoenix cried.

"Ah, yes, quite. Indeed..." The bellboy said, "It was the, er, good barrister there, Mr. Edgeworth, who..."

"!" Phoenix was shocked while Jasmine's grip tightened on her pendant and her unseen tears from before the trial returned as she looked at Edgeworth.

_Miles...why? _She thought, _What happened that changed you so much? _

"He asked me not to mention it if I wasn't specifically asked, sir." The bellboy continued. Edgeworth leaned back as if he was hit before he leaned on the bench, his hands in fists and his eyes wide.

"Oof!" He grunted, not meeting Jasmine's gaze. "Y-you fool!"

"Come on, Nick. Take it home." Jasmine said, looking over at her brother with a smile, though she still had unseen tears and her hand still clenched her pendant tightly, as tightly as her heart felt in that moment.

"Ms. April May checked into a twin room...with a man." Phoenix stated, "Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Confirmed the still pink bellboy.

"Then, when you brought them room service, you didn't see that man in the room...?" Phoenix asked.

"That's right, sir." The bellboy confirmed.

"Hmm." The judge said. Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench.

"Your Honor!" Phoenix cried, pointing at the witness. "We have just learned of another person involved who may have been the murderer! In this new light, I hold that it's impossible to judge the defendant. You agree, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Who!" Edgeworth demanded, "Who is this 'other person'!"

"Simple, it was..." Phoenix said before he slammed his hands on the bench. "The man who checked in with Ms. May!"

"Oof!" Edgeworth grunted as he leaned back and onto the bench again.

"Your Honor!" Phoenix cried, pointing. "As has been previously revealed, Ms. April May was tapping the victim's phone. Yet Ms. May herself has an alibi at the time of the murder." The older Wright slammed his hands down and finished, "However, that does not clear the man that was with her! The bellboy saw no one else in the room at the time of the murder!"

"M-my, what a convenient little setup..." Edgeworth said, "but it's too late..."

""Too late"?" Phoenix asked, "I suppose you'd like it if it was too late, wouldn't you..." Jasmine felt her heart, and hand, clench tighter. Phoenix slammed his hands down and pointed at Edgeworth. "After all, it was you who hid the presence of the other man from this court!" Phoenix cried.

"Oof!" Edgeworth cried, leaning back and on the bench again. "Upstart...amateur...! These accusations are...ludicrous!" The judge slammed his gavel down.

"Enough!" He cried, "The court acknowledges the defense's argument. I expect the prosecution and defense to look into this matter fully! Am I understood?"

"He sounds like a parent." Jasmine muttered to her brother, nobody else hearing her and not one person, not even Phoenix, heard the carefully hidden sadness in her voice.

"Yes..." Edgeworth gasped, "Yes, Your Honor."

"That is all today for the trial of Maya Fey." The judge said. Jasmine chuckled slightly at the rhyme the judge unknowingly did. "Court is adjourned!" With that, the judge slammed down his gavel and court was dismissed.

* * *

_September 7__th__, 2:24 PM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 1_

"Mr. Wright! Jazz!" Maya grinned, her hands clasped in front of her. "You were amazing in there!"

"R-really?" Phoenix stuttered. Maya's smile widened as she nodded.

"I think I might be your newest fan!" She exclaimed. Jasmine smirked slightly, knowing Maya was mostly talking about Phoenix.

"Oh, I was just 'doing my job' you know...heh heh." Phoenix said.

"Nick, don't be so cheesy." Jasmine said, knudging her brother slightly. The sadness was still carefully hidden in her voice and she was still clutching her pendant tightly.

"Then again, that other attorney was pretty cool, too..." Maya said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"That face of his!" Maya said, "With his eyes wide, and trembling lips." Jasmine giggled behind her hand, Maya making the sadness go away as she always did. "It sent shivers up my spine!" Maya finished, her hands clasped again.

"Hmm...if you say so." Phoenix said.

"So, what happens with me?" Maya asked, "Do I get to go home now?"

"Well, no." Phoenix said.

"Way to make it sound not so bad, Nick!" Jasmine cried as Maya's face became shocked and her arms were out at her sides.

"I don't think so." Phoenix continued, ignoring his sister. "Not yet."

"Oh...I see." Maya said, her face becoming sad again.

"But we got a great lead in today's trial!" Jasmine interjected.

"A 'lead'?" Maya asked.

"That man with Ms. May!" Phoenix elaborated, "He's the key!"

"Oh!" Maya said, "I get it. What happened to Ms. May after that, anyway?" As Maya asked the question, her hands were in fists and her cheeks were puffed out.

"I heard Ms. Month was arrested." Jasmine smirked. Maya laughed at that.

"I guess she's learning her charms won't work everywhere." Phoenix added, "She's probably at the detention center now. We may have to go down there later."

"Awww!" Jasmine whined, crossing her arms and pouting childishly. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Jazz. We have to." Phoenix confirmed.

"Ugh!" Jasmine whined, throwing her head back. "But I _hate _Ms. Month and I know you do to!"

"...Regardless, we need information from her." Phoenix said.

"Fine." Jasmine sighed.

"Anyway." Phoenix said, "This case is far from closed."

"Yes sir!" Maya agreed, holding her fists up and her cheeks puffed out again.

"I'm going to find out more about this man." Phoenix said.

"Do you think he was the one who...?" Maya trailed off at the end, her face falling again.

"Maybe so." Phoenix said.

"Sis..." Maya whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll find him by tomorrow. I promise." Jasmine swore, hugging the spirit medium in training tightly. Maya smiled slightly at the gesture and returned the hug.

"I'm counting on you!" Maya said as Jasmine and her separated.

* * *

**Nick asked for a full record of Ms. Month's testimony but it didn't help as much as he thought. It was mostly lies and only one part really was left: the direction Mia went when she was attacked. Now, Nick and I have to get to investigating! Maya doesn't belong in that detention center and Nick's the only one who can get her free! Besides, we're up against Miles tomorrow and we need to be on our A game. After all, Miles has a big destiny planned for him, just like Nick. I'm just not sure which direction that destiny will be taking him.**

* * *

**Whew that was a long chapter! I started writing this about this time yesterday and I'm just now finishing it! It's the longest chapter I've ever written, over 9,000 words! You guys better enjoy this and review cause it was so hard to write all of! Make sure you check out my other stories and review! Later!**


	4. Chapter 4:Mr Color, the Blackmailer

**Hey guys, I know it hasn't been too long but I'm very excited about this story! What? I'm on an Ace Attorney high right now and this story, especially the romance I'm writing in, keeps bugging me! I'm in the middle of watching Apollo Justice and I'm just so excited to reach that game and get to Jasmine's role, considering it'll be bigger than Phoenix's but smaller than Trucy's. And, of course, I can't wait to show you how she's changed and Apollo's thoughts on her. Okay, back on track now, thanks to faver1987 (Thank you for such a kind review but...what do you mean 'I wonder who 'she' is.'? I'm not entirely sure I understand your question.), Elemental Medadragon God and Paws-chan65 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 322 readers! Now, it's time to crack down and get to Redd White! And in 3...2...1...OBJECTION!**

* * *

_September 7__th__, 3:11 PM_

_Detention Center_

_Visitor's Room_

"Well hello!" April May smiled as the Wright twins sat in front of her, well Phoenix sat, Jasmine stood behind him. "I didn't expect anyone to visit me in such a dank place as this..." The pink woman continued, "It's really quite...moving."

_And 3, 2, 1..._Jasmine counted mentally. Sure enough, after 1, April did a 360.

"Not! You stinking lawyers!" She snarled, "I hope you die!"

_Well, aren't we in a sunny mood? _Jasmine thought sarcastically.

"Have you come to laugh?" April continued, "Yes, laugh at the fallen Ms. May!"

"No, not really," Phoenix said calmly, "there's something I wanted to ask."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I want to BE asked." April growled, "Haven't you done enough questioning, you...! Spiky-head!"

_Real creative. Like he hasn't heard _that _one before. _Jasmine thought, rolling her eyes at the crazy woman.

"Please, you're scaring the security guard." Phoenix said, though Jasmine knew he was not a fan of Ms. Month any more than Jasmine herself was.

"...So?" April asked, doing another 360. "What is it you wish to ask of me, then? Hmm?"

_For starters, how did you get so totally whacked!? _Jasmine thought.

"About the man who stayed with you in your hotel room..." Phoenix said and at April's silence, added, "Can you tell us about him? Where is he? C'mon..."

"No way, Jose." April denied. Jasmine tried another tactic.

"Why did you place a wiretap on Mia's phone?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Aww, when you say it like that it sounds so...cold." April said, "So criminal!"

"Tapping phones _is _a crime!" Jasmine cried.

"Oh, and I suppose you learned that in Lawyer School, hmm?" April said, "Creep!" Jasmine groaned and covered her eyes with her right hand.

"Say...Why are you so...angry?" Phoenix asked, "I mean, you don't look like a bad person..."

"Ooh, that does it!" April cried, 360ing again. "Bottom-feeding, scum-sucking lawyer!"

"B-bottom...?" Phoenix stuttered.

_Seriously, is she just against lawyers, or just against us? _Jasmine wondered as the twins got up and left without another word.

* * *

_September 7__th_

_Gatewater Hotel_

_Room 303_

The twins entered the room and found none other than the bellboy.

"Ah, welcome, sir, miss!" He greeted, "Quite the performance today, if I dare say so myself."

"Oh, um, thanks." Phoenix stuttered while Jasmine just smiled politely. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that." The male Wright added.

"No, no, not at all, sir!" The bellboy smiled.

"Huh?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Your efforts today can only help the Gatewater's 'rep', as they say." The bellboy explained.

"Huh? 'Rep'?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes!" The bellboy grinned, "Our reputation will swell as the hotel where the murderer used a wiretap! We can charge a premium for the room, of course. It will be great for business, sir!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jasmine cried, "Back it up! Ms. May hasn't been charged with murder."

"I, too, will become famous!" The bellboy continued, not paying attention to the woman. Jasmine crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"What am I, chopped liver?" She muttered under her breath.

"'The Bellboy who brought the murderer ice coffee'...!" The bellboy continued, "So! You are our honored guests. Please let me know if there is anything I can bring you!"

"Uh, thanks?" Jasmine said, unsure.

"About Ms. May..." Phoenix said.

"Oh, her? Sir, not to boast but I knew the moment I saw her..." The bellboy said, ""She'd do it!" I said!" Neither Wright had an answer for that.

"I wanted to ask you about the man who was with Ms. May...?" Phoenix said instead.

"Ah, yes..." The bellboy said, "He struck me as a real 'Lady Killer', if you'll pardron the expression. I knew it from the moment I saw him, sir. He and I are of the same ilk. We both carry the scene of...danger."

_Well, considering I think you're a psycho...yes. _Jasmine thought bluntly.

"If you had a photo of that man, I'm quite sure I could identify him." The bellboy added.

_A photo? _Jasmine thought, her hand holding her pendant in thought.

"Could you tell me about this hotel?" Phoenix asked.

"Nick! Ugh!" Jasmine cried before she buried her face in her hands.

"Absolutely!" The bellboy smiled, "And on that subject, I have an excellent idea, sir! Currently, this hotel is known as the 'Gatewater'. I propose that we add a subtitle!"

"A subtitle!?" The twins cried in unison, Jasmine's cry slightly muffled by her hands.

"The Gatewater Hotel." The bellboy said, "-Murder Manor- Well? What do you think?"

"Um...sounds great!" Phoenix said, covering his twin's mouth with his hand to keep her snarky comment to herself. Jasmine glared at him but kept silent. With that being said, Jasmine grabbed her brother's wrist and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

_September 7__th_

_Grossberg Law Offices_

"Huh. Looks like Grossberg is out today...again." Phoenix noted.

"Maybe he's avoiding us for some reason?" Jasmine asked as she walked over to Grossberg's desk. She picked up the photos on it and looked at them. "Hey, Nick, check these out." She called. The older Wright walked over and looked at the photos.

"What's this?" Phoenix asked, "Old photos?"

"There's two here." Jasmine said before she flipped them over and said, "Something's been written on the backs. "'DL-6 Incident-Exhibit A' and 'DL-6-Exhibit B'."

"Let's take a look at these." Phoenix suggested, taking the one labeled 'Exhibit A'. It was of a woman with short black hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar. "I'm sure I've seen this person somewhere..." He said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we'll borrow this photo. I'm sure no one will miss just one little photo."

"And it might be a valuable clue." Jasmine said.

"I'll take it for now." Phoenix agreed, putting the photo in his pocket.

"Hey Nick, check out this other one." Jasmine said, looking at the photo labeled 'Exhibit B'. It was of a man with purple hair and a pink suit. "Maybe we should switch it with the one we took?"

"I think we'll swap them." Phoenix nodded, returning the woman's photo to Jasmine and taking the man's instead.

"I have an idea." Jasmine said after a moment. "Let's go back to the hotel." Phoenix nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

Once they reached the hotel, Phoenix showed the picture to the bellboy.

"Take a look at this photo." He said. The bellboy looked at a photo.

"...That's him, Detectives." He said.

"Um...We're the lawyers." Phoenix said as Jasmine raised a confused eyebrow.

"Oh, I know that!" The bellboy said, "I just wanted to say "Detective" once. You know how it is."

_No. No we don't. _Jasmine frowned.

"Without a doubt, that is the man who checked in with Ms. April May." The bellboy confirmed, "How about I write an affidavit swearing that that's him!"

"An affidavit?" The twins asked in unison. Jasmine thought it over quickly and whispered in her brother's ear,

"This might come in handy with Ms. Month." Phoenix nodded and said to the bellboy,

"Well, sure. Why not?"

"Yes!" The bellboy grinned, reminding Jasmine of a young boy who was just told he could buy a video game he wanted or he could stay up past his bed time. "I've always wanted to write an affidavit, sir, miss."

"I can tell." Jasmine smiled.

"From hence forth I will be known as the 'bellboy who swore the affidavit'!" The bellboy added. Jasmine stared blankly.

"I retract my former statement." She stated bluntly.

"Just hurry up and write it." Phoenix cried. As the bellboy gave the younger Wright the affidavit, she smiled,

"Thank you, sir." As they left, Jasmine threw her hands in the air and shouted, "Yes! We're gone!" Phoenix outright laughed at his childish younger sister as they walked back to the detention center.

* * *

"YOU AGAIN!?" April cried upon seeing the twins. "Can't you take a hint and stay gone?"

"Hey, the only reason we're back here is because YOU won't talk to me!" Phoenix cried.

"Oh, so it's MY fault now?" April cried, "You don't just have spiky hair, you also have a spiky heart!"

"Enough!" Jasmine cried, glaring at the pink woman. "Take a look at this, Ms. Month." She stated, taking out the man's picture.

"Look, I've said several times, I'm not telling you...!" April began when she saw the picture and did a 360. Jasmine smirked,

"Got ya."

"Where did you...?" April asked.

"This is him, isn't it?" Phoenix asked, calmer than his twin.

"What? Who? When? Why...?" April asked.

_Nice try, Ms. Month. _Jasmine's smirk widened.

"It IS him." Phoenix said, "This is the man who stayed in your hotel room the night of the murder!"

"No!" April cried, "No, that's not right." Jasmine just shook her head, her smirk still present. "D-do you have proof that was him? Hmm?" April demanded, "Y-yeah! Proof! Show me proof!"

"Easy." Jasmine whispered, hitting her brother's shoulder lightly. Phoenix nodded and took out the affidavit.

"Could you have a look at this?" Phoenix asked.

"What's that?" April asked.

"The bellboy's affidavit!" Jasmine smirked, "He told us everything he saw. He told us about the man you checked in with. He told us who he was."

"...!" April did another 360.

"No use playing dumb!" Phoenix bluffed, "If you don't talk, I'm taking this photo to the press!"

"Whaaaaat!?" April cried

"Even though he should be a witness to murder, this man is in hiding." Jasmine said, "I'm sure the press would have a field day with his reputation!"

"...! Ooooh!" April snarled, "Fine! I'll talk! You...you win, Lawyer." Jasmine grinned in triumph. "Why are you pumping your fists in the air?" April asked and Jasmine noticed her brother doing just that, earning him a whack to the back of the head. Phoenix let out a cough, glared at his sister and asked,

"Now, tell me about the man you were with."

"That man...He's my boss." April explained, "Redd White, the president of the information gathering conglomerate, Bluecorp."

_White! _Jasmine thought, _So this means..._

""Information gathering"?" Phoenix asked.

"Well...I suppose you could call them a detective agency." April explained.

"Hmm...So this is the man that was with you the night of the murder?" Jasmine asked.

"...I'm...I'm scared to talk." April admitted, "I don't want to end up like her!"

"It's okay, we'll just ask Mr. White himself." Phoenix assured, "Can you tell us where Bluecorp is located?"

* * *

**Redd White...finally, a name to put to the face of this mysterious man. If Ms. Month couldn't have done the murder...it leaves him! Time to get to work!**

* * *

Jasmine discarded the affidavit and the twins followed April's directions to Bluecorp.

* * *

_September 7__th_

_Bluecorp Inc._

_CEO's Office_

As they entered the office, Jasmine's eyes widened. The room was...insane and in a bad way.

"Welcome!" A voice cried, "Please furnish me with the title of your personages!" Jasmine jumped, startled by the voice. "Your names!" A man said as he came out. He had purple hair and wore a pink suit with a lot of jewels. "What's your names? I was just inquirably asking the title that you go by."

"Uh...Wright." Phoenix answered, "Phoenix and Jasmine Wright."

"Mr. Wright, Ms. Wright, is it?" The man, Redd White apparently, said, "Right, I see...Splendiferous. Perhaps I have intimidated you with my giantesque vocabulary...?"

_More like strange vocabulary. _Jasmine thought.

"I'm Redd White, CEO of Bluecorp." White said, "You know, Corporate Expansion Official? My business dealings bring me into contact with the elite of the elite. So I'm afraid I am not used to conversing with the wordily-challenged."

_Fruitcake. _Jasmine growled mentally.

"Hmmm, let me guess..." White continued, "You are an attorney fresh out of law school, are you not? That's the only explanation for why you would come to me like this!"

_What?_

"No matter." White said, "So, what business does a 'mighty' lawyer have with a man such as myself?"

_Wow, talk about arrogance! _Jasmine thought, already hating this man.

"Ms. May is an employee of Bluecorp, is she not?" Phoenix asked.

"Correct." White confirmed, "She was my secretariat. What a shock it was to hear what she has done!"

""What she has done"..." Jasmine said, "You mean the wiretap?"

"Indeed!" White confirmed, "She is paid to answer phones. Tapping them is NOT in her job description. She does gather information for us as part of her duties. But, I assure you, we do not condone illegal methods! It is ineffable that she would do this."

_Sounds like he's trying to make Ms. Month into a scapegoat. _Jasmine thought, _Not very subtle, Mr. Color. _

"On the night of the murder were you in April May's hotel room?" Phoenix asked.

"Who can say?" White said, "I seldom pay attention to mundane details such as time and place. My motto is: "Don't worry, be happy!""

_He stole that from a commercial! _Jasmine thought.

"Still, Mr. White..." Phoenix continued, "The hotel bellboy has stated on the record that he does remember you very clearly."

"...No matter!" White smiled, "The bellboy can say what he pleases. I still won't talk to you. If you want me to speak, put me on the witness stand! Although I doubt you'd be capable of doing that."

_He does raise that question though. _Jasmine thought, _Why didn't Miles call him as a witness?_

"Oh hoh hoh." White chuckled, "The police...the courts...To me they are mere toys. Playthings for my amusement!"

"What kind of company is Bluecorp, anyway?" Phoenix asked.

"Ah, excellent question!" White smiled, "We buy and sell various kinds of information. We are a company of the future! You might say, we ARE the future!"

_How can you _buy _and _sell _information? _Jasmine wondered.

"In just 10 years, I've built this business up into the grand office you see now." White added, "Ah, in case you were wondering, Bluecorp was named after the color 'blue'!"

_No really, Sherlock? We never would have guessed! _Jasmine thought sarcastically.

"I, Redd White of Bluecorp, as founder and CEO, named it so!" White smiled, "And why, you ask? Because I like the color blue of course! Fantabulistic, is it not?"

_There's that dang made up words of his again. _Jasmine growled.

"Uh...there's something that's been bothering me." Phoenix said.

"Yes? What might that be?" White asked.

"That big painting on the wall over there..." Phoenix said, "You know, I've actually seen that painting before."

"Oh yeah! I remember that painting!" Jasmine cried.

"Oh?" White asked.

"We saw it just yesterday, actually." Phoenix said.

"Your point being...?" White asked.

"My point is simple." Phoenix said, "Er, rather, my question is simple:"

"Why is that painting on your wall?" The twins asked in unison.

"...Mr. and Ms. Wrong, was it?" White asked

"Wright." The twins corrected in unison.

"It appears neither of you fully grasp your position here." White said, "I ask again. Who are you?"

"Umm...huh?" Phoenix said, confused, "A lawyer?"

"An artist and legal aide?" Jasmine said, equally confused.

"No, my feeble friends." White said, "A 'mere' lawyer and artist and legal aide. Worth nothing. Zilch. Zippo. Nada! Just like that sorry excuse of an attorney, Grodyburger!" Before Jasmine could think anything, White punched her brother.

"Nick!" She cried when White slapped her, pushing her to the ground. Jasmine stared up at the man in shock, her hand holding her red, hurt cheek.

"Well, Mr. Lawyer, Ms. Aide." White said, "What will you do, eh? Charge me with assault? Charge away, I welcome it! For it is YOU who will be found guilty!"

"What...?" Phoenix gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked, somehow managing to sound strong and confident, even though on the inside she was quivering in fear and crying.

"Heed my exposition!" White proclaimed, "The police, the courts, they all do my bidding. I don't expect you to understand. It is a world beyond your comprehension. You came here from Grodyburger's, I presume?"

"Mr. Grossberg's...yes." Phoenix confirmed.

"Then you must ask him: Why is it that this painting of his hangs here?" White said, "Perhaps then he will tell you? Perhaps he can explain how a man can live life purely for personal profit! Go now! Skedaddle! There is nothing more to discuss!" Phoenix turned, helped his vulnerable sister up and the two left.

* * *

The twins stood in Grossberg's office, both Grossberg and Jasmine miles away. Jasmine still clutched her cheek, trying to process everything.

_Redd White..._She thought, _The man who ruined Mia and Maya's mother...He punched my brother...and slapped me...He's the one who killed Mia, I know it. But...he said he controls the police, the courts...Does...he control Miles as well? No...Miles is too strong for that. He would never allow anyone to control him. _She closed her eyes and pictured the prosecutor. _What would he say if he saw me like this? _She had no answer.

"Dear girl, are you alright?" Jasmine snapped back to reality to see both Phoenix and Grossberg staring at her. While her one hand was holding her cheek, the other now held her pendant tightly. It was Grossberg who had asked the question.

"Y-yes...I'm fine." She answered. But she didn't dare remove her hand.

"So, we paid Bluecorp a visit." Phoenix changed the subject.

"Oh? Oh, I see." Grossberg said, sending a concerned look at the vulnerable Wright behind the older one. Jasmine was paying attention however, and hid her weakness very well. She appeared normal, only holding her hand against her cheek and the other around her pendant.

"Mr. Grossberg...I have to admit, something has been bothering me." Phoenix stated.

"Oh? What is it?" Grossberg asked, "Out with it, my boy!"

"You see, it's just...Mr. Grossberg, sir..." Phoenix said, "There was a giant painting hanging right there the other day, was there not? The one you said you had "no intention of parting with"? Well, we saw it. Today. It was in the CEO's office at Bluecorp. Redd White's office."

"...So...you noticed." Grossberg said, "I suppose I should have guessed you would. It is a large painting..."

"Mr. Grossberg," Jasmine suddenly spoke, her hand still against her cheek but her other one had lowered. "we know you and White are connected somehow!"

"C-connected, you say?" Grossberg stuttered.

"Yes! And I know what it is." Phoenix said, "Mr. White has something on you doesn't he? Blackmail?"

"...!" Grossberg's face fell.

"I think that painting is fairly gaudy proof." Phoenix stated.

"...Very well." Grossberg said, "This may be the chance I've been waiting for. Maybe it's time to get this off my chest, so I can finally rest easy again. After all, you were Mia's understudies. Perhaps it was fate?"

_What? _Jasmine thought.

"Redd White is a man who makes his living through intimidation." Grossberg explained, "Bluecorp is a company that excels in finding people's weaknesses, I'm afraid. I've been paying them for 15 years now..."

_15 years...That's been used quite a lot. _Jasmine thought.

"All because of the DL-6 Incident, as you may have guessed." Grossberg said, "As you suspected, I could not stand in the defense of Maya because of this. White would have destroyed me if I did. It is hard for me to tell you this, my boy, dear girl. But arresting Redd White will be nigh on impossible."

"Impossible? Why!?" Phoenix cried, surprised Jasmine stayed silent. She was really vulnerable.

"He has information on everyone." Grossberg explained, "It gives him an iron grip! He owns judges, attorneys, prosecutors, police...and politicians."

"What!?" Phoenix cried.

"They are bound, unable to do harm to themselves, and therefore, to him." Grossberg said, "Don't look at me like that. What you see is nothing more than the weight of many years."

"What is the DL-6 Incident?" Phoenix asked.

"DL-6 is nothing more than the sorting code the police gave the case." Grossberg said, "It was 15 years ago now...I received a request from a medium. A spirit medium. Her name was Misty Fey.

_Mia and Maya's mother! _Jasmine realized.

"Indeed." Grossberg nodded, "She was Mia's mother. She had been investigating a murder at the bequest of the police. And...she failed. As a result, the police called her a fraud. I did all I could for her, and in the end, cleared her of wrongdoing. That murder case, however remains unsolved to this day. That case is the DL-6 Incident."

"But why were you blackmailed over this, Mr. Grossberg?" Phoenix asked.

"The DL-6 Incident was top secret at the time." Grossberg answered, "It made sense. The police didn't want people to know they were using a medium! They couldn't let people know. But one person found out. I...I told him."

"You told White?" Phoenix asked.

"He offered me riches...It is an embarrassment to me now." Grossberg explained, "Because I talked, the police were mocked far and wide. In secret, they began looking for the one who sold them out. Of course White heard about it, and he came to me. Only this time, the offer was blackmail."

"...I see." Phoenix nodded.

"...White controls the law of this country as he sees fit." Grossberg said, "Yet if you would still challenge him...Have a close look at Mia's office.

"Mia's office...?" Phoenix asked.

"She followed his every move for years." Grossberg explained, "She may have recorded something of what she found." Jasmine nodded,

"Come on, Nick." The younger Wright led the way out, hand still on her cheek.

* * *

The twins entered the Fey and Co. Law Offices uneasily.

"It's funny, looking at this room, it seems...so normal." Phoenix said, "Hard to imagine a murder took place here."

"Grossberg said there would be clues." Jasmine stated, "Maybe we should take another look around." As Phoenix looked at the case files 'A' through 'S', Jasmine took 'T' through 'Z', examining them carefully when she came to 'W'...or rather, where the 'W' section should have been. "Nick!" She cried as her brother took a suicide clipping from 'S'. "You have to look at this!" Even as she said this, her hand remained on her cheek. Phoenix came over and his eyes widened.

"! The entire 'W' section is missing!" He cried, "Was it taken...?"

"I can only think of one person who would take an entire section of 'W' cases Mia worked on." Jasmine stated, her right arm, with the hand not holding her cheek, crossing over her stomach in thought. The older Wright twin nodded and the duo left.

* * *

"Well, aren't you persistent." White commented as the twins re-entered his office.

"Sorry, but there's something I have to ask you." Phoenix said.

"Mr. Lawyer, Ms. Aide...I really hate having to repeat myself..." White said, "But it seems the message has not yet penetrated your thick skulls...Stop bothering me! If you try my patience further, I fear a nasty accident may occur. Do I make myself clear?"

_Crystal. _Jasmine growled mentally, hating the deal she made with her brother years ago. He said she could be his aide only if she kept her remarks to herself. She had reluctantly agreed, only because of what being her brother's aide promised.

"Mr. White...see this?" Phoenix said, showing the CEO the suicide clipping. "It's an article describing the suicide of a politician." Phoenix continued, "He was embezzling secret government funds. Then, one day, word got leaked to the press. The very next day he took his own life."

"And this concerns me how...?" White asked.

"We found this article in Mia's office." Jasmine explained, her face blank.

"Ms. Mia...?" White asked.

"She had a file filled with articles like this." Phoenix continued, "Every one of them was labeled with a single word...'White'."

"...!" White was shocked.

"Mr. White, I know what you did to this politician." Phoenix said, "You were blackmailing him!"

"Blackmail?" White asked.

"Not just him, either." Jasmine added, "You were threatening and coercing hundreds of others!"

"You were involved in all of the suicide cases that Mia investigated!" The twins accused in unison.

"This company is built on blackmail!" Phoenix stated. At White's silence, Phoenix asked, "We're right, aren't we?"

"What a bizarre accusation." White denied, "Mr. and Ms. Wrong...What is it that you should be doing now? Investigating me? No no no. I think not! You should be searching for the one who killed Ms. Mia!" White then went over to the intercom and turned it on.

"_Secretary's Office, hello?" _A voice asked.

"Mr. and Ms. Wrong will be leaving now." White stated.

"_Yes, sir." _The voice said, _"I'll send someone right away."_

"Wait a second, Mr. White..." Phoenix said.

"You're wrong, Mr. White." Jasmine stated, sounding professional and cofident, though her hand still covered her cheek.

"Excuse me?" White asked.

"What we should be doing now is going after you!" Phoenix cried.

"Just what are you insinuating?" White asked.

"Mia was on to you. She was keeping tabs." Jasmine said, "Because of this, you had April May tapping Mia's phone."

"Then, Mia was murdered," Phoenix continued, "and all the documents about you mysteriously disappeared. So, the culprit would be...?"

"..." White refused to answer.

"Even a child could work it out, Mr. White." Jasmine smirked, her right arm holding her stomach again.

"You did it!" The twins accused in unison. White was silent, turning on the intercom again.

"_Secretary's Office." _The voice said.

"We won't be needing an escort for Mr. and Ms. Wrong." Mr. Color said, "Instead, please connect me to the public prosecutor's office."

"_Of course, sir." _The voice said, _"One moment please..."_

"_White? That you?" _A new voice said, _"What are you doing calling me at a time like this!?"_

"Hello. Chief Prosecutor?" White said, "I've changed my mind. I want to testify tomorrow."

"_What's this about?" _The Chief Prosecutor asked.

"The Mia Fey case." White clarified, "I witnessed the murder, you see. And, thus, as a very important witness, I would like to testify."

"_What? Why now?" _The Chief Prosecutor asked, _"I thought you said you didn't want to go to court?"_

"Quietude...!" White cried, "I told you I changed my mind, didn't I? Oh, and one other thing. Send the police over here right away. The man and woman are standing right in front of me. They look dazed but could be violent!"

"_What? What man and woman?" _The Chief Prosecutor was obviously very confused.

"Are you even listening?" White said, "The executioners! The hatchet-men! The liquidators...The killers, man!"

"What!?" Phoenix cried as his sister's eyes widened.

"_Mr. White...this isn't another one of those..."_

"Chief Prosecutor." White interuppted, "I do not believe you are in a position to freely offer your opinions to me, correct? I'm telling you to send the police, now!" The intercom turned off and Jasmine felt dread fill her. "...Did I not tell you, Mr. and Ms. Wrong?" White smiled, "You are a mere lawyer and aide! As was Ms. Mia."

"How dare you!" The twins shouted.

"I will point the finger at you, and you will be tried as Ms. Mia's killers!" White said, "The case is as good as settled. Now lawyer of any worth will defend you two. I have friends in the local lawyer's association, you see. You'll be given a lawyer so stupendously inept that they make even you look competent." Suddenly, Gumshoe burst into the room.

"Detective Gumshoe, reporting, sir!" He cried, "Aaa! Butz! Hairy Butz!"

"Wright, actually." Phoenix corrected, "Phoenix Wright. And my friend's name is 'Larry'..."

"Oh, right! Sorry, pal." Gumshoe said, "And you're Jasmine, right?"

"Yeah, you remembered." Jasmine stated, her face blank and her hand still on her cheek.

"Yeah. Butz was that murderer, right?" Gumshoe asked.

"Detective Gumshoe." White interuppted, "I present to you, the man and woman who killed Ms. Mia Fey!"

"W-what!?" Gumshoe cried.

"Take these despicable human beings into custody." White said, "...Farewell, Mr. and Ms. Wrong!"

* * *

**Nick and I were led away by Gumshoe. They then questioned us in the detention center. But...something strange happened when I was being questioned. First, they asked why I was holding my hand on my cheek. I told them I couldn't answer. White was the one who slapped me and he controls the police. They wouldn't believe me. But I was forced to remove my hand anyways and they saw the bright red handprint left on my left cheek. Besides that, they asked why I wanted to kill Mia but before they could get too far...Gumshoe got a call and they let me go. He said they checked out my alibi and that I was cleared. Why do I feel like that was...Miles? Anyways, Nick's trial starts tomorrow and White's set the trap for us. The state assigned Nick an attorney but he refused. He's got a plan and it involves me and Maya, who was cleared and let go at the same time as me.**

* * *

_September 8__th__, 3:37 PM_

_Detention Center_

_Visitor's Room_

"Wright! Mr. Wright!" Maya cried as the two girls, one a spirit medium and the other a legal aide with a bright red handprint on her left cheek, sat across from the defense attorney, well Maya sat while Jasmine stood again.

"Oh, Maya! Jazz!" Phoenix cried, surprised, "Great, they let you out of detention. But why'd they let you out, Jazz?"

"They checked out my alibi, apparently." Jasmine shrugged, "Someone called and they let me go."

"Just now." Maya smiled, "The same time as me. It's all thanks to you!"

"Hah." Phoenix said, "Now I'm afraid we've switched places."

"What?" Maya cried, "You mean, you...?" Maya looked up at Jasmine who nodded sadly.

* * *

**Nick and I explained everything that happened to Maya.**

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Maya cried, "How many people does that man need to destroy before he's satisfied!? My mother...My sister...And now you guys! This has gone too far!" Maya's cheeks puffed out, her hands clenched into fists and her face was determined. "Mr. Wright, please tell me, is there anything I can do?" Maya asked.

"Um...well..." Phoenix said, "Well, you could cheer for me in court."

"Cheer for you?" Maya asked, surprised, "You mean...like a cheerleader?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, like that." Phoenix nodded.

"Alright! Leave it to me!" Maya agreed, looking determined again.

"Huh?" Phoenix and Jasmine asked in unison.

"I'd better go get a uniform and some pomo-poms...!" Maya said, moving to leave when Phoenix cried,

"W-wait. Wait wait wait."

"What what what?" Maya asked.

"I'm kidding! It was a joke!" Phoenix said.

"No way!" Maya cried, surprised.

"If there's one thing you should know about my brother, it's that he has bad jokes." Jasmine whispered in Maya's ear, causing her to giggle quietly.

"No really, I was kidding." Phoenix said, unaware of Jasmine's words. "But thanks. It's good to know you're on my side." Jasmine put a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"But...but I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Maya cried, "I've got to give that man a piece of my mind!"

"Okay." Phoenix agreed, "Then, come to the court tomorrow."

"O-okay!" Maya smiled, hands clasped in front of her. "I'll be there! I'll show them a thing or two!"

"And I'll be there too!" Jasmine grinned, though it was odd with the bright red mark on her cheek.

* * *

**Even though it's a new century, crime is the same and now we have a new system. Trials have to end in three days. Most end in one, with a guilty verdict. Tomorrow, the real criminal will be appearing as a witness and will be trying to convict my brother, and quite possibly me as well, despite that I've been proven to have an alibi. It's time to finish this and finish it we will! It's either Mr. Color or Nick and Nick is sure as hell isn't going down without a fight!**

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and do you guys have any opinions for a voice actress for Jasmine, cause I know I need one but I can't think of anyone. Any suggestion would be helpful! Please review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:Spirit Channeling and Partners

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for just disappearing like that but I am still here and I am updating now. Also, it's a good thing I waited because I got to read your nice reviews and make a decision I otherwise couldn't have made. Thanks to Lol123 (Just out of curiousity, what did you mean by 'kind of'? That's the only part of your review that confused me but thanks so much!), pyrosaurus X (Thank you for your constructive critisim. I understand that you're just trying to help make this story better and I really appreciate it. And the whole 'Jasmine voice actress' thing is just so I can hear what her voice sounds like as I write her and because I like casting people as my Ocs. This chapter is dedicated to you because your review convinced me to do this. (You will see what I mean in a few minutes.) And don't worry, Jasmine will **_**not **_**be a Mary Sue if I can help it!****) and black knight3344 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 521 readers! Okay, so if you didn't read the review thanks/replies above, then you should know this chapter is dedicated to pyrosaurus X. And if you want to critise my writing and my character, fine, I welcome it, because it will only make me a better writer. What I don't like is flames so if you hate my story then keep it to yourself, I'm sorry but I have read flames before and I don't appreciate them. Okay, now to go back on a happy note, here is the long awaited chapter! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Once Maya left yesterday, Nick had told me the whole plan, top to bottom. I spent the rest of the night trying to find any flaws or some way it could fail. The bottom line is, the only way it can fail is if I'm not ready. But this is Nick we're talking about here...I have to be ready cause this fight is far from over.**

* * *

_September 9__th__, 9:52 AM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 1_

"Well...I guess this is it." Maya said as she and the Wright twins stood in the defendant lobby before the trial was to begin. While Maya and Phoenix looked normal, Jasmine had a light red handprint on her cheek thanks to White. It had faded slightly but it was still noticable.

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded, "One way or another, this case gets decided today." Jasmine gulped nervously, playing with her pendant.

"Aaa! Ph-Phoenix! Jazz! Look!" Maya cried in shock. Jasmine's eyes widened as she saw what Maya was so shocked about. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth now stood in front of the trio.

"M-Miles..." Jasmine stuttered nervously and nobody noticed the way her grip on her pendant tightened considerably.

"I received a call from the public prosecutor's office yesterday." Edgeworth stated.

"?" Phoenix was confused.

"What did they say?" Jasmine asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"He told me that whatever Mr. White says today, it will be the "absolute truth"." Edgeworth answered, "No matter how you try to attack his testimony...If I raise an objection, I have it on good faith that the judge will listen to me." As he said this, Edgeworth look to the left slightly.

_Mr. Color has the judge on blackmail too!? _Jasmine thought, shocked.

"So...you're saying I'm going to be guilty." Phoenix said, "End of story?"

"...I will do anything to get my verdict, Mr. Wright." Edgeworth stated, "Anything." Jasmine was shocked and she couldn't even find it in herself to look at Edgeworth when he said that. It hurt her to hear him say that, more than she ever thought it would.

"Why...Why!?" Maya demanded, her hands in fists and her cheeks puffed out. "How can you torment an innocent person like this!?" Edgeworth's right hand was now gripping his left tightly as he himself looked down and to the right.

"'Innocent'...?" He said, "How can we know that?" As he said this, he glared at the trio in front of him. Jasmine still couldn't look up at him. "The guilty will always lie," Edgeworth continued, "to avoid being found out. There's no way to tell who is guilty and who is innocent! All that I can hope to do is get every defendant declared 'guilty'! So I make that my policy."

"Edgeworth..." Phoenix said, "You've changed."

"More than I thought you ever would." Jasmine added, risking looking at the prosecutor. He briefly met her gaze but looked away a second later.

"Hmm?" Maya said, shocked, "Phoenix! Jazz! You know him!?"

"We did...a long time ago." Jasmine confirmed quietly.

"Don't expect any special treatment, Phoenix Wright." Edgeworth said before he left the trio alone.

"Ph-Phoenix...? Jazz...?" Maya asked.

"Well...court will be opening for session soon." Phoenix stated, breaking the awkward silence.

"What? But wait!" Maya cried, "Your defense attorney isn't even here yet! He's not..."

"Actually, she's right here." Phoenix said, gesturing to his sister.

"Whaaaat!?" Maya cried, shocked. Jasmine, however, offered no response. She just looked down to the right, gripping her pendant tightly.

"As long as I am registered as the head of the defense team, Jasmine is allowed to be my attorney." Phoenix explained, "Okay, let's do this." The two girls followed the attorney into the court.

* * *

_September 9__th__, 10:00 AM_

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 1_

The defense and prosecution stood face to face behind their respective benches as the court filled with people talking. Finally, the judge slammed his gavel down and spoke.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright." The judge stated.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Edgeworth stated. Jasmine took a deep breath, stood tall and proud and stated,

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Ms. Wright, er, Jasmine..." The judge said, "Are you sure you're up to doing this?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Jasmine nodded, "I will be defending my brother." The judge nodded,

"Understood. Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please."

"As the details of the event are already quite clear to the court," Edgeworth said, "today we will hear the testimony of another witness to the defendant's crime."

"I see." The judge nodded, "The prosecution may call its witness."

_Wait, wait, wait! That was done _way _too smoothly. _Jasmine thought, crossing her arms with a frown. _Why isn't the judge asking why Mr. Color didn't testify earlier? Unless...he's in on it, too! What do I do? I'm the only one who can raise an objection. _Jasmine turned the idea over in her head and finally decided to object. She slammed her hands on the bench and cried, "Mr. Edgeworth, you owe an explanation to the court! Why didn't this witness testify in the trial against Ms. Maya Fey!?" Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head, his arms stretched out.

"Hmph. I'm ever so sorry!" Edgeworth said, "Mr. White is a busy man, and besides...at the time, I thought that Ms. May's opinion was all that would be needed. Again, my sincerest apologies to the court."

"Excellent, Mr. Edgeworth." The judge said, "I appreciate your demeanor." Edgeworth bowed, remaining silent.

_Well...that failed. _Jasmine thought sullenly, though she secretly admired Edgeworth's attitude, remaining calm about the matter.

"I would like to call Mr. Redd White to the stand!" Edgeworth stated.

_Alright, this is it. _Jasmine thought determinedly, _Time to face off with Mr. Color and to take him down!_

* * *

Soon, White was smiling on the stand.

"Please state your full name." Edgeworth requested.

"You wish to know the title of my personage?" White asked. He then held up his rings and smiled, his jewels sparkling.

"Er...your name?" Edgeworth said.

"Yes! That is what I said!" White said, "Oh dear, do my locutions confuse?"

_Here we go. _Jasmine sighed, running her right hand through her dark hair, watching Edgeworth closely. Said prosecutor slammed his right hand on the bench and demanded,

"Name!"

"My name is Redd White." White said, "But my friends call me Blanco Nino."

_You have friends? _Jasmine thought sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the blackmailer.

"I am the CEO, or to use a more common term, the President, of Bluecorp." White continued.

"Did you know the victim, Ms. Mia Fey?" Edgeworth asked.

"That would be a negatory!" White said, "No, I did not."

"...You were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder?" Edgeworth asked.

"Correct." White stated.

"And you witnessed the murder from there?" Edgeworth asked.

"Ahem. Why tell you what you already know?" White asked.

"Very well, Mr. White." The judge said, "You may begin your testimony."

_Alright, so all I gotta do is rip this guy's testimony apart. _Jasmine thought, _Cause if I don't, Nick's done for._

"Ho hoh hoh." White smiled, flashing his jewels again. "I hope you have made your peace with God, Mr. Lawyer and Ms. Aide!" Jasmine's eyes widened and she looked at her brother. White was going to point at both of them! However, before either could raise an objection, someone else surprising did.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "Mr. White, Ms. Wright-Jasmine has already proven her alibi, meaning she is not the killer. You are not allowed to include her in your testimony, as that is a lie." White agreed but Jasmine didn't even hear what he said. Her eyes and her attention was focused on Edgeworth, who refused to meet her gaze. She snapped back to attention as Maya said,

"Let him have it, Jazz!" She smiled at the medium and focused on White.

"Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe. I was quietly perusifying...er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window. Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside! Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way. It was then I saw him:a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair! Needless to say that man was none other than you, Mr. Lawyer! I called Ms. May over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course. The victim, she... she ran away, but you gave chase! Finally there was a terrible impaction! Then it was all over..." White testified.

_Geez, dramatic much? _Jasmine thought, her arms crossed as she thought carefully about everything White said and what the Court Record had. Because she was the attorney in this case, she couldn't spend most of the trial in the Court Record, she needed to focus. _This is for Nick, Jazz. _She reminded herself. _You can't lose this case!_

"Hmm..." The judge said, "If things occurred as you testify, then I'm afraid the defendant is guilty. Very well, Jasmine. Your cross-examination..."

"Yes, Your Honor." Jasmine nodded.

"Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe. I was quietly perusifying...er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window. Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside! Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way. It was then I saw him:a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair! Needless to say that man was none other than you, Mr. Lawyer! I called Ms. May over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course. The victim, she... she ran away, but you gave chase!" White repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Jasmine cried, "Can you be a little more detailed about that? I think it's worth knowing exactly what happened."

"Of course! Comprende! I understand!" White agreed, "The victim was attacked, by your brother, and ran to the left. He gave chase, and struck her down!"

"Are you sure?" Edgeworth asked, pointing at the blackmailer. White showed off his jewels again and answered,

"As you know, I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect!"

"Perhaps you could change your testimony to reflect this new detail." The judge said. Jasmine smiled. This was just was she needed.

"The victim ran to the left, and he gave chase!" White amended.

"OBJECTION!" Jasmine cried, pointing at Mr. Color. "Wait right there! Mr. White, you've dug your own grave!"

"What is this!?" White cried.

"You said the victim ran to the 'left'." Jasmine explained, "But that directly contradicts Ms. May's testimony! She clearly stated that the victim ran 'right'!"

"...! Oh hoh hoh." White said, "It is simple. You have misheard her."

"I don't think so." Jasmine smiled, "Look at the floor plans...The killer was here. And the victim, here." As she said this, Jasmine marked the floor plans. "If the victim ran to the left, as you claim she did...She would have been running _directly away from the door_! She would have been running into a _dead end_! Don't you find that strange?"

"!" White's eyes were wide and he was leaning on the witness stand, his hands in fists and his mouth agape. Jasmine had her right hand on her hip and smirked. She got him. "Very strange..." White said, crossing his arms and looked to the right. "I did see her run to the left...I did."

"Jazz...look at his face." Maya said, "I don't think he's lying about this one."

"Me either." Jasmine said, "Nick? Any thoughts?" Phoenix looked thoughtful when something seemed to click for him.

"Mr. Wright?" The judge asked, upon seeing the attorney's face.

"Yes, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked. Jasmine smiled and mentally stepped back. She may be registered as the attorney but her brother was actually defending himself through her.

"Ms. May says 'right' and Mr. White says 'left'." The judge said, "Can you explain this contradiction to the court?"

"Both witnesses are telling the truth." Phoenix smirked, hands on his hips.

_First time for everything, I guess. _Jasmine thought, curious to what her brother was going to say. Suddenly, it clicked for her and her eyes widened. Edgeworth shrugged, shook his head and pointed at the attorney.

"Hah! I doubt it!" He said, "Er, rather, that does not clear up the contradiction!"

"There is one scenario that would explain their conflicting accounts." Phoenix stated.

"What!?" Edgeworth cried, shocked. Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and pointed at the blackmailer.

"Obviously, the witness was not viewing this crime from the hotel!" He cried. The court was filled with the people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"Mr. Wright! What do you mean?" The judge asked.

"Yes, what do you mean, he was not "viewing the crime from the hotel"!?" Edgeworth cried before he slammed down his right hand. "If he was not in the hotel, where could he have been!?"

"In the law offices of Fey and Co., of course!" Phoenix smirked, hands on his hips. The court once again filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down three times. "More specifically, he was standing here!" Phoenix added and marked the killer's location. "TAKE THAT!" He cried, slammed his hands down and said, "This is where he was! Look! When the victim ran for the door...If he was watching from this point, to him it would appear that she ran to the 'left'." Edgeworth slammed his right hand down.

"Please! This is no time for jokes in ill taste!" He cried, "That is where the killer was standing!" The court filled with people talking and the judge slammed his gavel three times.

"Order! I will have order!" He cried, "Anyone disturbing the order of this courtroom will be held in contempt! Mr. Wright! What are you suggesting!?"

"R-r-rapscallion!" White stuttered.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, slamming his right hand down. "The postulations of the defense are a distortion of the truth, Your Honor!"

"Indeed." The judge said, "They do seem a big far-fetched..."

"...Ho hoh hoh!" White laughed, "You provide us with so much entertainment, Mr. Lawyer!"

_He's pulling something, I know it! _Jasmine thought.

"The hilarity of the moment made me remember something..." White continued, "It appears I have been unclear, and for this, I apologize. Mr. Your Honor...Might I be allowed to testify once more?"

"Very well," The judge nodded, "let's hear your revised testimony." Jasmine stepped forward and Phoenix stepped back, apologizing under his breath.

"You were amazing, Nick." Jasmine smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Miss May's testimony was correct... as was mine! When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left. And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw. Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right. You chased her, and delivered the final blow. That is what Miss May saw. You see? You hit her twice! Don't you remember, Mr. Lawyer?" White testified.

"Hmm...That does seem to make sense." The judge said, "Will you be cross-examining the witness' testimony, Jasmine?" Jasmine wanted to say something most consider childish but she reeled herself in at the last moment and simply stated,

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Miss May's testimony was correct... as was mine! When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left. And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw. Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right. You chased her, and delivered the final blow. That is what Miss May saw. You see? You hit her twice!" White repeated.

"OBJECTION!" Jasmine cried, pointing at the blackmailer. "Mr. White! The victim died from a 'single' blow!"

"...!" White was once again shocked.

"What do you have to say to that?" Jasmine smirked.

"Er...Erp!" White muttered, his arms crossed again. Jasmine slammed her hands on the bench and cried,

"Mr. White! Weren't you the one who told this court you were "abso-posi-lutely perfect"?"

"Mmph." White said, "I will refrain from using this phrase from now on."

"You Honor, if you could ask the witness for a new testimony..." Jasmine began.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "The witness is obviously confused, Your Honor! I would like to request a 10 minute break!"

"Yes...yes, quite." The judge said.

"OBJECTION!" Jasmine cried, slamming her hands down. "The witness is confused because he is _lying_!" She shook her head and pointed at the prosecution. "I request that there be no such break, Your Honor!"

"Yeah! We want justice!" Someone in the courtroom cried.

"Don't let him get away!" Someone else added. The judge slammed his gavel down once.

"Very well." The judge said, "If the witness would care to revise his testimony..." Jasmine had her right hand on her hip and she was smirking.

"We've got him now, Nick." Jasmine whispered so quietly, only the two at her bench could hear her.

"Mr. White?" The judge asked.

"O...okay..." He agreed reluctantly. "Umm, well, see-I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall. Then, the next moment, I saw Ms. Mia run to the left! The killer, you, attacked her...but she dodged. Umm... and then...She turned, and ran for the door! Then you did her in with a single blow! Thwap!"

"Hmm. "Thwap" indeed." The judge said, "Very well, you may begin the cross-examination."

"Mr. Your Honor..." White interuppted, "My stomach, you see, it is hurting..." Jasmine shook her head.

"Deal with it, Mr. Color." She stated with a smirk fighting to come out, which it eventually did. "This is almost over."

"...!" White had nothing left to say. "Umm, well, see-I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall." White repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Jasmine cried, "You heard "that thing fall"? What exactly was "that thing"?"

"Huh? Oh...oh that?" White said, "Umm...the glass light stand!"

"Jazz!" Maya said, "Doesn't something about that strike you as odd?"

"Yeah, let's see where this takes us." The younger Wright said, "Mr. White."

"Huh? W-what?" Said man stuttered.

"You're saying you saw the glass light stand?" Jasmine asked, pointing at him.

"Y-yes." White stuttered.

"Then change your testimony to reflect that!" Jasmine cried.

"S-sorry. My bad..." White said.

"The witness will revise his testimony." The judge stated.

"Okay okay. Of course." The blackmailer said, "A light stand was lying on the floor when Iooked."

"OBJECTION!" Jasmine cried, pointing at the man. "Mr. White." She slammed her hands on the bench. "It was impossible for you to have seen the light stand!"

"Whaaaat!?" White cried.

"The stand broke into pieces when it fell!" Phoenix explained, taking over for his sister, who gladly stepped back, as he was the one to inspect the crime scene and not her.

"Ooof!" White mumbled.

"Just by seeing the broken pieces you would have no idea it was a light stand!" Phoenix continued, "So tell me, exactly when was it that you saw the stand?" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench, pointed at the man and demanded, "Answer the question!"

"...! I-Isn't it obvious?" White stuttered, "I saw the stand before it fell over!"

"So...you saw the stand before the victim was attacked, then?" Phoenix asked.

"C-correct!" White said, though everyone could see his nerves. "That would be no problemo, right?" Phoenix thought for a moment and shook his head.

"There's a big problemo, er, I mean problem here." The attorney said.

"What problem is this?" White cried.

"Mr. White, let me make sure I have this straight..." Phoenix said, "You saw the glass light stand through the window, from the hotel...before the incident occurred?"

"Correct! That is so!" White cried, "It's conclusive, definitive, undeniable...unimpeachable!" Phoenix slammed his hands down and cried,

"No, it's impossible! You couldn't have seen the stand!" The courtroom was filled with the people talking until the judge slammed his gavel once and asked,

"What? Why couldn't he? You have proof?" Phoenix nodded,

"I sure do, Your Honor! A person in the hotel could not have seen the stand before it fell over!" Jasmine smiled, proud of her brother and not even caring that everyone forgot she was the attorney here. Jasmine turned to see Edgeworth staring at her and she returned his gaze fully. She was snapped out of her reverie, however, by her brother crying, "TAKE THAT! Look at this!"

"These are the floor plans to the scene of the murder, yes?" The judge asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Correct, Your Honor." The older Wright smirked, "Now, look...If you were to look through the window at the office...This is the area you would be able to see! Here!"

"Well?" Jasmine smirked, taking over as the attorney again. "Note that the stand is not within the visable area! Well, Mr. Color!" Jasmine slammed her hands on the bench and pointed, crying, "What do you have to say to that!?"

"Er...erp!" White looked horrified as he stared into the aide's fiery eyes. "Ri...dicu...losity..."

"Mr. White." Jasmine said, pointing at him. "If you were in the Gatewater Hotel as you claim, you could not have seen the stand before it fell over! In fact, you wouldn't have been able to see it after it fell, either! There's no way you could have recognized the broken shards as a glass light stand! So, when did you see the stand, Mr. White?" Jasmine slammed her hands on the bench and cried, "It must have been the moment that it fell! And the only place you could have seen that from...is inside the Fey Law Offices! In other words, you were at the scene of the crime, when the murder took place!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" White cried, slamming his face on the witness stand. Jasmine was shocked.

_I did it. Nick and I did it!_ Jasmine though as the court was filled with talking and the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"Mr...White?" The judge said as things quieted down.

"..." The blackmailer wouldn't answer.

"Mr. White." Jasmine stated.

"..." He still said nothing.

"You did it, didn't you?" Jasmine asked.

"...Mr. Your Honor." White suddenly said, "I...I...Ms. Mia..." Phoenix and Jasmine felt they were in a good position when...

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "That's far enough, Jasmine Wright."

"What!?" Jasmine cried, shocked, her right hand grabbing her pendant tightly.

"Mr. White..." Edgeworth said. At White's silence, he continued, "I think the time has come. Shouldn't you confess your crime now, hmm?"

"W...what?" White asked. Edgeworth shrugged, shook his head and pointed at the blackmailer before saying,

"I said, you should confess your crime. Ergo, confess that you placed the wiretap!" Here, Edgeworth moved his finger back and forth and smiled.

"The wiretap!?" Jasmine cried. The court filled with talking and the judge slammed his gavel three times.

"Order! Order!" He cried, "Mr. Edgeworth! Explain to the court what you mean by this!"

"Distinguished members of the court..." Edgeworth said, "Mr. White is slightly confused. Allow me to explain." Jasmine took one look at her brother and knew he was nervous. "As you know, Mr. White is the CEO of Bluecorp." Edgeworth explained, "He ordered his secretary, Ms. April May, to tap the law offices of Ms. Fey."

"What does that have to do...?" The judge asked.

"Your Honor." Edgeworth continued, "The question is: when was the wiretap placed in the office, and by who?"

"No! You wouldn't!" Phoenix cried.

"Miles!" Jasmine cried without thinking, her hand gripping her pendant tightly.

"Mr. White." Edgeworth said, arms stretched out. "In order to place the wiretap, you entered Ms. Fey's office. Am I correct...?"

"...! C-Correct!" White smiled.

_Oh come on! He's so obviously lying it's pathetic! _Jasmine mentally growled and everyone saw the scowl she wore. Some in the court began to wonder if White was actually the one who slapped her.

"You are most correct, Miles!" White added.

"Give me a break!" Jasmine cried.

"Yes...in order to place the wiretap, I breached the Fey and Co. Law Offices!" White lied, "That is when I saw that accursed light stand!" The court filled with talking and the judge slammed his gavel three times.

_This cannot be happening! _Jasmine thought, her grip on her pendant tightening even more if it were possible.

"Now I'm confused." The judge said, "Please explain to the court what all this means, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Gladly, Your Honor." Edgeworth smiled, "Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Jasmine Wright have made their position quite clear. They have determined that Mr. White knew the glass stand was in the office. They have shown that there is only one time Mr. White could have seen the stand: At the very moment of the murder! Thus, Mr. Wright and Jasmine would like you to believe that Mr. White was the murderer!"

"I see." The judge nodded.

"However!" Edgeworth continued, "It is a fact that Mr. White had been to that office well before the murder took place! He went to place the wiretap! He could have seen the glass light stand then." Edgeworth slammed his right hand down and cried, "Ergo, Mr. Phoenix and Jasmine Wright's theory is revealed for the baseless conjecture it is!" The crowd began to speak and the judge slammed his gavel three times.

"Mr. White!" The judge cried, "You will testify to the court about this wiretap!" White's jewels sparkled again.

"Ahem. Leave it to me!" He smiled. "It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder. I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap. That is when I saw this glass light stand." White testified.

"Hmm..." The judge said, "So, you saw the stand before the night of the incident...And this is how you were able to identify what had fallen over. By the sound?"

"Correct! That is right." White smiled.

"I see. Very well, Jasmine, you may cross-examine." The judge said. Jasmine's grip on her pendant tightened as her nerves increased.

"Good luck, Jazz..." Maya whispered.

"It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder." White repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Jasmine cried, "Do you have proof!?"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "Ms. April May knew the details of Ms. Fey's phone conversation! This proves that the wiretap was placed before the murder!"

"Huh...right." Jasmine agreed reluctantly.

"I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices." White continued.

"HOLD IT!" Jasmine cried, "Was it really you that went into the office? Or was it Miss May?"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "Unidentified fingerprints several days old were found in the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Those were obviously Mr. White's."

_And knowing Miles, he's aready run a check on them. _Jasmine thought.

"Now, Mr. White. Tell us why you went to the Fey & Co. Law Offices." Edgeworth said.

"Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap." White continued.

"HOLD IT!" Jasmine cried, "Why did you tap Mia's phone!?"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "That has no bearing on the current case, Your Honor."

"Bluecorp is a detective agency of sorts." White explained, "We have a responsibility to protect client confidentiality!"

_Yeah right! _Jasmine thought childishly.

"That is when I saw this glass light stand." White finished.

"HOLD IT!" Jasmine cried, "Why did you notice something as insignificant as a light stand!?"

"The light stand was made entirely out of glass." White explained, "It was quite stylish, so I guess it made a lasting impression on me. Such a beautacious thing deserves attention, does it not? That is all."

_Dammit! That's all I've got! _Jasmine thought, clenching her hands into fists. Edgeworth moved his finger back and forth as he said,

"Tsk tsk. I'm afraid that's as far as you go, Jasmine. The time has come for you to admit your defeat! You fought...honorably." Edgeworth bowed. Jasmine groaned and stepped away from the bench. For the first time in years, there was clear sadness on her face.

_I've tried _everything _and now...I've lost._She thought sadly as she wiped a lone tear away.

"Jasmine?" The judge asked, "Are you giving up?"

"I am but my brother is the one you should ask." Jasmine stated, turning her back to the court so she was facing Maya.

"Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"...Y-yes, Your Honor." Phoenix said. Suddenly, Jasmine's eyes widened. Maya wasn't...Maya anymore.

"Phoenix!" Upon hearing that voice, Jasmine knew what had happened. Maya had channeled Mia, as Jasmine now saw her late mentor and friend in front of her, just like if she were still alive, though that image slowly faded to one of Maya channeling Mia. "Phoenix! Over here!" Mia whispered. Jasmine would've helped but she was overcoming her shock. When the older Wright finally turned to their channeled friend, Mia said, "Never give up, Phoenix! You too, Jazz!"

"...! M-M-Mia...!" Phoenix stuttered and fainted a second later. Jasmine turned to the judge and asked,

"Your Honor? Could we have a recess until my brother's...concious?"

"Oh, of course!" The judge agreed. When the court was adjourned, Jasmine and Mia both grabbed one of Phoenix's arms, despite the fact that both were shorter than him.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Mia asked as the two reached the defendant lobby.

"Because I saw you appear and I believe in Maya." Jasmine smiled as they dumped Phoenix on the couch.

* * *

"Where...Where am I?" Phoenix asked himself after a while. It was obvious to Jasmine he was talking to himself, since he saw neither women near him. "The waiting lobby...?" He asked, "What happened? ...Oh, right...Jazz and I lost the trial. I was...hallucinating."

"Ah, you're finally awake." Mia smiled, finally stepping into Phoenix's view.

"Hey, Nick." Jasmine smiled gently, hoping her brother wouldn't faint again.

"Gak!" Phoenix cried and fell to the ground again.

"H-hey!" Mia cried, "Phoenix!"

"Come on, Nick!" Jasmine cried.

""Gak"? That's no way to greet an old friend!" Mia scolded jokingly, "Phoenix, I want you to look at me." Phoenix opened his eyes and Jasmine knew he now saw Mia as she really looked in that moment.

"Y-You're..." He stuttered, "M-Maya...?"

"Not exactly, Nick." Jasmine shook her head.

"Didn't you know the Fey women have strong psychic powers...?" Mia asked, titling her head to the right.

"Okay, to be fair, neither did I!" Jasmine interjected. Mia chuckled,

"Fair enough. Anyways, when you accepted your defeat in court...It appears that was enough of a shock to awaken Maya's true powers."

"So...Maya is channeling you, Mia?" Phoenix asked.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Jasmine grinned.

"I am Maya, but I'm also Mia." Mia smiled. "Now, I want you to listen to me, Phoenix, Jazz." Mia said, "Maya never gave up. You can't either! That's what I came here to tell you."

"...! B-but!" Phoenix stuttered.

"We don't have much time, Phoenix." Mia said, "Now listen. You've already won."

"Huh...?" Phoenix asked.

"What!?" Jasmine cried, her eyes wide.

"You have that receipt in the Court Record, right?" Mia asked.

"Um...oh, yeah!" Phoenix said as Jasmine took it out. "The one you wrote 'Maya' on...?" Jasmine hit her brother on the back of the head.

"Nick! Mia didn't write it!" Jasmine growled.

"Jazz's right, White did." Mia confirmed.

"So...so what do I do with it?" Phoenix asked, "Or rather, what does Jazz do with it?"

"Me?" Jasmine gasped.

"Remember, you're still the attorney here." Phoenix reminded.

"Oh, right." Jasmine stated as she remembered.

"Look at the front of the receipt!" Mia interjected.

"The...front?" Phoenix asked. Jasmine turned the receipt over in her hands and looked it over. While Phoenix looked at the price, Jasmine caught sight of the date. Phoenix followed a second later.

"September 4th!" The twins cried in unison.

"That's right, Phoenix, Jazz." Mia smiled, "I bought that stand the day before I was killed!" Jasmine shivered slightly at that. Hearing Mia say that was gonna take some getting used to, that's for sure.

"Whoa!" Phoenix cried.

"This is it!" Jasmine grinned.

"Now, what did Mr. White say in his testimony?" Mia asked.

"_It was the beginning of September...the week before the murder."_

"He said he saw the stand the week before the murder!" Phoenix said.

"There you go!" Mia smiled, "I believe the court is about to reconvene! Go do it, Jazz! You know your brother's innocent, now you just have to prove it!"

"Let's do this!" Jasmine grinned as she stuffed the receipt back in the Court Record.

* * *

_September 9__th__, 1:16 PM_

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 1_

"The court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright." The judge said once he quieted the courtroom. "Is the defendant...rather, are you alright, Mr. Wright?"

"Yes. Sorry, Your Honor." Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm fine now."

"Then, let's start where we left off." The judge said. Edgeworth moved his finger back and forth before he held his arms out and said,

"Your Honor. There is nothing to go back to! The cross-examination of Mr. White is finished! All that is required now is for you to pass judgement on the defendant Phoenix Wright!"

"Hmm..." The judge said thoughtfully. Jasmine slammed her hands on the bench.

"Your Honor!" She cried, "Please, give us one more chance! I promise, this is the last time we'll ask you!"

"Hmm..." The judge said, "But, as Mr. Edgeworth has noted, the trial is more or less finished. Mr. Edgeworth, do you have an opinion on this matter?" Edgeworth bowed and stood, holding his arms out as he said,

"I say...let us give Mr. Phoenix and Ms. Jasmine Wright their "last chance"."

"Very well!" The judge nodded, "You may begin your cross-examination."

"It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder. I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap. That is when I saw this glass light stand." White repeated.

"OBJECTION!" Jasmine cried, pointing at White and took out the receipt. "Look closely at this." She said, "See the word 'Maya' written in blood...?" Edgeworth shook his head and wagged his finger.

"Bwah hah! You're grasping!" He said.

"Actually, Miles, I'm doing the exact opposite!" Jasmine smirked, "Look at the other side of the receipt."

"Th-the other side?" Edgeworth asked.

"Your Honor." Jasmine said, "Would you tell the court what is written on the other side of that receipt?"

"Hmm...Well!" The judge said, "A 'glass light stand'! And the date of purchase...Why that's the day before the murder!" Both Edgeworth and White were in shock.

"You see!" Jasmine grinned, "Mr. White. When you allegedly entered Fey and Co. Law Offices at the beginning of September...The stand could not have been there!"

"Kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!?" White cried.

"Well, Mr. White?" Jasmine said, "Can't get out of this one, can you?"

"No...It's impossachievable..." White said.

"Well, Your Honor." Phoenix smirked, "I understand there must be quite a bit of PRESSURE on you." The older Wright slammed his hands on the bench. "But I think you'll agree you can't judge me 'quilty' under these circumstances."

"!...Very well." The judge said and slammed his gavel down. "Then, that is all for the trial of..."

"OBJECTION!"

_Miles! _Jasmine thought angrily. They were _so close_!

"Not so fast, Phoenix Wright!" Edgeworth cried.

"Eh?" Phoenix asked, slouched and sweating nervously. Edgeworth bowed and held his arms out before saying,

"There is a certain thread of logic to the defendant's claims." Edgeworth slammed his right hand down and continued, "However! There is no concrete proof that Phoenix Wright is innocent! Ergo! I would like to request one more day before Phoenix Wright is granted his freedom. I need time to make one more inquiry into this matter."

"Hmm...!" The judge said.

_No! Miles, no! We're so close, one more day and this guy'll escape! _Jasmine thought angrily, her hand clutching her pendant tightly. Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and cried,

"Mr. White's guilt is obvious! There is no need to prolong this trial any further!"

"Hmm." The judge said, "Well, Mr. Edgeworth?" Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head.

"If anyone is going to call Mr. White to trial, it would be me, the prosecution." Edgeworth said, "I need a day to ascertain whether your claims have any basis in factual evidence!"

"Hmm. I see." The judge said, "Objection denied!"

"Whaaaat!?" Phoenix cried as Jasmine held her pendant tighter, trying to keep herself calm. The judge slammed his gavel down and said,

"The completion of the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright will be postponed until tomorrow." Jasmine growled under her breath, not happy with Edgeworth but unable to hate him. White flashed his jewels again.

"Mr. Your Honor!" He said, "May I go home?"

"Of course. Thank you for your time." The judge said.

_No! _Jasmine thought.

"The witness will stay!" Mia suddenly cried.

"Mia!" Jasmine gasped.

"Phoenix!" Mia said, "Read this note out loud." The spirit passed a piece of paper to the attorney.

"Mia? What's this...?" Phoenix asked. Mia nodded and Phoenix turned to the judge. "Your Honor." He said, "If I may...?"

"You and your sister are quite persistent today, Mr. Wright!" The judge said.

_You bet we are! _Jasmine thought with a smirk.

"I have something I would like to read to the court!" Phoenix said.

* * *

**Nick read Mia's note out loud as she asked. It was a list of names, some of which I recognized but that's not the big part. The big part happened after.**

* * *

"S-s-stop! Desist! Halt!"White cried, "P-please, stop! Make him stop! How...how did you get that list!?"

"Mr. White." Mia said calmly, "Admit your guilt, right here, right now. Or else this list will be released to the press!"

"!" Realizing she was serious, White spoke, "...I...I confess. I confess. I...I did it. I hit her. I hit Ms. Mia with 'The Thinker'!"

"Case closed, Your Honor." Mia stated simply. Edgeworth was in shock while Phoenix just looked embarrassed and Jasmine was grinning. The judge slammed his gavel down and said,

"Well, I see no reason to continue this trial. Mr. Wright? Jasmine?"

"Yes, Your Honor." The twins said in unison.

"You've done it again! That was quite a spirited defense!" The judge complimented.

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his neck again. "I guess you could say that."

_Your Honor, you have no idea how _spirit_-ed it was. _Jasmine thought, giggling behind her hand.

"Hmm. Well!" The judge said, "This court finds the defense...Ahem! Rather, the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright..."

**NOT GUILTY**

Confetti rained down and Jasmine was grinning like a little girl again. They did it. They actually did it! The judge slammed his gavel down.

"That is all." He said, "The court is adjourned!"

* * *

_September 9__th__, 2:24 PM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 1_

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this again..." Mia said, "But, congratulations! You're lucky I was born a Fey!"

"I'm lucky I had both you guys and Maya on my side." Phoenix said.

"Aw, Nicky's being emotional!" Jasmine teased, earning her a knudge from her brother which she simply laughed at.

"I'm glad you made it." Mia smiled, "...Thank you, Phoenix, Jazz. You both risked a lot to help me...and Maya. I won't forget it as long as I live!"

_Aren't you...dead already? _Jasmine thought, still shivering at the thought.

"My time here's running out." Mia said suddenly.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"She has to go." Jasmine explained.

"Maya's powers are still weak." Mia explained, "I can't stay here that long."

"W-what!?" Phoenix cried, "No! There's still so much to say!"

"Don't worry." Mia smiled, "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Ch-Chief!" Phoenix cried. Jasmine, however, couldn't say a word as she was fighting tears. Mia was one of her closest friends and now she was dead only to be channeled by Maya and then have to leave again. It hurt, but the younger Wright knew it would fade with time.

"Hee hee." Mia laughed, tilting her head to the right. "I'm not the 'Chief' anymore. Phoenix? Jazz? Can you guys come to the office tonight...say, 9:00?"

"The office...?" Phoenix asked but Jasmine interuppted,

"We'll be there."

"I'll see you later." Mia smiled, tilting her head again before she left.

"Chief...Mia!" Phoenix cried but she was already gone.

"Hey Nick..." Jasmine said, "I'll meet you later, okay? I gotta do something first." Phoenix was confused but agreed. Jasmine walked to the prosecutor's lobby and found the man she was looking for. "Miles..." She said. He turned and saw her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to thank you." She answered, "For today and for yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yesterday, Gumshoe got a call just as they asked why I would want to kill Mia." Jasmine explained, "I know that was you. And today, you told Mr. Color he couldn't accuse me. You've saved me from that man twice now. You were just...absent the first time." As she said the last part of her sentence, Jasmine reached up and felt her cheek where White had hit her.

"He slapped you?" The prosecutor asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't do anything about it." Jasmine answered. Awkward silence fell on the two. Jasmine finally turned to leave but before she did, she said, "You would have been a good one, you know." With those last words, the defense aide left the court.

* * *

_September 9__th__, 9:02 PM_

_Fey and Co. Law Offices_

As the Wright twins entered the office, Jasmine shivered, remembering the scene she had walked in on of Maya unconcious on the couch and Mia dead by her window with Phoenix searching the room.

"You came!" A voice interuppted Jasmine's thoughts, for which she was grateful.

"Mia..." Phoenix said.

"I was kinda worried you might not." The voice continued and Jasmine smiled when she recognized it not as Mia's but Maya's.

"Huh?" Phoenix said, "Of course we came..."

"Well then!" Maya said, "I'm pretty hungry. How about a burger?"

"M-Mia...?" Phoenix asked.

"...Bwah hah hah!" Maya laughed and soon Jasmine joined in. "You should see your face!"

"Mia!" Phoenix cried. Maya decided to come out then and smiled, with her hands clasped,

"What are you talking about? It's me! Maya!"

"M-Maya...?" Phoenix stuttered.

"I can't believe you thought she was Mia!" Jasmine gasped as her laughter finally ceased.

"What, did I look like my sister?" Maya teased, "Hmm! I might be able to use that. "Oh, Phoenix! Go to the store and buy me lunch, would you?"" Jasmine was bent over laughing again. This was why she loved Maya, she always knew how to make the female Wright relax when she needed it.

"Uhm, Maya..." Phoenix said as Jasmine caught her breath. "Why are you here?"

"Because of this!" Maya smiled, her hands clasped in front of her again as she showed the twins a note. "See? Mia wrote me a letter. "Take care of Phoenix and Jazz for me.""

"Take care of...huh?" Phoenix asked while Jasmine's smile widened as she understood what the note was saying.

"She means the office!" Maya explained, "This office!" Maya clasped her hands again and added, "Someone has to help with the new Wright and Co. Law Offices, right? And who better but me! Maya Fey, reporting for duty!" Jasmine's grin, if possible, widened even more and she hugged Maya tightly.

"This is fantastic!" She grinned. As the aide pulled away, Maya said,

"Wait, no, on second thought, let's make this casual!" Maya clasped her hands in front of her again and smiled, "Yo, Nick, Jazz! Maya here, ready to get down to business! You...don't mind me calling you 'Nick', do you? It's a great name! Mia said that's what your friend Larry calls you and Jazz does too, all the time!"

"You know what this mean?" Jasmine asked the spirit medium. "We're partners!"

* * *

**You know, now that I think about it, it's all because of Maya that we're where we are now. And I'm very grateful for her, after all, without her Nick would be in jail and I'd be out one of my jobs! Instead, we're here with the new Wright and Co. Law Offices. I really can't ask for anything better than this. Working alongside my best friend and my brother to help people who need it the most. And...I think Maya will give Nick something he doesn't have. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy but I think having Maya around will be the best decision any of us have ever made. Thanks, Maya!**

* * *

As Phoenix and Maya shook hands, Jasmine standing beside Maya with a big smile on her face, the spirit of Mia Fey stood beside them, her hands placed over Phoenix and Maya's.

"Good luck, Phoenix." She smiled, "I'll always be here...watching."

"Right! Okay, Nick, Jazz, let's do it!" Maya grinned.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, confused, "Do...what?"

"Burgers, dummy!" Jasmine and Maya grinned in unison, "Burgers!"

"There's a great burger joint just down the street." Maya said, "C'mon! Time's a wasting!"

"O-okay!" Phoenix agreed, "Wait up!"

"Why don't you walk faster, slow poke?" Jasmine teased as she and Maya walked ahead of the attorney.

* * *

**Yeah...we're in for quite a ride but we're gonna come out on top! Look out world, here comes the Wright and Co. Law Offices!**

* * *

**There's the chapter! Whew, that took a long time to write! I started this this monring and I am just now posting it! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry but if you can't see Jasmine's love interest now then you're as oblivious as Phoenix Wright sometimes. Sorry. Anyways, was this better with Jasmine's character? Am I improving at all? Or am I just wasting time trying to make her a huge character? Please let me know in a review, good, bad, I don't care! I love reading your opinions on my writing because I can only improve from here, right? Okay, that's all for now. Please review! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Steel Samurai

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long but I've been on vacation and school has started for me again. But I have some very exciting news! I am now the proud owner of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright and let me tell you, it's an awesome game! I'm also very excited to write that game three times, once for this story, another for my Layton story Sunshine and finally a crossover of that game with both of my Ocs in it. And of course, all the special episodes! And Jasmine's themes are now decided on! Jasmine's theme from AA1-Trials and Tribulations is In Flight from PL vs. PW, it's a different version of Turnabout Sisters and fits Jazz well in my opinion, since she is a Turnabout Sister herself. Her theme for AJ is Turnabout Sisters-Music Box Melody, also from PL vs. PW because it's a sadder music box version of Maya's theme. And her DD theme is In Flight again. Go look those songs up, they're amazing! Okay, thanks to pyrosaurus X (Yay! (grins like an idiot) I'm so happy and you weren't too strict in your last review, it convinced me to make Jazz Nick's attorney in the first place. I hope I meet your expectations.), basecannon, Panther J and reapersocks for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 959 readers! Okay, that's a mouth full. Phew, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai! The pale moon in the sky cries for your blood!_

_The moon? No, it is you who __should gaze upon the moon...For it will be the last moon you ever see! See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!_

_Whoooooooaaaaaaa!_

_Grrrrrraaaaaaaah!_

_The warriors' swords gleam and strike in the moonlight! One has fallen...but who? Only the moon knows! Don't miss next week's exciting episode: 'The Dark Messenger Returns'!_

* * *

_October 14__th__, 5:31 PM_

_Wright and Co. Law Offices_

Jasmine and Maya sat on the couch, watching the TV eagerly. Maya was grinning, her hands clasped and she nodded as she cried,

"That rocked!"

"Amazing!" Jasmine agreed with a nod.

""See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!"" The girls repeated in unison, Jasmine laughing as Maya grabbed a broom and swung it around. Jasmine laughed even more when she saw her older twin staring at them.

"Whoa!" Phoenix cried, "Stop waving that broom around!"

"Oh, Nick!" Maya smiled, setting the broom aside. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Of course I'm here!" Phoenix cried.

"But you were quieter than a mouse, how were we supposed to know!" Jasmine quipped with a smile as she stood up and walked to where an instrument case rested near the wall. It was a violin case, which the younger Wright had been playing since she was a little girl. Lately, she had been trying to teach herself to play a specific song, by request of Maya. Phoenix shook his head at his sister and asked,

"What was that surreal show you two were watching?"

"What!?" Maya cried, "Nick, you mean, you don't know _the Steel Samurai_!?" She rounded on Jasmine, who was taking her beautiful violin out of its case, and cried, "You didn't tell him about it!?"

"Nick never watches or is interested in what I am, save for law." Jasmine explained calmly, radiating a peacefulness and maturity that only came when she held her instrument. "He wouldn't have bothered, even if I bribed him." Maya rounded back on Phoenix and cried,

"He's only the most popular TV hero for young people!"

"Young...?" Phoenix asked, "Like, how young?"

"Umm...10 years old?" Maya guessed.

"Then what the heck are YOU TWO doing getting all excited!?" Phoenix cried.

"Hey! I'm only 17!" Maya cried, "That's seven-'teen'. See? I'm a teen! Not like you, Nick."

"Be careful with those insults, Maya." Jasmine warned as she stood up. "I'm his younger sister."

"Exactly, _younger _sister." Maya smirked.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like I'm your grandpa or something." Phoenix stated, "I'm only 24 myself."

"Then watch it with us!" Maya grinned, clasping her hands. "He's really cool! And...it's really popular! When they asked grade school kids what they wanted to be, 'Steel Samurai' was no. 1!"

"I really worry about kids these days." Phoenix stated bluntly.

"Gramps!" Maya and Jasmine cried in unison before Jasmine lifted the violin and began to play. Smooth, beautiful notes filled the office with the Steel Samurai's theme song. Maya was grinning proudly at Jasmine, who had her eyes closed peacefully as she played the fast paced, action filled song. When the song finished, Maya clapped excitedly with a big grin on her face while Phoenix clapped at a normal pace, though he was still smiling widely. Jasmine grinned modestly and put her beloved instrument away.

"That was amazing, Jazz!" Maya grinned, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Maya." Jasmine smiled as she stood up.

"Well, the Steel Samurai's over and Jazz's done playing." Maya said, "I guess it's time to close up the office."

"I guess..." Phoenix agreed sadly, "Wish we had some clients!"

* * *

**It's been a month since Nick's trial. Mia's murder was the talk of the town for a while but nobody's paid any attention to the new Wright and Co. Law Offices and Nick's getting really nervous. But neither us nor Maya knew what would be coming next. But Nick's more worried about paying the rent this month.**

* * *

"It'll be okay." Maya smiled optimistically, "I'm sure some big client is just around the corner!"

"Hmph." Phoenix grunted.

"Cheer up, Nick." Jasmine smiled as she picked up her violin case and slung it over her right shoulder. "You're too pessimistic sometimes. We'll be fine."

* * *

_October 16, 8:18 AM_

_Jasmine Wright's Bedroom_

Jasmine finished combing her midnight black hair when her phone rang. An instrumental piece began to play from the younger Wright's cell phone. Quickly, the aide walked over to her bed and picked up her dark purple cell phone before she answered it.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"_J-Jazz!" _Maya's voice cried on the other side.

"Maya! What's wrong!?" Jasmine cried, picking up the panic lacing the spirit medium in training's voice.

"_It's the Steel Samurai! The Steel Samurai got arrested!" _Maya cried.

"Wait, you mean the real Steel Samurai!?" Jasmine asked, standing up from her bed.

"_Yes! They're saying that the Steel Samurai killed a villian!" _Maya explained.

"Wait, in real life!?" Jasmine cried.

"_Yes! He actually did it! In real life!" _Maya confirmed, _"He skewered a villian with his Samurai Spear!"_

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Jasmine cried.

"_Just come to the office, quick!" _Maya cried.

"I'm on my way." Jasmine stated before she hung up. Quickly, the aide grabbed her dark purple leather jacket and her boots and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

_October 16__th__, 9:22 AM_

_Wright and Co. Law Offices_

Jasmine and Maya sat on the couch, watching the TV intensely.

_Now for the morning news. The actor Will Powers was arrested yesterday. Powers plays the lead role in the popular kid's show _The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo_. He was arrested on suspicion of murder. The victim was Jack Hammer, who plays the villian known as the 'Evil Magistrate'. His body was found still inside the Evil Magistrate costume. The 'Samurai Spear' was also found stuck through the body. Police believe this was the murder weapon, and are investigating further._

"...This has to be a joke." Phoenix said, drawing the girls' attention to him.

"No, no, no!" Maya cried sadly, "It's a nightmare! The Steel Samurai is over! The world is over!" Jasmine wrapped her arms around the younger Fey and held her tightly, her hand stroaking her hair. Just then, Maya's cell phone rang. The spirit medium left the female Wright's arms and answered it. "Yes...Wright and Co. Law Offices. ...What!? Nick! Jazz! I-it's the Steel Samurai!"

"What!?" The twins cried in unison, though Phoenix stuttered when he did.

"Yes...yes, of course!" Maya continued, "We'll be right there!" With that, Maya hung up. "Let's go, Nick, Jazz!" She said.

"Go? Go where?" Phoenix asked.

"They have the Steel Samurai down in detention!" Maya explained.

"So what!?" Phoenix cried.

"So, I've decided this will be our first case!" Maya answered.

"Let's go!" Jasmine agreed. Phoenix sighed and the trio headed out.

* * *

_October 16__th_

_Detention Center_

_Visitor's Room_

When the trio entered, they found a man with wild brown hair and brown eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit. Maya was staring at him silently, eyes wide while Jasmine was staring at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Maya?" Phoenix asked, "It's him! In the flesh!"

"Umm...Is that guy really him?" Maya asked.

"Whaddya mean 'that guy'?" Phoenix asked, "Of course it's him! Will Powers, our client! That's him."

"Um, maybe I shouldn't be saying this..." Maya said, "But he definitely did it. Murder. At least once. Maybe twice."

"Maya!" Jasmine cried, scolding the girl.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Phoenix cried, "What are you saying!?"

"Umm..." Will suddenly said.

"Y-yes!?" Maya stuttered.

"Something wrong...?" Will asked.

"N-no! No!" Maya cried.

"I know, I know." Will said, "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"D-disappointed!?" Maya asked, "Oh no. Oh no."

"No, it's okay." Will said, "This is the real me. When I got the part of the Steel Samurai, with that mask...I decided I would never show my face in public until the job was over. It's the kids, you know. I didn't want to wreck their dreams."

"Oh..." Maya said.

"I see." Jasmine nodded, though she found it slightly strange.

"I guess it didn't matter." Will said, slouching slightly. "So much for dreams. I wonder what they think of the Steel Samurai now." Will sniffed and cried, "Uwaaah!"

"Nick!" Maya said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"He's a good guy!" Maya and Jasmine cried in unison, "We mean, he's good!"

"Yeah." Phoenix stated.

"He didn't do it!" The girls smiled in unison. Phoenix had no words, earning a laugh from Jasmine. Turning to Will, he said,

"Maybe you could start by telling us what happened."

"Y-yes. Of course." Will agreed.

"No need to be so nervous, Will." Jasmine said reassuringly, "We're here to help you after all." Will smiled nervously in thanks and continued,

"It seems like it was only yesterday. Actually, it was only yesterday. The cast had come down to Global Studios for a run-through. We went through a few action sequences at 10:00 that morning. There was a rehearsal scheduled for 5:00 in the afternoon. But when 5:00 came around, and the staff gathered at the studio...The Evil Magistrate was found lying in a crumpled heap near the set. They took off his mask...And discovered that it was Jack Hammer...dead! He had been expertly skewered with the Samurai Spear."

"The 'Samurai Spear'...?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, it's a long spear that I...that the Steel Samurai uses as a weapon." Will explained.

"Maybe you could explain to me just what the 'Steel Samurai' is." Phoenix requested.

"Nick!" Jasmine cried, slapping the back of her brother's spikey head.

"How could you say such a thing?" Maya cried, "I-I'm sorry, sir, I apologize for my partner! He's new to this, and a bit OUT OF TOUCH with the world."

"You can say that again." Jasmine smirked at her brother as he glared at her and Maya, crying,

"Hey! Who's 'new to this'!?"

"No, it's alright, really." Will said, "The Steel Samurai is the lead character in a popular kid's show. He walks the streets of Neo Olde Tokyo...Fighting battle after battle against the Evil Magistrate and his minions. Of course, he never really defeats the Evil Magistrate. Although...I guess he did defeat him this time..." Will sniffed again and cried, "Uwaaah!"

"I-I see." Phoenix stuttered.

"Oh, Will." Jasmine whispered sadly, feeling pity for the actor in front of her.

"Now, where were you on the day of the murder?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, that morning I came to the studios at 9:00." Will explained, "We worked through some action scenes until noon. Rehearsal was to begin at 5:00, but I was a little tired. So after lunch, I took a nap in my dressing room. When I woke up, it was after 5:00! I was late for the rehearsal! I hurried to the studio...and found everyone looking shocked. They arrested me on the spot, and brought me here."

_He was sleeping? Well, I'm not sure how good of an alibi that is. _Jasmine thought, crossing her arms.

"What will the kids think?" Will sniffed.

"I think I should probably check out the scene of the murder..." Phoenix said.

"Right...Global Studios. I'll draw you a map." Will said.

"Wow! Nick! Let's go!" Maya grinned.

"Come on, hurry!" Jasmine added with a grin as the two girls literally dragged the attorney out, with Maya grabbing his hand, which Jasmine noted slyly, and Jasmine pulling his other arm.

* * *

_October 16__th_

_Global Studios_

_Main Gate_

"Wow! So this is where they make the Steel Samurai show!" Maya grinned as the trio reached the main gate.

"This is so exciting!" Jasmine squealed like a little kid, a side of her that only came out when anything concerned the Steel Samurai.

"Awesome!" Maya agreed, "Aren't you excited, Nick!?"

"Hey! You there!" A voice cried. The trio turned to see an old woman wearing a security guard uniform. "You want in, you gotta go through me!" She cried.

"O-oh...s-sorry!" Maya stuttered, "W-we're, um, lawyers."

"Oh yeah?" The lady smirked, "Well that's great. I'm security! And it's my job to make sure that gawkers like you stay OUT."

"G-gawkers?" Maya asked.

"Gawkers! Sightseers! Tourists!" Security Lady cried, "I know the type. You heard about the incident and came to snoop around. Youths today! Something horrible happens and all you can think of is sightseeing. Wasting your time at a place like this. Don't you have jobs you should be doing? Or do lawyers not work like the rest of us? Maybe I should become a lawyer too. Sounds like a life of ease to me no work just loafing around all day as you please. Well when I was young things were a mite different, mind you we didn't prance around in strange hippie clothes. What are the youths coming to these days my own son hasn't called in..." The old windbag continued rambling.

"Umm...Nick?" Maya asked hesitantly, "Will I grow up to be like her? Please say no."

"I dunno! It's possible." Phoenix said. In response, Jasmine whacked him upside the head. "Stop doing that!" The older Wright cried.

"No way!" Jasmine smirked, placing her right hand on her right hip. "It's the only way I can knock sense into you." Phoenix rolled his eyes in irritation as Maya giggled slightly.

"Hey!" Oldbag, as Jasmine had started to refer to the security guard, cried, "Listen when you're being spoken to! Youths today!"

"So, what do you do here at the studios?" Phoenix asked politely.

"At Global Studios, we make children's dreams come true!" Oldbag said, "In fact, in my younger days..."

"No! You were a star!?" Maya cried, shocked.

"Only a little twinkle between the stars here, I'm afraid, dearie." Oldbag said.

"Wo...wow." Maya said. Jasmine, however, had no words.

"This place has really gone downhill, you know?" Oldbag said, "But 10 years ago, now that was a studio of dreams! Hammer was a big star back then too, he was..."

"Hammer...?" Phoenix asked.

"The victim, dummy!" Oldbag cried, "The Evil Magistrate! He's been reduced to playing villians now. Not exactly the best material to work with..."

"I remember how surprised I was when I learned what happened to him." Jasmine muttered under her breath, with only Maya hearing her. The spirit medium nodded in agreement. They had both been fans of Hammer back when they first met, it was one of the ways they first bonded.

"Can you tell me about Mr. Will Powers?" Phoenix asked, not noticing the exchange between the girls.

"He's not a bad kid, but don't be fooled by his mask!" Oldbag said, "You wouldn't want him on the silver screen without it, believe me. Little old ladies watching would lose their lunch!"

_Like you? _Jasmine thought.

"That's probably why he thought the Steel Samurai was his 'big chance'." Oldbag continued, "No one thought he was capable of doing what he did to poor Jack Hammer..."

"We don't know for certain that Will Powers is guilty!" Maya cried angrily.

"Yeah! Someone could be framing him!" Jasmine added.

"Powers? Of course he's guilty!" Oldbag smirked, "How do I know? I know everything! That's my job."

"What kind of person was Jack Hammer?" Phoenix asked, changing the subject and avoiding the fight he knew was coming.

"What 'kind of person'?" Oldbag asked, "Oh...if you only knew! Jack Hammer will live on in many hearts as the ultimate action hero! He was simply dashing in the Dynamite Samurai series! But...there was an accident during filming five years ago. He got an unlucky break after that. Reduced to playing the villian on a children's program! What's more, I heard they were paying him peanuts. It's enough to make you cry."

"Why are you so certain Mr. Powers is the killer?" Phoenix asked.

"I was standing right here yesterday, I was." Oldbag smirked, "I was here from 1:00 in the afternoon, to 5:00, when they found the body! Now the studio where the murder took place is to the left here. So if you want to go to the studio, you have to pass by me! Only one person went by here between 1:00 and 2:30, when the murder took place!"

"And...that person was Mr. Powers?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." Oldbag confirmed, "I saw him!"

"But Will says he was sleeping in his dressing room." Jasmine said.

"Oh, I'm sure he would say that. He's no fool!" Oldbag said, "But he was the only one that walked by. He's the killer, you can bet your biscuits on it. Isn't it about time for you to be heading home? There's nothing to see here. Move along."

"Um, actually, we're here at Mr. Powers' request." Phoenix said.

"Hmph! I thought you were suspicious lookin'!" Oldbag cried, "Show me a 'letter of request'. And maybe I'll just let you in."

"This lady here thinks she owns this place, obviously." Maya said, crossing her arms.

"No kidding." Jasmine agreed, taking a similar stance to the spirit medium. Standing side by side like that, a stranger would think they were sisters. Heck, even Phoenix thought that and had to remind himself that Jasmine was _his _sister and Maya was _Mia's_, though the two girls acted like they were really sisters.

* * *

"Hello! How was the studio?" Will asked as soon as Phoenix sat down, Jasmine and Maya behind him. "They all think I did it, don't they?"

"No!" Jasmine cried, her left hand grabbing her bracelet with her jasmine charm like she always did when she was lying.

"Not at all!" Maya added, lying as well. "Isn't that right, Nick?"

"Right, not at all." Phoenix agreed, "At worst, you're a suspect." That comment earned the attorney another hit to the head from his younger sister, who in turn received a glare. Will sniffed though he smiled slightly at the twins' antics. "Mr. Powers, you aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" Phoenix asked.

"W-what? No!" Will cried, "I'd never do that!"

"Just now you said that you were sleeping in your dressing room after lunch." Phoenix said.

"Yes. Like a baby." Will confirmed.

"But...the oldbag security lady said she saw you that day." Jasmine said sadly, holding her pendant in her hand.

"She says she saw you heading towards the scene of the crime!" Phoenix added.

"W-what!?" Will cried, "That's not possible! I...I really don't know what to say! I was sleeping, I promise!"

"I think he's telling the truth, Nick." Jasmine whispered to her twin and Maya nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Powers, if you want me to help you, you have to tell me the truth." Phoenix said seriously, "I'm new to this lawyer business, and I need every advantage I can get."

"I know...I-I'm sorry." Will sniffed, "But, I swear to you on my momma's grave, I was sleeping. Maybe the security lady only thought she saw me?"

"Maybe..." Jasmine said thoughtfully.

"Umm...about the security guard at the main gate to the studio..." Phoenix said.

"Oh, the security lady?" Will asked.

"She's terrible!" Maya cried angrily, "She called me 'suspicious lookin''!"

"Y-yes...actually, she's said the same thing to me before." Will said sheepishly, "'Take off that mask!' were her words, I believe. She sucks up to all the bigwigs at the studio...But let her see you stumble once and she'll never let up on you."

"That's awful!" Jasmine cried, disliking Oldbag even more then she already did.

"Grr! She's got some nerve!" Maya said.

"Do you think you could write up a letter formally requesting my representation?" Phoenix requested.

"Of c-course." Will nodded. The actor quickly wrote the note and gave it to the trio.

"Thanks Will." Jasmine grinned as they got up to leave.

* * *

When they returned to the studios, the trio found Oldbag right where they left her. Taking out the request, Phoenix said,

"Ma'am, have a look at this. It's a letter of request from Mr. Powers."

"Hmm...?" Oldbag said as she read it over. "Yes, yes. I recognize the bold, childish scrawl. To think he would entrust his fate to youths of such unreliable appearance...Really!"

"Hey!" Jasmine cried, her hands clenched into fists.

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

"Anyway, you may pass." Oldbag said, "But only left from here, toward the studios! No going to the right. That's the Employee Area. 'No one allowed inside, pal' were my instructions."

_Sounds like someone we know. _Jasmine thought, remembering Gushoe.

"The good detective told me himself." Oldbag added.

_Yep, Gumshoe. _Jasmine thought with a smile.

"Hey, hey, Nick." Maya suddenly said.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"There were maps in the security guard station." Maya smiled showing the twins the map she grabbed.

"Hey! Not bad!" Phoenix smiled at the spirit medium.

"Good job, Maya." Jasmine smiled.

"Those are 50 cents a piece, thank you!" Oldbag cried angrily.

"Well, time to go, Nick, Jazz." Maya smiled, nodding and clasping her hands in front of her.

"50 cents!" Oldbag cried.

* * *

_October 16__th_

_Studio One Entrance_

"Hey!" Gumshoe cried upon seeing the trio. "Aren't you that murderer from the other day!"

"Aah!"Maya cried, "It's that confused detective!"

"Hey pal, you know Prosecutor Edgeworth is all upset and it's your fault!" Gumshoe cried.

_Is he really that upset about losing or...could it be something else? _Jasmine wondered as she looked down, her hand clutching her pendant tightly.

"I saw him sipping tea and staring gloomily out the window!" Gumshoe continued.

"Umm...so?" Phoenix asked. Just as Jasmine was about to zone out, Maya brought her back by crying,

"Hey! If he's depressed, it's all your fault for doing sloppy detective work!"

"!" Gumshoe was silent, looking down sadly. He had no words.

"Um, Detective?" Maya asked, confused.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Phoenix said. Jasmine blinked several times as she came back fully, though she still clutched her pendant very tightly.

"Oh no!" Maya cried, "I...I'm sorry!"

"Well, I think his feelings are easily hurt." Phoenix quipped, expecting to feel his sister hit him again. However, she didn't. The attorney looked to see the aide looking at the ground, her hand holding her pendant tightly. She may have been back but she still felt the same sadness she did every time Edgeworth was brought up.

"You're right, pal." Gumshoe said sadly, "It's all my fault. I can blame other people all I want, but I know the truth in my heart!"

"Detective, that's not true!" Jasmine cried, finally coming back. "You do your best and that's all Miles could and _should _ask of you. You make mistakes, so what? That only makes you human, and besides, our job is to prove if you're right or wrong."

"Jazz's right!" Maya agreed with a smile and her hands clasped again, "Don't take it so hard! There's always the next case!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Gumshoe smiled, "Hey! What exactly are you three doing here?"

"Um, well...We're on this case too, pal!" Maya smiled.

"Huh!? Hey! You can't just go around saying 'pal' like that!" Gumshoe cried, "That's MY endearing character trait!" Jasmine started laughing as Maya commented,

"I'd say he's a character alright..." But her eyes told Jasmine she would have to explain her little 'episode' later.

"So how is your investigation going, Detective?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, it's...Hey! I can't tell you that, pal." Gumshoe said.

"Nick...Maybe you need to be a little more indirect with your questions?" Maya suggested.

"Right." Phoenix nodded, "So, Detective, mind if I take a look at what you got?"

"What I got?" Gumshoe asked.

"The autopsy report! The latest version, if you please..." Phoenix requested.

"Hmm...right, right." Gumshoe said, "Sorry about what happened last time, pal." As he finished, the detective handed over the autopsy report which Jasmine looked over. Hammer was killed by being stabbed at 2:30.

"Why was Mr. Powers arrested?" Phoenix asked.

"Simple, pal!" Gumshoe smiled, "The murder took place right over there in Studio One. Now, the victim entered Studio One at approximately 1:00 PM. At that time, there was one other than the victim in the studio. According to the autopsy report, the time of death was 2:30 PM. Only one person went to the studio between 1:00 and 2:30! And that person was none other than Will Powers! No one else, pal! If you think I'm lying, ask the security lady at the main gate."

"Nick! If that's true...!" Maya said, "Anyone would think Powers did it with that kind of evidence!"

"We haven't even started and we're already doomed!" Jasmine groaned.

"Thanks for cheering me up..." Phoenix said sarcastically. "About the security lady..."

"Oh, that sweet old lady. What a charmer!" Gumshoe said.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, "A-are we talking about the same person?"

"When I showed her my badge she gave me a donut and some coffee!" Gumshoe chuckled.

"Remember what Powers said." Maya reminded, "She's a sucker for authority."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Jasmine nodded.

"She even gave me a piece of valuable evidence!" Gumshoe added.

"Whaat!?" The girls cried in unison.

"What kind of evidence!?" Phoenix cried.

"Well, that, er, photo." Gumshoe answered, looking to the side before he cried, "The photo of the Steel Samurai heading toward the scene of the crime!"

"What! Who took that!?" The girls demanded in unison.

"See the camera up on that gate, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"The gate?" Maya asked, "You mean the one with the welcome sign?"

"Yeah." Gumshoe nodded, "Whenever someone walks by, that camera automatically snaps a photo of them!"

"Oh no!" Maya cried, "Nick, Jazz, he has evidence! We're finished!"

"Why does this always happen to us!?" Jasmine cried angrily, her hands covering her face.

"What's wrong, pal? You seem down." Gumshoe asked.

"Don't look so happy when you say that." Phoenix muttered.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh hoh!" Gumshoe laughed.

"Umm...We'd like to ask the employees here some questions." Maya said.

"Sure thing, pal." Gumshoe smiled, "Go wherever you like. Of course, you're not going to find any clues I haven't already found!"

"Nick, let's go!" Maya grinned, "We got a free pass to the place. Now's our chance to check things out!"

"Hey, there's a camera here." Jasmine noted.

"That's the security camera." Gumshoe explained, "It take photos of people going to the studio. All you have to do is look at the data and you can see who went where."

"There's a number plate on the camera..." Phoenix noted. Jasmine saw it and quickly took out a small notepad from her back pocket. She wrote the number down.

_ST1-307_

"That must be the camera ID number." Jasmine noted.

"The studio mascot." Phoenix stated, "I guess it's a monkey of some kind. But what kind of monkey has a nose like that? He's holding a sign in his hand."

"Right: To Studio One. Left: To Studio Two." Jasmine read.

"What's up with that thing!?" Maya cried, "It looks kind of...busted."

"Oh, the wind was pretty strong yesterday, and the head broke off." Gumshoe explained, "It took that tree down with it, too."

"Wow." Was all Jasmine could say.

* * *

"Nick! Jazz! Look!" Maya cried when the trio returned to the gate. "That security lady is in the guard station stuffing her face with donuts!"

"I guess all cops like their donuts." Jasmine smirked.

"Yeah, and they're soft enough she doesn't need teeth to chew them..." Phoenix commented, earning laughs from the girls.

"Hey, you!" Oldbag cried upon seeing the three. "Well? Are you satisfied Powers is guilty yet?"

"Why didn't you tell us about the security photo, ma'am?" Phoenix asked politely.

"Hmm? Oh, that?" Oldbag asked, "I just thought it would be more thrilling to talk with the detective himself! These things are important, you know. Oh, just to the left from here is the gate with the camera that took that photo. It's my job to check the photos every day, you see."

"About the security camera..." Phoenix said.

"Oh yes, the camera." Oldbag said, "It's automatic. It can tell when someone walks through that gate, see? Then it snaps a photo! Apparently, it records the time when it takes a picture too. But I don't bother myself with those details. I just view all the photos on the computer over in the security guard station. I check 'em every day before going home, I do."

* * *

_October 16__th_

_Global Studios_

_Employee Area_

"Nick!" The two girls cried in unison. "This is where they do all the behind-the-scenes stuff!"

"Hey! Look! There's Powers' dressing room!" Maya pointed out, "No one's here this soon after the murder I guess. Let's take a look around!"

"I'm in!" Jasmine grinned excitedly.

"The remains of yesterday's lunch are scattered around." Phoenix noted, "Everyone was probably too shocked to clean up. There's a t-bone on one of the plates, minus the steak."

"Mmm! T-bone steak!" Maya smiled, "That would have hit the spot."

"You just had a burger!" Phoenix cried.

"Yeah, but I have a second stomach just for steaks." Maya stated.

"You'll learn that pretty soon, Nick." Jasmine smirked, crossing her arms smugly.

* * *

_October 16__th_

_Global Studios_

_Dressing Room_

"No one actually saw him taking a nap here, did they?" Maya asked sadly.

"Right, and there's a picture of him near the crime scene." Phoenix reminded.

"Our ship's sunk." Jasmine sighed. Unless they found something that would turn the case around on its own, they were done.

"Hmm? This must be Powers' bag." Maya grinned, holding up the bag that had previously been on the floor.

"Hey, don't open that." Phoenix said.

"Nick, look at this." Jasmine said as she took out a card.

"An employee cardkey." Phoenix noted, "That must be Powers'. It says 'Studio One'."

"Let's take it, Nick!" Maya encouraged.

"Borrow it. You mean borrow." Phoenix said as he took the cardkey from his twin and slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

The trio walked back to the studio gate silently.

"The entrance to Studio One." Phoenix stated as they reached it. "This is the studio where they found Jack Hammer's body." Jasmine shivered at the wording.

"Let's go in and check it out, Nick!" Maya grinned.

"I wonder if this cardkey we borrowed from the dressing room will work..." Phoenix said as he tried it. "It opened!" He grinned as it did so.

"Alright! We're in!" Maya grinned.

"Let's go!" Jasmine grinned.

* * *

_October 16__th_

_Studio One_

As they entered, Maya and Jasmine fell into an eerie silence.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked. The girls were still silent. "You're both real quiet all of a sudden."

"Doesn't it give you the shivers, Nick?" Maya asked, "That white tape! It's so...so real!"

"Well, the Evil Magistrate did die here. And the Steel Samurai killed him." Phoenix stated, earning himself a hit to the back of the head again.

"Don't talk like that!" Jasmine cried before she grabbed her pendant tightly.

"The murder weapon was the Samurai Spear." Phoenix continued, "Sounds pretty real to me..."

"Look, a ladder!" Maya grinned.

"That's a 'step'-ladder." Phoenix corrected.

"So? What's the difference?" Maya smiled.

"Yeah, Nick." Jasmine agreed, "Ladder, step-ladder, they're the same thing!"

"You need to stop judging things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions, Nick!" Maya added.

"R-right...sorry." Phoenix stuttered. "They outlined where Jack Hammer's body lay with tape. His body was found still inside the Evil Magistrate costume. I guess that's why the head looks like a helmet. Funny, I would expect a spear stabbing would leave at least a few bloodstains. I guess the costume must have absorbed most of it..."

"Wow, look at that camera!" Maya grinned, "That must cost a ton!"

"Yeah! So don't touch it!" Phoenix warned.

"Come on, Nick. You're no fun." Jasmine whined childishly, though she was smirking at her twin. When the twins weren't paying attention, Maya had picked up the camera.

"Whoa!" She grunted, "It's heavier that I thought..."

"Hey! You! No touching that!" A girl's voice cried. The three turned to see a girl with brown hair in a pony tail wearing a striped shirt, vest, jeans and glasses.

"Ah, um, sorry, my partner is kind of, y'know..." Phoenix stuttered.

"'Y'know'!?" Maya cried angrily, "No I don't know!"

"So, who are you?" Jasmine interrupted.

"Who me?" The girl asked, "I'm an assistant here." Jasmine quickly thought over every known staff member at Global Studios and remembered once ready about an assistant named Penny Nichols. "I help with props and stuff. Moving them around, ordering new ones, et cetera." Penny explained.

"We're lawyers representing Mr. Will Powers." Maya smiled.

"Oh, you're WP's people." Penny said.

"'WP'...? Oh, Will Powers." Maya said, "W.P., I get it."

"I don't envy you guys one bit!" Penny said, "But...do what you can for WP, okay? He'd never hurt a fly! He has to be innocent." Jasmine smiled at the girl, liking her more and more.

"Don't worry, leave it to us!" Maya said determinedly.

"We'll prove he's innocent." Jasmine promised.

"Could you tell me anything about the day of the murder?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. I was in the studio the whole day." Penny explained, "I was the only assistant on staff that day, you see."

"Only one assistant!?" The girls cried in unison.

"Yes, well, the studios aren't doing so well right now." Penny gossiped, "And yesterday was only rehearsal for our action sequences."

"I see. Neat!" Maya said as Jasmine nodded thoughtfully.

"In the morning we went through the action sequences in the employee area." Penny explained, "WP and Hammer were there, along with everyone else."

"The employee area-that's where Will's dressing room is, right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, that's the place." Penny nodded, "After eating lunch there, Mr. Hammer went to Studio One. Then I saw WP go into his dressing room. But I didn't see either of them after that."

"Did you know Mr. Powers was sleeping in his room?" Phoenix asked.

"No!" Penny shook her head. "I wouldn't go in there unless I had some urgent message for him...I mean, it's his private...What kind of girl do you think I am!?" Jasmine laughed behind her hand at the look on her brother's face.

"W-what kind...?" Phoenix stuttered, "No, no, I'm sure you're a fine girl. Um, sorry."

"What do we do, Nick?" Maya asked, "We haven't found anything. If WP was the only one who came to the studio...Then he has to be the killer!"

"They even have a photograph..." Jasmine stated sadly, holding her pendant.

"Hmm..." Phoenix said thoughtfully.

"Umm..." Penny interrupted, "Sorry...I know you're busy."

"Not really." The twins stated in unison.

"Actually, there's been something bothering me." The assistant stated.

"Ah hah!" Maya grinned, "That's what I'm talking about! A clue! A lead!" Jasmine brightened as well, her hand releasing her pendant.

"Well, I don't about that, but that day, just after noon, I sensed someone was here..." Penny said.

"You 'sensed'?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, several times." Penny confirmed.

"Some other studio employees, maybe?" Phoenix suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Penny denied, "The only thing we had scheduled was an action scene run-through. I was the only assistant here that day. I have a feeling it was someone from...outside."

"R-really!?" Phoenix cried.

"But wait, if someone came in here..." Maya said.

"Wouldn't that nasty old security lady notice them?" Jasmine finished.

"Yeah, you guys're right." Phoenix agreed.

"I'm sorry I don't have any better information than that." Penny apologized.

"No, thanks!" Maya smiled, "That helps us a lot. Anything helps."

"She's right, you've been a big help." Jasmine agreed with a smile.

"Let's go put that security lady on the spot!" Maya stated.

"I'm in to that!" Jasmine grinned.

"So you sensed that someone other than the regular film crew was in the studio?" Phoenix asked instead, just to be clear.

"Yes...I think." Penny answered.

"Nick! What about that security lady!" Maya cried impatiently, "If someone else came into the studio, she must have seen them!"

"Let's go!" Jasmine whined. Phoenix shook his head at his sister as the trio left.

* * *

_October 16__th_

_Global Studios_

_Main Gate_

"What? You're still here?" Oldbag asked as the trio returned to the main gate. "Really! You look as though you've seen a ghost! What? I saw that suspicious look on your face!"

"I wanted to ask you again about yesterday..." Phoenix said, "You came here at 1:00 PM, correct? And the estimated time of Hammer's death was 2:30. Are you sure that Powers was the only one to go through here between those times?"

"Sure as can be!" Oldbag smirked.

"But we have a witness who thinks there was 'someone from outside' here that day!" Maya cried.

"What!?" Oldbag cried.

"Are you absolutely sure you were here watching the whole time?" Jasmine demanded. At the old woman's silence, Maya asked,

"Ma'am?"

"Who was it?" Oldbag asked calmly before she exploded, crying, "Who told you that? Who dares question ME!?"

"Eek!" Maya cried.

"Yikes!" Jasmine cried. Neither girl had expected the security lady to explode like that.

"Alright you better tell me and tell me quick, you spiky-haired cretin!" Oldbag cried, "Someone's been complaining about the work I do, eh!?"

"Uh...um, we were just talking to the assistant in Studio One." Maya answered.

"Her! She's not even a full-time employee!" Oldbag cried, "All you young'uns are like that nowadays, running your mouths like there was no tomorrow saying this that and the other thing. Well when I was young let me tell you we knew a thing or two about respecting our elders. Back then we did and it's a crying shame that you youths today just say what you please about poor old ladies. Graaaaaaaaaaaawr!" With that, the old windbag ran off.

"She left..." Phoenix stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Jasmine quipped, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Well, Nick?" Maya smiled, "This is our chance to do what we can without her looking over our shoulders!"

"Good idea, Maya." Jasmine smiled.

"The computer that runs the studio security cameras." Phoenix stated.

"Nick!" Maya cried, "Maybe we can see that photo of Powers with this computer!"

"Yeah, maybe." Phoenix said.

"Let's do it!" Jasmine grinned excitedly.

"Okay." Phoenix agreed, "Let's give it a try."

"You know how to work these things, Nick?" Maya asked. Jasmine laughed out loud at that.

"No." She finally said when her laughs died. "But I can." Jasmine walked over to the computer. "Looks like it only needs a few numbers." She mused, "First, the murder date. That's easy."

_Please enter the number of the security camera._

Jasmine took out her notepad and typed in 'ST1-307'.

"Done." She smiled.

"Hey! It printed out the data for that day!" Maya grinned, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Let's see what we got..." Phoenix said as the girls gathered around him to see the picture. The picture showed...the Steel Samurai. "...Huh?" Phoenix asked, confused.

"What the heck is this!?" Jasmine cried.

"How is this a picture of _Will Powers_?" Maya asked.

"Well, he is the one who always wears that suit..." Phoenix said.

"That shouldn't mean anything!" Jasmine stated, "Someone could've stolen it from him or made a replica!"

"That isn't what most people here would think if they saw the Steel Samurai. They'd assume is was Powers." Phoenix said, "I guess that's why the security lady thought it was him." Jasmine crossed her arms and pouted childishly.

"Still not a good reason." She muttered.

"I don't imagine the detective was very happy with this photo as evidence." Maya said, "Hmm? Something's printed on the back!"

"Huh?" Phoenix said, "'Oct. 15, 2:00 PM, Photo #2'"

"What does that mean?" Maya asked.

"Maybe there's more photo data from that day?" Phoenix suggested. Jasmine quickly checked the computer but came back empty handed.

"Nope-that's the only one in the computer." She said, shaking her head.

"Hey, hey, Nick!" Maya said as Phoenix put the photo away. "Can't we use this photo as evidence for the trial?"

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded.

"We'll put that security lady in her place with this!" Maya smirked.

"I'm game for that!" Jasmine grinned.

"Right, we'll put her in her place..." Phoenix agreed.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Maya smiled, "Anyway...Let's show her this photo and see what she says!"

"Wait. Let's not." Phoenix said, surprising Maya.

"Why not?" Said Fey asked.

"It's never a good idea to reveal your hand to the enemy too soon." Phoenix explained

"You almost sound like a poker player, Nick." Jasmine smirked, crossing her arms.

"Nick! You're craftier than I gave you credit for." Maya grinned, "Why you could be the next..." In unison, the two girls finished,

"Evil Magistrate!"

"Hey!" Phoenix cried, "Why do I have to be the villain."

"Relax, it was just a joke!" Maya smiled as Jasmine smirked. "So, are we done for today?"

* * *

**I think that photo was exactly what we needed for the trial. But, it'd be better if we had some idea as to who the real killer was. Maybe it really is that nasty old security lady...?**

* * *

**There's the chapter! And the step-ladder vs. ladder joke, I just had to include it! And Jasmine's gift on the violin was to give her a talent she did for fun and because she'll be playing it a lot in AJ while reminiscing. Okay, there's the chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint! Please leave a review to let me know what you think about both the story and my theme selections for Jasmine. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Old Windbag Testifies

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long but school has started and I haven't had a lot of time to write but I'm back now! Okay, thanks to feeni3 wright (Thanks!), pyrosaurus X (Thanks so much for your help, I can't wait to put everything together!), Lol123 (Thanks!), faver1987 (Well, I hope I can meet your expectations, though it's gonna be a while until I make big changes but there is one minor change in this chapter.), TheVictoryAngelofStrife and Celestail Spirit for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,360 readers! Also, to those of you wondering, here's the laydown of the story. Jasmine will no be voiced by Jessica Martin, thanks to pyrosaurs X for the suggestion, and she will be a main character in AA, JFA, TT, PL VS PW, AAI2, AJ and DD. Her role will be slightly smaller in AJ and her smallest role will be in AAI. In case you haven't noticed yet, Jasmine's love interest is Edgeworth and I found a song that suits them. Already Home by A Great Big World because it tells their full story. If you want to know more spoilers, PM me. Alright, that's everything so enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine walked down the sidewalk by herself, her violin case slung over her right shoulder and her small notepad in her left hand. As she walked, she hummed to herself. Since she had met Mia and Maya several years ago, Jasmine had been writing songs that had fit her friends and family and has been struggling since with lyrics. That morning, when she woke up, inspiration had struck for the lyrics to Mia's song. Actually, Mia's song was a variation of her and Maya's song. The songs were a trio of similar songs Jasmine had titled 'The Turnabout Sisters'. Maya's was the fastest and most upbeat, matching her personality. Mia received the slowest version because it suited her best. That left Jasmine with the medium version, which was the most orchestral of all three and fit her very well. As she reached the court, Jasmine noticed something...odd. Sitting on the court house steps was a boy no older than 13. He had spikey red hair and matching eyes. He wore a red shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes and a gold bracelet around his left wrist. Curious, the aide walked over and crouched in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. The boy looked up, surprised.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The boy said, "I...I came to see th-the trial."

"Are you a fan of the Steel Samurai?" Jasmine asked. The boy shook his head.

"No...I want to be a lawyer so I thought...I'd come see a real trial." The boy explained quietly.

"You want to be a lawyer?" Jasmine asked, surprised. The boy nodded. Jasmine smiled softly, "You know, you remind me of a few friends of mine."

"R-really?" The boy stuttered. Jasmine nodded,

"Yeah. My brother, my mentor and my childhood best friend. Two of them became great defense attorneys and the other...well...that's another story. I, myself, am a defense aide."

"Really?" The boy asked, eyes wide in awe. Jasmine chuckled before she reached out and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Really." She smiled, "So, you keep working hard and maybe someday, I'll be there to see your first trial, okay?" The boy nodded excitedly. Jasmine chuckled at his enthusiasm before she added, "I'm Jasmine, by the way. Jasmine Wright, but you can call me Jazz."

"I'm Apollo Justice." The boy, Apollo, introduced. Jasmine smiled,

"It's nice to meet you, Apollo. Well, I have to get going but I hope to see you later." Apollo nodded eagerly as the female Wright stood up and walked inside the court. Once she reached the defendant lobby, she sat down on the couch and began to write. What felt like forever later, someone sat down on the couch.

"Hey Jazz!" Jasmine looked up and smiled at Maya. "Whatcha writing?" The spirit medium asked, looking down at the notepad. Phoenix stood behind Maya, looking over the Court Record.

"I'm writing the lyrics to Mia's song." Jasmine explained, showing the younger Fey the notepad.

_There is light in life._

_That's what you showed me._

_You put your trust in me_

_And you guided me along._

_There's no way, I'd ever forget you._

_Because you taught me so many things._

_You showed me_

_How to live my life._

_You've been my friend to the end of your life._

_You're one of my_

_Dearest friends,_

_My Turnabout Mentor._

_You treated me like the_

_Sister I never had._

_You put me before you at_

_Every turn._

_You've earned my trust and my_

_Admiration._

_You'll forever be_

_My Turnabout Sister._

_Even though_

_You've left this world,_

_You still live _

_In several hearts._

_And I'm proud to be_

_The one you chose._

_I'll be_

_Your living legacy._

_You're my Turnabout Sister_

_And friend forever._

"Jazz...that's beautiful." Maya whispered. Jasmine looked at her and noticed the girl was actually crying. She wrapped an arm around her and smiled,

"Thanks. Mia actually made me promise a while ago to be her living legacy if she left this world too early. I'm not ready yet to truly be her legacy but someday...I hope I can be worthy enough."

"You are more than worthy enough!" Maya insisted.

"Thanks." Jasmine smiled down at the girl she considered a sister.

"Have you written my song yet?" Maya asked eagerly. Jasmine laughed,

"Calm down, I promise you'll have it done by New Years."

"Alright." Maya agreed.

* * *

_October 18__th__, 10:00 AM_

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 4_

The two Wrights and Maya stood behind the defense bench. Edgeworth was across from the trio, behind the prosecutor's bench, of course. The people in the court talked until the judge slammed down his gavel and said,

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Edgeworth stated.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix stated.

"Very well." The judge said, "Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please."

"The prosecution will show the court that at 2:30 PM on October 15th, the defendant, Mr. Will Powers, killed fellow actor Jack Hammer at Studio One of Global Studios. It is impossible for anyone else to have commited this heinous crime. The evidence presented during the trial will all point to this fact." Edgeworth recited.

_How can he say that all with a straight face? _Jasmine wondered as she fingered her pendant. After all, she was just freaked out by _hearing _what happened from someone else. Edgeworth had been saying stuff like that for 4 years now.

"Hmm. I see." The judge said, "Very well, I would like to move on to your testimony. Mr. Edgeworth, the prosecution may call its first witness."

"First, I would like to call a familiar face, Detective Gumshoe, to the stand." Edgeworth said.

* * *

Several minutes later, Gumshoe stood, ready to testify.

"Detective, if you would briefly describe this case to the court?" Edgeworth requested.

"Yes sir! I'll explain with the guidemap here." Gumshoe agreed, "To understand this case, it's important to grasp the layout of the studios, see? This here is the Employee Area. The actors did a run-through of their action scenes during the morning here. This is the main gate to the studios. The security lady that works at the studios was here at 1:00 PM on that day. Past the security station there is a gate, see? Past that are the studios. And here it is...Studio One. This is the scene of the murder, where the body was found! Now, on the day of the murder, October 15th, there were only three people here. The victim, Jack Hammer, the defendant, Will Powers, and a young woman, the production assistant. All the production staff were in the Employee Area until noon. Then after lunch, the victim, Jack Hammer, went to Studio One. Right after that, at 1:00 PM, the security lady got to the guard station. Now, jump ahead to later that day...5:00 PM. The production staff came to Studio One to perform a rehearsal. Needless to say, the rehearsal was cancelled...The time of death was 2:30 PM. The 'Samurai Spear' found lodged in the victim's chest was the murder weapon. That's the case, in brief. Anyone like to hear that again?" Quickly, Jamsine reviewed all the information in her head and shook her head. She had remembered everything easily.

"So the murder weapon was a 'spear'?" The judge asked, "How...medieval!"

_Yes, Your Honor, cause that's the _perfect _thing to say. _Jasmine thought sarcastically as she began to examine the spear.

"Your Honor." Edgeworth said, "This case is quite simple if you ask one question. And that questions is: 'What did the security lady at the guard station see?'"

"Understood." The judge agreed.

"Let's call this security officer to the stand!" Edgeworth said.

* * *

Several minutes later, Oldbag stood on the stand.

"Will the witness declare her name?" Edgeworth requested.

"...Hmm?" Oldbag asked, blushing and smiling strangely. "My, aren't you a handsome fellow! I'm afraid I'm a bit flustered." Edgeworth reeled back in almost horror while Jasmine began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand lightly as her smile could be seen behind her fingers and her giggles almost silently rolled out.

"Y-your name, please!" Edgeworth stuttered, meeting Jasmine's eyes briefly before looking back at the old woman.

"Oh, dearie!" Oldbag cried, "No need for you to be embarrassed! Just call me 'grandma'."

"YOUR NAME, PLEASE!" Edgeworth shouted, leaning on the bench, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes bugging out slightly. Once again, he looked at Jasmine as she shot him an apologetic smile at her laughter. She wasn't the jealous type, after all. Though, that demon of her brother's ex-college girlfriend would have told you otherwise, but that's another story. Edgeworth broke the gaze, returning to glaring at the witness.

_Poor Miles..._Jasmine thought, _Never able to get the witnesses to say their names._

"Wendy Oldbag, dearie." Oldbag finally said. Jasmine almost fell over from shock. She was _right_! "So just call me 'grandma.' It's practically my name!" Oldbag rambled, "So even when I was young I was an Oldbag, but not really that was just my name dearie. Still how the other children would make fun of me and just because of my name can you believe it? But there was this boy, the captain of the chess club in junior high, and when he called me an old bag well I just cried and cried because I had a crush on him you see-"

"OBJECTION!"Edgeworth interuppted, "O-objection! I...object to the witness' talkativeness."

"Good luck getting her to shut up and be calm at the same time." Jasmine muttered, earning a laugh from Maya and a look from Phoenix that clearly read 'Jazz, shush!'

"Objection sustained!" The judge agreed, "The witness will refrain from rambling on the stand."

"I was just getting to the good part, dearie!" Oldbag said.

"No, you actually weren't. You _never _have good parts." Jasmine muttered, earning Maya's laughter again and a slightly more relaxed look from Phoenix.

"Perhaps we can get to the testimony?" Edgeworth suggested, looking much calmer.

"Now, the witness was stationed at the main gate on the day of the murder, correct?" The judge asked.

"Yessey I was." Oldbag confirmed.

"And to get to the scene of the murder, someone would have to pass by you?" The judge asked.

"You know your stuff, dearie!" Oldbag complimented. Jasmine resisted the urge to groan.

"...You may begin your testimony." The judge said.

"On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM. Poor old Hammer and the rest had been doing a run-through there since the morning. I, well, I had some errands to run that morning. Anyway, it was 1:00 when I got to the guard station. I was at the main gate from then until 5:00! Now, the murder happened at 2:30 PM, right? Interesting to me, because a certain man walked right by me at 2:00 PM. It was Powers! That man right there, and he was heading toward the studio!" Oldbag testified.

"You saw the defendant, then?" The judge said, "Hmm...Very well. Let's begin the cross-examination. Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"Take her down, Nick!" Jasmine whispered her encouragment as Oldbag repeated,

"On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM. Poor old Hammer and the rest had been doing a run-through there since the morning. I, well, I had some errands to run that morning. Anyway, it was 1:00 when I got to the guard station. I was at the main gate from then until 5:00! Now, the murder happened at 2:30 PM, right? Interesting to me, because a certain man walked right by me at 2:00 PM. It was Powers! That man right there, and he was heading toward the studio!"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "So you saw Mr. Powers?"

"That's what I said! Got wax in your ears, sonny?" Oldbag said.

"Nick, this is your chance!" Maya said.

"Yeah, time to pull out the secret weapon..." Phoenix agreed. Jasmine smacked her hand against her forhead and muttered,

"Just present the damn evidence already."

"I'll say it again! It was him!" Oldbag smirked.

"Please." Jasmine added, wanting Oldbag to shut the hell up.

"It was Powers! That man right there, and he was heading toward the studio!" Oldbag repeated.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, pointed at the old lady and slammed his hands on the bench. "Let me get this straight, old bag! Er, Ms. Oldbag." Phoenix pointed at the witness and continued, "You've been saying since yesterday that you 'saw Mr. Powers', correct? But you're talking about the man in this photo, aren't you!" Jasmine took out the photo and showed it to the court.

"J-just a moment, Mr. Wright, Jasmine." The judge said, "Let me see that photo!"

"Of course, Your Honor." Jasmine agreed as the photo was taken to the judge.

"...What is this, exactly?" The judge asked after a minute.

"None other than the Steel Samurai, defender of Neo Olde Tokyo." Phoenix said, slammed his hands on the bench and cried, "Ms. Oldbag! Is this the 'Mr. Powers' that you saw!?"

"Of course!" Oldbag smirked, "Didn't your momma teach you any sense, sonny?"

"For some things." Jasmine quipped, earning a laugh from Maya and a direct glare from Phoenix.

"Anyone can plainly see that's Powers!" Oldbag continued, "Right?"

"Um, yeah." Edgeworth agreed as he leaned on his own bench, looking dismayed.

"Yeah right, Miles!" Jasmine cried sarcastically, not even caring she just referred to Edgeworth by his first name, something only she seemed to do these days.

"...Umm...well. I wonder?" Edgeworth added after looking at the photo more closely and glancing at Jasmine slightly, though nobody but she noticed.

"True, Mr. Powers does play the role of the Steel Samurai!" Phoenix said before he slammed his hands on the bench and pointed at the old bag, crying, "But that doesn't mean Mr. Powers IS the Steel Samurai!"

"...!" It seemed Oldbag herself had just realized it, as her eyes had widened and she was biting her lip. "I...I know that! I wasn't born yesterday!" Oldbag cried angrily.

"No one in this court is accusing you of that, Ms...er, witness." The judge said, appearing to not be comfortable using Oldbag's name.

_You're right there, Your Honor. _Jasmine agreed.

"However, you do not have proof that the person in this photo is Mr. Will Powers, do you?" The judge asked.

"Humph! Nosy old man!" Oldbag said, "Of course I have proof!" Jasmine reared back in shock, her right hand covering her mouth slightly and her shoulder blade length black hair moving forward slightly with her movement **(AN: A slightly different version of Mia's shocked sprite as a rookie.)**. Phoenix leaned back in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open. In unison, the twins cried,

"What!?"

"Huh!?" Edgeworth cried, leaning back in shock as well.

_She didn't even tell Miles!? _

"The prosecution would like to ask the old...the witness." Edgeworth said, "Please make known all the information in your posession ahead of time!"

"How was I to know everyone would be so nosy!" Oldbag cried, "You should be ashamed, all of you! Anyway, I showed that photo to the young detective. He told me "this isn't any good as evidence, pal". He didn't even give it a second look!" Edgeworth reared back in shock and leaned on the bench in dismay or distress, Jasmine couldn't tell.

"Let's hear about your proof, then." The judge said.

"I never say anything I don't mean, mind you! That morning, during the run-through of the action scene...I saw Powers trip and fall! He broke one of the props, it was a big mess. Apparently, he sprained his ankle pretty bad. Now, look at that picture! You can see he's dragging his leg! See? Clear as day! That's how I knew it was Powers. Happy?" Oldbag testified.

"Hmm. So he had sprained his ankle...?" The judge asked, "Very well. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness.

"I never say anything I don't mean, mind you!" Oldbag repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "Umm..."

"Whippersnapper!" Oldbag cried.

_He didn't even say anything! _Jasmine thought.

"I'll have you know I'm not pointing fingers at anyone behind their backs!" Oldbag said, "Everything I've said is on the straight and narrow! The up and up! Youth today! Always whining about each other, pointing fingers this way and that! It's enough to make an old lady want to cry..." Edgeworth slammed his hand on the bench and cried,

"Mr. Wright! Please, for all our sakes, try not to upset the witness!"

_Okay, now I feel bad for Miles. _Jasmine thought, giving him an apologetic look. Edgeworth met her eyes for a second before glaring at her older twin again.

"That morning, during the run-through of the action scene..." Oldbag repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "Who was present at the run-through?"

"Well, let's see...There was Powers, he's the Steel Samurai...Then poor old Hammer, the Evil Magistrate. And...me." Oldbag answered.

"And what exactly were you doing?" The judge asked.

"Observing! Just... observing." Oldbag answered.

"What about the assistant?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, she was off moving backdrops around and such." Oldbag answered.

_So Penny didn't see the run-through. _Jasmine made a mental note of that.

"I saw Powers trip and fall!" Oldbag repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "'Trip and fall'...?"

"Yes! And to think, he's supposed to be the Steel Samurai! What a laugh! So Powers sprained his ankle. I helped make it better for him, of course." Oldbag answered.

"You... helped make it better?" The judge asked.

"I kissed it where it hurt." Oldbag admitted.

"L-let's just skip over that part, shall we?" The judge suggested.

"Where was the assistant then?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, her? She was cleaning up backdrops, I think." Oldbag answered, "She didn't know about Powers's ankle."

"You may continue your testimony." Edgeworth stated.

"He broke one of the props, it was a big mess." Oldbag repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "He broke a prop?"

"Sure did! His own Samurai Spear." Oldbag said, "Luckily I was there with my duct tape to fix it. Apparently, he sprained his ankle pretty bad."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "Was Mr. Power's ankle badly sprained?"

"Not so bad that he couldn't walk around." Oldbag answered, "He went to his dressing room to rest up after lunch. Anyway, I saw him dragging his foot when he walked. You can see he's dragging his leg! See? Clear as day!"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Hmm. It does look like he was dragging his foot." The judge said.

"See! And you didn't trust me! Whippersnapper!" Oldbag said, "That's how I knew it was Powers. Happy?"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "Still, you can't look at this and say it's Mr. Powers!"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried, "Yes, but only Mr. Powers would have been dragging his leg!"

"He has a point. It does seem quite likely that it was Powers." The judge agreed. Edgeworth slammed his hand on the bench and cried,

"I think we've hear enough! Haven't we, Your Honor?"

"Well, there is one thing that bothers me." The judge admitted.

"Which is?" Edgeworth asked, though Jasmine already had a pretty good idea.

"Where is this 'Steel Samurai' costume now?" The judge asked. Jasmine nodded in agreement, she too had been wondering that after all.

"Umm...hmm." Edgeworth said, "Actually, well...We couldn't find it. We're looking, though."

"Hmm..." The judge said.

"Anyway, that's not important!" Edgeworth insisted, "The witness did see the Steel Samurai, yes." He shrugged and shook his head before continuing, "And it is clear that the person in the Steel Samurai suit was Mr. Will Powers!"

"Hmm...I suppose that's right." The judge agreed, sounding unsure. Before Jasmine could say anything, Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and cried,

"Hold it right there! We keep talking possibilities, but we have to agree that this photo shows the Steel Samurai!" Phoenix pointed at the prosecutor and cried, "Nowhere in this photo can we see Mr. Will Powers!"

"Hmm...The defense has a point." The judge nodded, "I also wonder if someone else not caught on camera could have killed Mr. Hammer. We have to consider that possibility, also." Edgeworth wagged his finger, smirked and stretched out his arms as he said,

"Then allow me to remove that doubt from your mind, Your Honor...Will the witness continue her testimony please?"

"No need to ask twice!" Oldbag grinned, "The time of poor Hammer's death was 2:30 PM, true? The only person I saw go to the studio before then was Will Powers! No one else went there! If they had, I would have seen them!"

"Hmm..." The judge said, "So, if no one else went to the studio...Then it would have to be this 'Steel Samurai' who did it. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

"The time of poor Hammer's death was 2:30 PM, true? The only person I saw go to the studio before then was Will Powers! No one else went there! If they had, I would have seen them!" Oldbag repeated but Jasmine beat Phoenix to the punch, pointing at the old windbag and crying,

"OBJECTION!" Everyone's eyes fell on the aide as she took over her twin's role. "Hold on!" She said, "Look at this photograph one more time. This photo was taken by the camera at the gate for the studios, right?"

"Yesiree, missey." Oldbag confirmed.

"So, whenever anyone passes by here, it automatically takes a picture?" Phoenix asked, retaking his role.

"And here I thought you didn't know your head from a hole in the ground." Oldbag said. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Right...Anyway!" Phoenix said, "It's also true that the computer in the guard station records all security data."

"Ooh!" Oldbag said, "You know, if you wanted to work at the studio, we might have an opening."

"That very computer printed out this photo." Phoenix continued, ignoring Oldbag. "Note that on the back of the photo are printed the words: Oct 15, 2:00 PM, Photo #2."

"Even I know that means it was taken at 2:00 PM on October the 15th! Really, sonny!" Oldbag cried.

"Actually, I knew that too." Phoenix said. He pointed at the witness and continued, "The issue here is the bit at the end where it says: 'Photo #2'..."

"'Photo #2'...?" Oldbag repeated.

"The computer only held data for one photo that day." Jasmine explained.

"Don't you think that's odd?" Phoenix asked. The older Wright slammed his hands on the bench and cried, "Shouldn't this photo be 'Photo #1' if it really was the ONLY photo!?" The people in the court began to talk amongst themselves as Jasmine and Maya grinned at Phoenix. The judge slammed his gavel down once and cried,

"Order! Order! Please tell the court what you mean by this Mr. Wright!"

"Actually, that's what I want to ask the witness." Phoenix smirked, hands on his hips. "This evidence shows that not one but _two _people went to the studio that day. Yet there is only data for one of the photos! Who could have erased the data for the other photo?" Phoenix slammed his hands down, pointed at Oldbag and cried, "Only someone with access...the security lady herself!"

"Eh!?" Oldbag cried, biting her lip nervously, her eyes wide. "You watch your mouth, whippersnapper! The only person I saw that day was Will Powers!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and cried,

"But the camera on the gate fired twice! That means _two people _went by!"

"Umm...well, yes...that's what it would seem to mean..." Oldbag said.

"Can the witness explain this to the court?" The judge asked.

"Umm...ahem." Oldbag cleared her throat. "I-I don't understand these new-fangled computer things...Umm...E-Edgey-boy! Help!" Jasmine and Edgeworth both reeled back in shock, though Jasmine's was more subtle and hardly noticeable, unlike Edgeworth's.

_That's taking things a little _too _far! _Jasmine thought.

"Huh!?" Edgeworth cried, "B-believe me, I was to, but I don't know what this means either."

_Yeah right you want to help her, Miles. _Jasmine mentally scoffed.

"Humph! Some help you are!" Oldbag cried, "You're a whippersnapper too! …...Whippersnapper...?"

"Something the matter, Ms. Oldbag?" The judge asked.

"Ah! That's right!" Oldbag cried, "I...I just remembered something!"

"Let me guess..." The judge said, "Someone else passed by the gate...someone other than the Steel Samurai?"

"Er...well, yes, I suppose you could put it that way." Oldbag said. The people began to speak until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"I see." He sighed, "Your testimony, please."

"Every day, after I finish my guard duties, I have one other important job to do. I go through the photos recorded on the security computer and check them. I throw out any photos that aren't suspicious lookin', you see. Come to think of it, now I remember throwing out one photo that day!" Oldbag testified.

"M-Ms. Oldbag!" Edgeworth cried as he leaned on his bench. "This is the first I've heard of this!"

"Well, of course, sonny!" Oldbag smiled, "I've only just remembered it."

"Right...anyway, Mr. Wright, please begin the cross-examination." The judge requested.

"Well, I'd say this was a turn for the unexpected, but I kind of expected this..." Maya said.

"You and me both, Maya." Jasmine sighed, her right hand holding her forhead slightly, as if she were fighting a headache.

"Every day, after I finish my guard duties, I have one other important job to do. I go through the photos recorded on the security computer and check them. I throw out any photos that aren't suspicious lookin', you see. Come to think of it, now I remember throwing out one photo that day!" Oldbag repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, slammed his hands on the bench and pointed at the old windbag. "Well, who in the heck was in that photo you erased!?"

"Humph. A fanboy." Oldbag stated.

"F-fanboy?" Phoenix asked.

"Steel Samurai fanboys. Real freaks, if you ask me." Oldbag explained, "They get information about the rehearsals from gosh-knows-where. They're always hanging about. One was there that day."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, "W-wait a second! Didn't you just say no one else could get in!? "I locked the main gate so no one could get in"...Those were your words!"

"Well! If you must know, there's a drain that goes into the Employee Area." Oldbag explained, "The grate has been loose for a while. It leads outside, and well, that's where they come in."

"They come in through the drain?" Phoenix asked, slouching and sweating nervously.

"I told you they were freaks." Oldbag smirked, "Oh, and..."

"And...?" Phoenix prompted.

"They're _kids_. _Children_. _Whippersnappers_." Oldbag added.

"K-kids!?" Phoenix cried, sweating again. "So, on the photo that you erased...?"

"It was a boy. Probably 2nd or 3rd grade." Oldbag said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Phoenix cried in shock.

"No waaaaaaaay!" Jasmine cried, reering back in shock as well, her jasmine charm on her bracelet catching the light slightly. The court filled with people talking and the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"O-order! Order!" He cried, "Let me get this straight. You saw two people pass by the gate on their way to the studios that day? One was the Steel Samurai, dragging his leg. The other was a boy who looked to be in about 2nd or 3rd grade?"

"Oh yes, well we see his type there every day." Oldbag said, "Can't stop 'em. Can't catch 'em."

_And I can bet she's tried. _Jasmine thought.

"A boy in 2nd or 3rd grade?" Edgeworth asked, "Hmm...I assume it would be hard, if not impossible for a young boy to wield the Samurai Spear?"

"Impossible, I'd think." The judge nodded, "It's quite heavy."

"Right! As I said, I didn't pay him much mind." Oldbag smiled, "That's why I erased the data."

"Um, Nick? What's going on?" Maya asked, "I mean, the boy was there, that makes him a suspect!"

"Yeah and they're already trying to 'un-suspect' him." Phoenix explained.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Jasmine asked, her arms crossed and her right hand playing with her pendent. The judge slammed his gavel down.

"I'd like to take a five minute recess." He said, "I want the defense and the prosecution to consider this new information...And no forgetting vital information this time!"

_Oldbag! _Jasmine thought, glaring at the security guard.

* * *

_October 18__th__, 11:08 AM_

_District Court_

_Defendent Lobby No. 3_

"Mr. WP?" Phoenix asked as the defense team and client reached the lobby.

"Y-yes?" Will asked.

"Tell me straight: were you really in your dressing room? You didn't go to the studio?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I didn't go to the studio!" Will said, "I-I was sleeping, honest."

"He's telling the truth, Nick." Jasmine whispered, "I feel it." For several years now, Jasmine had the uncanny ability to sense when someone was lying or telling the truth, something neither Phoenix nor Jasmine herself understood.

"So who was the 'Steel Samurai' in that security photo?" Maya asked.

"How should I know?" Will responded, "The Steel Samurai costume was off in the corner of the dressing room. Anyone could have walked in and taken it, really."

"What!?" Maya and Jasmine cried in unison.

"You should take better care of that stuff!" Maya added.

"I couldn't imagine anyone would want to steal a Steel Samurai costume!" Will reasoned.

"Well, obviously you were wrong." Jasmine muttered so the actor couldn't hear her.

"So...where does this leave me?" Will asked.

"It doesn't look good..." Phoenix admitted. Will sniffed sadly. "You're the only likely suspect, right now." Phoenix continued.

"Nick!" The girls cried, though Jamsine more in anger and Maya more in shock.

"W-what are we going to do!?" Maya cried.

"First, we play for more time." Phoenix said.

"We'll start targeting someone else that could conceivably have done this!" Jasmine finished, her tone and facial expression becoming serious as her brain naturally began the turnabout progress, as she called it.

"Right!" Maya grinned, her hands clasped. "And it'll take them so long to shoot us down that we can get another day!"

"Right...but if we pick the wrong person, we might lose on the spot." Phoenix added.

"You...don't sound very optimistic." Will noted.

"Way to bring down the mood, Nick." Jasmine glared at her twin.

"I'm not optimistic at all, actually." Phoenix said, returning his sister's glare.

"Hey, Nick, Jazz." Maya said, "It's time."

"Okay. Let's go." Phoenix sighed.

"What does that mean...Please don't sigh like that!" Will sniffed.

"We've got this, Nick. Try to smile." Jasmine smiled, "I mean, Mia always said, "A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets."" Phoenix looked at his sister before he sighed again and the four entered the court.

* * *

The judge slammed his gavel down, silencing the court.

"The court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Will Powers." He said, "Mr. Edgeworth, will you present the prosecution's thoughts on this matter?"

"The prosecution's thoughts are simple." Edgeworth said, shrugging and shaking his head with his arms open. "Nothing has changed. The other person who went to the studios was a boy of roughly 10 years of age. The photo we do have may not be hard evidence..." Edgeworth slammed his hand on the bench and finished, "But there is still no one else that could have committed this crime! I call for the verdict of 'guilty' for the defendant, Mr. Will Powers!"

"Hmm...Very well." The judge said, "Mr. Wright, your thoughts?"

"The defense disagrees with the prosecution's claim." Phoenix stated, slammed his hands on the bench and cried, " There IS another person who could have committed this crime!" The people in the court began to talk until the judge slammed his gavel and said,

"Order! Interesting...Let us hear who you have in mind! However...Be aware that this court does not look kindly on accusing the innocent. If you accuse someone who is obviously innocent, you will be penalized. So, who was this person other than Mr. Powers that could have committed murder?" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench, pointed at the one he was accusing and cried,

"It was the security lady! Wendy Oldbag!"

"W-who!?" Oldbag cried, biting her lip with her eyes wide.

"The Steel Samurai is dragging his leg in this picture." Phoenix explained, "That means whoever was in the suit knew about that morning's injury. Maybe because...they had been watching the action scene run-through! There was only one other person other than Powers and Hammer who knew about the injury. The security lady, Oldbag!"

"W-What!? Whippersnapper!" Oldbag cried angrily. The crowd began to talk amongst themselves and the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"Order! Order!" The judge cried, "I-is this true, Oldbag!?"

"Oldbag!? That's Ms. Oldbag to you!" Oldbag cried.

"Ms. Oldbag was standing guard alone at the main gate." Phoenix said. Jasmine picked up where Phoenix left off, pointing at the security lady.

"She was by herself...in other words, she has no alibi!"

"She could have briefly left her post to steal the Steel Samurai costume..." Phoenix joined in, also pointing at Oldbag. In unison, the twins slammed their hands on the bench and cried,

"Then slipped into Studio One, _the scene of the murder_!"

"W-why would she go through the trouble of wearing the Steel Samurai costume!?" The judge asked.

"Simple, Your Honor." Phoenix said, "She knew the camera at the gate would take her picture. If she was in his costume, she could point the finger at Mr. Powers!"

"I see!" The judge cried, "Excellent deductive reasoning, Mr. Wright, Jasmine." Phoenix grinned confidently when he suddenly looked confused.

"...?" Jasmine knew exactly what he was thinking, why wasn't Edgeworth objecting?

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth?" The judge asked, "Does the prosecution have an opinion on this matter?"

"...The prosecution has no meaningful objections at this time." Edgeworth stated.

"W-w-what!?" Oldbag cried, "What's that supposed to mean!? Oh, so you all think I did it? Is that it!? Edgey-boy! Don't just sit there, do something!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench.

"The very same reasoning that makes Mr. Powers a suspect in this case...can be used to cast doubt on Ms. Oldbag's actions on that day!"

"But why would I do something so horrible to poor Hammer!?" Oldbag cried. Phoenix shook his head and smirked,

"You forgot that Mr. Powers lacks a clear motive, too."

"Hmm...Indeed." The judge agreed.

"Wait just a minute!" Oldbag cried, "What about the other person who went to the studio!? The boy! The one whose photo I erased!"

"He's only a grade schooler though, as you said." The judge said, "2nd or 3rd grade, was it?"

"Th-that doesn't matter!" Oldbag cried, "When I was that age, I could pin my old man in 10 seconds, tops!"

"Hmm...Your thoughts, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"That boy is not the killer." Phoenix stated.

"What!?" Oldbag cried, "How can you be so sure! Oh, or is it be nice to the kids and mean to your elders day? Whippersnapper!"

"I have proof." Phoenix stated.

"P-proof!?" Oldbag stuttered nervously.

"Indeed? Then let's see this proof, Mr. Wright." The judge requested, "You have proof that shows the boy could not have commited this murder?"

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix cried, "The scene of the murder, as we all know, was Studio One. However, you need a cardkey to enter Studio One!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and pointed at Oldbag. "How could a boy with no formal relation to the studios have a cardkey!?"

"I see!" The judge nodded, "Well, would the witness care to comment on this?"

"Mrph." Oldbag grunted.

"Very well!" The judge nodded and slammed his gavel down once. "The court will suspend proceedings on the current trial for today. Mr. Edgeworth, please find out more about your witness, Ms. Windy...what was her name?"

"Something 'Oldbag', Your Honor." Edgeworth answered. Jasmine raised her right hand to her mouth to hide her giggles as she always did.

"The the prosecution will look further into this Oldbag before we continue!" The judge said, "That is all. The court is adjourned!" The judge slammed his gavel but before anything else could happen...

"W-wait a second!" Everyone turned to see none other than Oldbag yelling. "I'm not going to just sit here while you run off barking up the wrong tree...me! I'm talking!" Phoenix was sweating nervously, Edgeworth reered back in shock, the judge just stared, wide eyed and Jasmine was covering her face with her hands. Maya was the only one who spoke.

"Oh, great, stop the presses!" She said sarcastically, "The windbag wants to talk!"

"Ms. Oldbag! What is this all about?" The judge asked, "Have you omitted something from your testimony?"

_Again. _Jasmine added mentally.

"Actually, if you must know, there's something I was told not to talk about." Oldbag smirked.

"N-not to talk about!?" Phoenix cried.

"By whom!?" Edgeworth and Jasmine cried in unison, though Jasmine's voice was slightly muffled.

"W-well, testify!" The judge encouraged.

"Global Studios wanted me to keep quiet about something. There were...some other people at the studios on the day of the murder. They said they had 'nothing to do with it,' see? So they told me to just pretend they 'hadn't been at the studios that day.' But if you're going to go accusing me, I'm not letting them get away scot free!" Oldbag testified.

"M-Ms. Oldbag!" The judge cried, "This is crucial information! Why did you keep this from the court until now!?"

"Ain't you been listening?" Oldbag said, "They told me to shut my trap, and I always do what I'm told."

_When it comes to the bigwigs. _Jasmine added.

"...Mr. Wright...Your cross-examination." The judge requested.

"Global Studios wanted me to keep quiet about something. There were...some other people at the studios on the day of the murder." Oldbag repeated.

"HOLD IT! Phoenix cried, slammed his hands on the bench and pointed at Oldbag. "W-who were these people!?"

"Well, the director and the producer for starters..." Oldbag said.

"The...director?" Phoenix asked.

"We should have known something was fishy!" Edgeworth said, "How could they have done a run-through of their action scene without a director?" Edgeworth slammed his hand on the bench and cried, "Of course!"

"Yes, well, I was surprised no one asked about it." Oldbag admitted.

"So, where were these people?" Phoenix asked.

"The director was in the Employee Area all morning for the run-through." Oldbag answered, "He joined the producer around lunchtime and they had a meeting after that."

"Where!" Edgeworth demanded.

"Oh, in the Studio Two trailer." Oldbag said.

"S-Studio Two...!?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, if you look at the guidemap..." Oldbag said, "Here it is." She pointed out the second studio. "You go through the gate and all the way to the left."

_The path where the monkey's head fell. _Jasmine noted.

"Well, Mr. Wright...Would you like to continue the cross-examination...?" The judge asked.

"Your Honor." Phoenix said, "We learned there were others at Global Studios on the day in question. The director and the producer and, er, some bigwigs, were all present." Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and finished, "Yet, as we stand here, they have not been questioned! I hold that it is impossible to declare a verdict on the defendant, Mr. Powers!"

"Hmm..." The judge said, slammed his gavel down and said, "The court acknowledges the defense's point. The prosecution will gather more information about the witness, Ms. Oldbag...and more information about these other people we have just been told of!" Edgeworth was leaning on his bench.

"...Understood, Your Honor." He finally said.

"This ends the day's proceedings in the trial of Mr. Will Powers." The judge said, "That is all. The court is adjourned!" He slammed his gavel down and that was all.

* * *

_October 18__th__, 1:04 PM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"Th-thank you so much, Mr. Wright." Will grinned, "I was right to ask you to defend me."

"Aww, really, it's nothing." Jasmine grinned.

"Oh, or should we..." Maya sniffed.

"We'll be going down to the studios to do some more investigation." Phoenix said, "We have to find out more about this director and producer. They'll be turning up in the next trial as witnesses for certain. So now's my chance to get material for the cross-examination!"

"So, Nick...Have we figured out just who it was in that Steel Samurai costume?" Maya asked, "Could it have really been old windbag?"

"What do you think, Mr. Powers?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't think it was her, really." Will said.

"Neither do I, Nick." Maya agreed.

"Same here." Jasmine nodded.

"Y-yeah, I know!" Phoenix said, "Look, I was just buying time back there. Someone had to be the bad guy for a bit to take the pressure off Mr. Powers."

"Poor old windbag...I feel kinda sorry for her." Maya said.

"Well, she wasn't winning any points in there, with or without Nick's accusation." Jasmine stated. Phoenix nodded and said,

"Okay, let's get down to the studios."

"Right!" Maya smiled, "We'll be back to visit you soon..."

"Th-thanks. Thanks, guys." Will sniffed.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! And did anyone see **_**that **_**coming? A kid Apollo cameo and Turnabout Sisters Ballad lyrics. By the way, I came up with those lyrics myself and if anyone wants to help me out with the lyrics for the other themes, which will all be of Jasmine's point of view on the characters, feel free to send them! And if you'd like to draw Jasmine, go ahead, I'd love to see how you guys imagine her! And if you want spoilers, feel free to ask and I'll send them to you. Or if you want to help me with small AU moments, then let me know! Okay, I think that's everything. Please review! Later!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Fanboy

**Hey guys, I'm back! Okay, thanks to pyrosaurus X, Guest (Actually, Mia is shorter than Phoenix if you look closely at the picture at the end of the first game and according the the wikia, Phoenix has 3 inches on her and I wanted Jasmine and Maya to have a key relationship and since I made Jasmine Mia's best friend, I figured, why not have her know Maya really well too.), stargazer235, KnightSpark and murder392 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,675 readers! Okay, I think that's everything...so enjoy!**

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Wright and Co. Law Offices_

"Whew, what a day." Phoenix sighed as the trio entered the office.

"This is no time for relaxing, Nick!" Maya cried angrily.

"Yeah!" Jasmine agreed, glaring at her twin.

"Say, you think WP's got a chance?" Maya suddenly asked. Jasmine walked over to the spirit medium and wrapped her arms around her. Maya leaned her head on Jasmine's shoulder in response.

"I believe so." Jasmine stated, "Nick?"

"I guess that really depends on the people we found out about in today's trial." The older Wright stated.

"The director and producer...?" Jasmine and Maya asked in unison as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, them." Phoenix nodded.

"Well, what're we doing here, then!?" Maya cried, "Let's get to the studios!" Jasmine grinned,

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Maya."

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Detention Center_

_Visitor's Room_

As Phoenix sat down in front of Will, Jasmine and Maya stood behind him.

"Oh, Mr. Wright! Thank you for earlier." Will said.

"Not at all." Phoenix said, "We got lucky, to tell the truth." That comment earned the attorney a hit to the back of the head. "Ow! Jazz, how many times have I asked you to not hit me!?"

"Ever since I started doing it back when we were in college." Jasmine grinned cheekily. Phoenix grumbled something under his breath, which Jasmine counted as a victory. Changing the topic, Maya grinned,

"So, WP! Do you have any leads that might get us going in the right direction?"

"Hmm..." Will said thoughtfully, "S-sorry, but no."

"Be sure to tell us anything that comes to mind, no matter how small." Maya encouraged.

"We can't rely on getting lucky again tomorrow." Phoenix added.

"Y-yes..." Will sniffed.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word 'optimistic'?" Jasmine asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her twin.

"Jazz, not the time." Phoenix stated. Jasmine sighed and muttered,

"Fine." As she did, her hand began to play with her pendant, the jasmine charm on her bracelet catching the light slightly.

"Do, er, 'fanboys' sneak into the studios often?" Phoenix asked.

"No, not that I know of." Will stated, "That security lady's pretty strict with them."

"But, in today's testimony, didn't she say they were often hanging around?" Maya asked.

"The kids really, really love the Steel Samurai." Will explained, "They sneak past when she's not looking, I guess."

"Was the director present at the morning run-through?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Y-yes, yes he was." Will answered, "He was directing how the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate should move."

"Why didn't you tell us that before!?" Maya cried angrily.

"W-well, just, the studio asked us to keep quiet..." Will said.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Jasmine cried, angry as well.

"I hate to repeat myself, but Nick here is a newbie lawyer! Fresh off the bar!" Maya added, "When he loses, he's going to lose big!"

"I...I see." Will sniffed.

"You aren't hiding anything else from us, are you!?" Jasmine demanded.

"N-no, I sure hope not." Will said.

"So do I." Jasmine growled, crossing her arms and closing her eyes in an attempt to calm down. To do that, she needed to cut herself off from reality, in a sense, otherwise it would take a good half hour to an hour for her to calm down. As she did, images flashed across her mind.

* * *

_The boy and girl in the classroom again, only this time, the boy was giving the girl a pendent of some kind._

* * *

_A man with black hair and kind brown eyes and wearing a brown trench coat and black hat along with glasses giving her a small smile, which was considered big for him._

* * *

_A teenage boy with black hair and grey eyes wearing a red and white striped shirt, a blue jacket with a symbol on his arms, dress pants and blue tennis shoes along with a brown hat of his own, smiling at her._

* * *

_The man and boy standing in a courtroom and the man was pointing at another man behind the prosecutor's desk with blue gray hair, dark green eyes and wearing a strange blue suit with a cravat. Beside the little girl watching the men and the boy was the same boy from the classroom. They watched as the judge slammed down his gavel and the verdict was given._

* * *

"Jazz!" Jasmine's eyes snapped open only to see Maya looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jasmine smiled reassuringly.

"Maya, Jazz gets like that when she's trying not to get angry." Phoenix explained as the trio walked. Apparently, while Jasmine had blacked out, they had left the Detention Center. "She's here but not here at the same time." Phoenix added, "She started doing it in college, I think." Maya nodded, gave Jasmine one last look and the trio walked on in silence. The entire time, Jasmine was thinking about the flashbacks she had.

* * *

_October 18__th__, 2:16 PM_

_Global Studios_

_Main Gate_

"No one's here." Maya noted when the trio reached the gate.

"Right, now that they have Ms. Oldbag in custody." Phoenix nodded.

"Looks like they don't have anyone else to replace her." Jasmine noted as she analyzed her surroundings, a habit she had started developing very young.

"H-hey!" Maya grinned, her hands clasped. "In the guard station! Look! She left her donuts! …...What?" Maya asked when she noticed the look Phoenix was giving her while Jasmine laughed behind her hand like she usually did. "I wasn't going to eat them!" Jasmine shook her head and said,

"Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Global Studios_

_Employee Area_

"Look, it's that assistant girl." Maya said as they entered the Employee Area. "Hey!"

"Hi...WP's lawyers, right?" Penny asked, "I heard about the trial! Great job, guys!"

"Thanks!" Jasmine grinned.

"Oh? Oh hoh hoh. Don't mention it." Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Is it true they caught the security lady!?" Penny asked.

"Oh! Oh...oh hoh hoh!" Phoenix chuckled.

"Actually, she just called me." Penny said, "She told me to cover up that drain..."

"You mean that one?" Jasmine gestured to the taped cardboard covered drain. It was a bit of a mess.

"I...I know..." Penny said, "I'm not so good with handiwork. Some assistant, right?"

"Yeah, but you do work on the props and the backdrops, right?" Maya asked.

"R-right." Penny nodded, "Just...lots of times they end up looking worse than they did before I fixed them."

"Oh? Oh!" Maya smiled, "Well, I'm sure these things happen. Nothing to worry yourself about!"

"Yeah." Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"You're right! I won't!" Penny smiled, "Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the guard station. I'm supposed to fill in for Ms. Oldbag."

"Right! See you later, then!" Maya smiled.

"Bye!" Jasmine waved.

"Good luck with your investigation." Penny said before she left. Once Penny was gone, Maya said,

"So the fanboy they were talking about in the trial today...He came in through that drain?"

"It looks like it." Jasmine nodded.

"I guess they covered it up in a hurry." Phoenix added.

"Hey...Hey, Nick, Jazz!" Maya said suddenly, "If that drain's covered, the boy won't be able to get in."

"Uh, yeah. I think that was the idea...?" Phoenix said. Jasmine grinned as she realized what idea Maya was getting.

"I feel kinda sorry for him, though." Maya smiled, "Don't you?"

"What, you want to rip the grate off?" Phoenix asked sarcastically.

"Really, Nick? We can!?" Maya grinned.

"Please!" Jasmine added excitedly.

"Well," Phoenix said after a pause, "I guess some things are just made to be broken."

"Yay!" Maya and Jasmine cheered.

"You know, Nick, you're pretty swell sometimes." Maya smiled before she cried, "Hiii-ya!" Together, Jasmine and Maya ripped the cardboard off. "There. That should make the kids happy." Maya smiled.

"The things we do..." Phoenix sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Relax, Nick." Jasmine grinned, "It was for a good cause!" Phoenix shook his head at his younger sister, remaining silent.

* * *

"Oh...hello." Penny said as the trio returned to the main gate.

"Ho hoh! You look a little out of place." Maya said.

"It's the clothes, isn't it?" Penny asked, "I thought my camo vest might do the trick...Kind of an 'alternative guard fashion' thing."

"Well, it looks great on you." Jasmine smiled.

"So, how are the studios doing?" Phoenix asked.

"There's police wandering around everywhere, it's terrible." Penny said, "They won't even let me clean up. Don't want me "disturbing evidence". I haven't even cleaned up our lunch plates from the day of the murder!"

"You mean those plates with the steak bones left over on them in the employee area?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" Penny asked.

"Do kids sneak in here a lot?" Maya asked.

"Well..." Penny said, "I don't think there's that many of them, but I do see one in particular a bunch. He's always gawking at the sets, or snapping pictures. You should see Old Windbag's eyes flash when she sees him. She has a bit of trouble catching him though..." Jasmine and Maya laughed at that.

"I heard something at the trial today." Phoenix said, "They said that the director and producer were here the day of the murder..."

"Oh, sorry..." Penny said, "I was in the prop storage room, so I didn't see them. I guess they were here, though. The studio head seemed pretty eager to keep us quiet."

"So, they were trying to protect the director?" Maya asked.

"More the producer, really." Penny corrected, "The producer's our real star here. She saved these studios from the brink of disastor and kept them running. I don't think we'd still be in business if it weren't for that producer!"

_Interesting..._Jasmine thought.

* * *

As the trio entered Will's dressing room, a voice cried,

"WTF! Who are j00 d00dz!? LMAO!" The group turned to see a large sweaty man with black hair and brown eyes and dressed _exactly _like a nerd.

"H-huh!?" Maya stuttered.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"W-we...Wait, you first! Who are you!?" Maya cried, "You look pretty suspicious to me!"

"Whatever, l4m3rs!" The strange man said, "How can j00 not know the great Sal Manella!?"

_He's...named after a food disease. _Jasmine thought flatly.

"I make teh L33T SHOWZ!" Manella continued, "The Steel Samurai? Mine! RTFC! (Read The Film Credits!)"

"R-really!?" Maya cried, "You're THE Sal Manella!?"

"NO WAAAAAAAY!" Jasmine cried, shocked.

"I'm so sorry!" Maya apologized, "I, just, you looked so...Sorry!"

"No, no, quite alright." Manella said, "Really. It's fine. ROFL!..."

"W-what is it?" Maya asked.

"You know, on closer inspection..." Manella said, "Mmm...Yeah...Hot! Hot! Hot!" He slobbered a little and Jasmine stood in front of Maya, just in case the freak got any...freakier. "Hey, do j00 do a lot of 'cosplay', coz that costume r0x0rz!..." Sal drooled.

"Rocksores!" Maya cried, "Wh-wh-what...Hey! You're drooling!"

"Huh? Mmph! LOL! Buffer overrun!" Manella panted, "You've triggered my CR34T1V3 P0W3RZ! Yes...yes, it's coming to me! _Pink Princess_! The sequel to the Steel Samurai..._Pink Princess: Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo_! ROFL...LMAO!"

"P-_Pink Princess_...?" Phoenix asked.

"Why's it gotta be 'Little' Olde Tokyo!?" Maya cried, "Why can't it have a cool name like 'Neo Olde Tokyo!?"

"Maya, we really need to talk about 'cool'..." Phoenix said.

"Not now, Nick!" Jasmine cried, feeling excitement course through her veins at the thought of a sequel to the Steel Samurai. It was so exciting!

"Did you notice anything unusual on the day of the murder?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, I know who j00 d00dz are." Manella said, "That security lady told j00 about us, eh?"

"That's right." Phoenix confirmed.

"It was a pretty regular day." Manella said, "We had a run-through for an action scene in the morning. Then a meeting from lunchtime in the Studio Two trailer. Heh. I was so busy I didn't even get a chance to eat lunch. :("

"A t-bone steak, was it?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah...sux0rz!" Manella drooled, "I hate missing out on food..."

"Nick, Jazz...what does 'sucksores' mean?" Maya asked.

"No idea..." The twins admitted in unison.

"Anyway, I was in a meeting from noon til after 4:00." Manella continued, "With the producer, and some bigwigs from the network."

_So if he's telling the truth, he and everyone in that meeting has an alibi..._Jasmine noted.

"About the producer who was at the meeting with you..." Phoenix said.

"Oh, you mean Dee Vasquez?" Manella asked, "She's a genius. M4d sk1llz, all the way. Scary, though. She brought these studios back from the brink of destruction. She's the one who made it possible for me to make the Steel Samurai!"

"You had a meeting with her on the day of the murder, right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, we were together from noon to 4:00 PM, the whole time." Manella said.

"Who exactly are these 'bigwigs' people keep mentioning?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, the boss over at the network, and some sponsers. Also a few production guys." Manella explained, "They piled into a limousine and got here right around noon. Major tension!"

"Were all of them with you the entire time?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Manella said, "They're all gray-haired geezers..."

"Thanks." Jasmine smiled with a nod and with that, the trio left.

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Studio One Entrance_

"Hey, Nick, Jazz." Maya said, "It looks like Detective Gumshoe isn't here today."

"You're right." Phoenix nodded, "He's probably up to his neck in paperwork after the commotion at today's trial."

"Poor Gumshoe..." Jasmine whispered.

"So, Nick...Remember that Studio Two we heard about at the trial today?" Maya asked, "It was down that path with the fallen tree, right?"

"Yeah, I think that's what they said." Phoenix said, looking at Jasmine for confirmation. It was a well known fact that, at times, the younger Wright had a better memory than her brother.

"Yeah, they did." She agreed.

"Maybe the director and the rest of them are there today?" Maya suggested. Catching onto her idea, Jasmine grinned,

"Now's our chance, Nick!"

"Let's check it out!" Maya finished.

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Studio Two Entrance_

As the trio looked around the deserted studio, a crash sounded.

"Eek!" Maya and Jasmine cried in surprise.

"N-N-Nick! J-J-Jazz!" Maya cried, "W-w-what was that noise!?"

"It sounded like it came from inside the trailer..." Jasmine said.

"Someone must be inside." Phoenix stated.

"H-Hello?" Maya stuttered as she knocked on the door.

"No answer." The male Wright stated the obvious. Normally, Jasmine would have hit him but she was too nervous to care.

"Pretty suspicious, if you ask me, Nick!" Maya said.

"Me too." Jasmine agreed, gathering up her bravery.

"Let's go in!" The girls cried.

"I'm not sure we should be barging in..." Phoenix said but when he tried the door, it was locked. "...Huh. It's locked." Phoenix stated, confused.

"What? Don't we have a key?" Maya asked.

"No. But there's probably one at the guard station at the main gate." Jasmine suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Maya asked, "Let's borrow it!" Quickly, the trio ran back to the guard station.

* * *

When they arrived, however, they were met with a terrible sight.

"Ah hah!" Oldbag cried upon seeing the trio. "You again!"

"Eeeek!" Maya cried.

"Yikes!" Jasmine cried, startled as much as Maya.

"How rude, acting like you've seen a ghost!" Oldbag cried.

"You...certainly got back to your post quickly." Phoenix said, stopping Jasmine from making a comment about Oldbag.

"Oh the police took me away, they did." Oldbag explained, "They pulled out a spare Steel Samurai costume! Told me to "put it on". Can you imagine? How could I, a sweet little old lady, wear a giant suit like that?" Jasmine snorted behind her closed finger hand at that.

"Mr. Powers is pretty tall..." Phoenix admitted.

"As soon as they saw there was no way I could wear it, they let me go." Oldbag continued, "Anyway! Know this, whippersnapper! This old lady NEVER forgets a slight or insult! And you won't get any information out of me! My lips are sealed!"

"You sure are talking a lot for someone with sealed lips." Maya smirked.

"Starting now!" Oldbag cried, "One, two, three, mmmph!"

_Oh boy..._

"Umm, about that kid you said you saw..." Phoenix started.

"If I see him again, I'm taking him down!" Oldbag cried.

"N-Nick! Jazz! Look at her eyes!" Maya cried, "She's serious!"

"Oh no..." Jasmine whispered.

"About the director, the one who was here on the day of the murder..." Phoenix tried again.

"If I see him again, I'm taking him down!" Oldbag repeated.

"Nick! Jazz! I think she's losing it!" Maya cried.

"Maya, she's lost it a _long _time ago." Jasmine whispered in Maya's ear. "We might as well leave." Jasmine whispered to Phoenix.

"Good idea." Phoenix whispered back and the trio headed for the Employee Area.

* * *

When they reached the Employee Area, the three were met with a surprise. A boy with black hair and brown eyes decked out in Steel Samurai fan gear and holding a camera.

"Hey!" Maya cried but the boy moved towards the drain before anything else could be said. "H-hey!" Maya cried.

"Wait!" Jasmine joined Maya on the last cry.

"Hey, um, kiddy-o!" Maya grinned, "What's yer name, sport?"

"I am not a kid so don't talk to me like that!" The boy cried, startling the three.

"H-huh!?" Maya said, "But you...You are a kid! What a rude little brat. That's no way to talk to an adult!"

"I don't see no adults here!" The boy cried, "Hippie fashion chick!"

"H-hippie fashion...?" Maya asked, confused, "Nick, Jazz...I think I'm being mocked."

"Maya, just calm down. That didn't exactlty help." Jasmine whispered to Maya. Maya nodded and complied.

"I'm Cody! Cody Hackins." The boy, Cody, introduced. "Call me "kiddy-o" again and I'll cut you down where you stand, evildoer!"

"So, you're a fan of the Steel Samurai?" Phoenix asked.

"How dare you utter that name, evildoer!" Cody cried.

"What do you mean?" Maya cried, "We're on the Steel Samurai's side!"

"H-hah! Hah hah! You can't fool me!" Cody cried, reaching for the sword in his backpack.

"Okay..." Jasmine said, "then what's the last line said by the innkeeper in Episode 8?"

"Hah! Easy! "Like some fries with that?"" Cody recited.

"Hmph...not bad, kiddy-o." Maya smiled.

"Watch it!" Cody warned.

"Say, you heard anything about the incident the other day?" Phoenix asked.

"..." Cody crossed his arms and remained silent.

"You were here, weren't you?" Maya asked.

"..." Cody still remained silent.

"Please Cody." Jasmine said, "Did you see anything...?"

"He...he..." Cody stuttered.

"?" Phoenix was confused.

"He...always...The Steel Samurai always wins! Always!" Cody cried, "Yeah, I saw 'em! I saw everything!"

"What!?" Maya and Jasmine cried in unison.

"But...but no way am I telling you losers!" Cody cried

"Wha-!? Wait..." Maya said.

"Lemme go!" Cody cried and escaped.

"...He's gone." Maya said, "Huh? Something fell off the table when he bumped into it on his way out." Jasmine walked over and picked up what fell.

"A...bottle?" The twins asked in unison.

"Why was this sitting there, I wonder?" Phoenix asked as he took the bottle from Jasmine and put it in his pocket. "Anyway, what was that kid saying?"

"He "saw everything"..." Jasmine and Maya repeated thoughtfully.

* * *

The trio returned to the main gate only to find it empty.

"Huh?" Maya asked, "Where's that old windbag?"

"Odd of her to leave her post..." Phoenix added. Just then, it clicked in Jasmine's brain. As it did, Oldbag could be heard crying,

"H-hey!"

"Nick! Jazz! That was her!" Maya cried. Jasmine smirked,

"I know what she's doing."

"S-stop! Whippersnapper!" Oldbag cried

"Y-yeah. Sounds like she's chasing after that boy." Phoenix stated.

"Natch!" Oldbag cried as she fell.

"Uh oh, she tripped!" Maya smiled. Jasmine, too, found herself smiling, though she felt a slight guilt about it. "Hey, hey, Nick." Maya smiled, getting the attorney's attention. "Now's our chance! Let's check out the guard station!"

"Good idea." Phoenix nodded. Jasmine grinned as the trio looked through the station when Maya cried,

"Oh! This is it, Nick, Jazz!"

"The 'Trailer Key'!" Jasmine grinned as Maya showed the twins the key in her hand.

"The key to that trailer in Studio Two!" Phoenix smiled.

"We'll be borrowing this, right Nick?" Maya smiled.

"Yep!" Jasmine nodded as she grabbed the key from Maya and slipped it into her dark purple leather jacket's pocket.

* * *

When the trio returned to Studio Two, Jasmine took out the key and passed it to Phoenix.

"You're the man, you go first." Was her reasoning.

"I wonder if the key we borrowed from the guard station will work?" Phoenix mused before he put the key in the lock and turned it. "It opened." He stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jasmine quipped.

"Great! Let's go, guys!" Maya said.

"Well, you first, Nick." The girls insisted in unison. Phoenix shook his head and led the way in.

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Studio Two Trailer_

Once the trio entered, they found a woman with brown hair and eyes wearing a brown dress and smoking inside.

"Eek!" The girls cried, startled.

"S-someone's in here!" Maya stuttered to Phoenix.

"Names." The woman stated.

"O-our n-names?" Maya stuttered, "Um, w-we're WP's lawyers, and, um..."

"I see..." The woman said.

"And who might you...?" Jasmine asked, trying to sound polite.

"Dee Vasquez. The producer." The woman, Vasquez, introduced.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the day of the murder..." Phoenix said.

"..." Vasquez was silent.

"M-Ms. Vasquez?" Phoenix stuttered.

"Script." Vasquez stated.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Script. I'm looking for a script." Vasquez lamenated.

"A s-script?" Phoenix asked.

"_The Steel Samurai Episode 13_. I need it." Vasquez stated.

"Umm...could we ask you a bit about the day of the murder?" Maya asked.

"I need to read it..." Vasquez stated, completely ignoring Maya. The room was suddenly filled with awkward silence.

"Um, w-we'd really like to ask you about the Steel Samurai!" Maya tried with a grin.

"..." Vasquez was silent.

"Ms. Vasquez?" Phoenix asked.

"It's on TV. Every week." Vasquez stated, "That's all I have to say about that."

"Nick! She's telling us to go watch TV!?" The two girls cried angrily, "The nerve of her!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Phoenix said. After a pause, Phoenix asked, "About the director...Sal Manella, was it? What, er, exactly is his role here...?"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear?" Vasquez said, "I'm looking for a script. I can't be bothered with anything else..."

"Nick?" Maya asked shyly, "Are all people in the entertainment business this...weird?"

"It's starting to look like it." Phoenix nodded.

"I agree there." Jasmine added.

"Nick, Jazz, let's get out of here." Maya insisted, "Isn't there someplace else we have to check?"

"Y-yeah." Phoenix stuttered.

"Let's go." Jasmine nodded. Just as the three were about to leave, Vasquez said,

"Wait."

"Y-yes?" Phoenix asked. Vasquez gave the older Wright a note.

"If you see Manella, give him this." Vasquez stated.

"W-why do we have to do your errands...!" Maya cried angrily as Jasmine, too, glared at the producer. The three had a stare down until Maya and Jasmine were forced to back out. "I...I don't think I like her." Maya said. Jasmine quickly gathered the spirit medium in her arms and Maya leaned her cheek against the aide's shoulder.

"Don't cry." Jasmine cooed.

"She'll take it as a sign of weakness." Phoenix added. Then, he turned to Vasquez and said, "Alright. We'll give it to him if we see him."

* * *

The trio returned to Will's dressing room, and sure enough, there was Manella. Phoenix took out Vasquez's note and gave it to the director.

"Here." He said, "I got this from the producer..."

"Huh? "Bring the script for Episode 13"?" Manella read, "Episode 13...where did I put that one? ...I must have left it somewhere. U-uh oh...My ass is p0wned if I don't find it..."

"Nick, Jazz." Maya said, "It might be quicker to just look in all the places where he's likely to have been."

"Good idea, Maya." Jasmine grinned.

"I agree." Phoenix nodded. Just then, it clicked in Jasmine's brain.

"And I know exactly where we're going!" Jasmine grinned, "Come on!"

* * *

The trio entered Studio One and Maya and Jasmine shivered upon doing so.

"We're back at the scene of the crime." Maya stated. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Maya to comfort her.

"Let's find what we need and get out of here quick, Nick." Jasmine stated as she rubbed Maya's back soothingly. Phoenix nodded and when Jasmine saw Maya's eyes widen in amazment, she released her.

"Hey! Look! That's the chair the director sits in!" Maya grinned, "I've always wanted to sit in one of these." Just then, Phoenix said,

"Maya...Take a look around that chair for me, will you? Remember that script the director was talking about? Didn't he say he'd left it somewhere?"

"Ahah!" Maya cried, "Found it, Nick! The script!"

"Good work!" Phoenix smiled.

"Great job, Maya!" Jasmine grinned, giving Maya a high five.

* * *

As the three reentered the dressing room, they found Manella still there. Phoenix took the script out and said,

"We found your script."

"W00t! THX!" Manella grinned, "Still...I dunno...That woman is to be ph34red when you bring something to her late...Say, um, j00 think j00 d00dz could take it down there for me? THX!"

"Is that producer really that scary?" Maya asked.

"Well, she really isn't _normal_..." Jasmine whispered into Maya's ear as the three made their way back to Studio Two.

* * *

Once they entered the trailer, Phoenix took out the script and gave it to Vasquez.

"Here, we found it!" He said, "Your script."

"Ah." Vasquez said as she took it from Phoenix. Silence followed until Phoenix asked,

"Umm...uh...You're not going to talk to us?"

"Quiet." Vasquez stated, "I'm reading.

"...! Just you hold on!" Maya cried angrily, "What's the big idea!? Who do you think you are anyway!? And, and do you even know who we are!?"

"...Powers' lawyers?" Vasquez said.

"Umm...right." Maya said.

"Am I a suspect?" Vasquez asked.

"N-no, it's just, well, no, but..." Maya stammered.

"...You wanted to know about the day of the murder?" Vasquez asked. Jasmine crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

_What's with the sudden change of heart? _She wondered.

"Y-yes." Maya smiled, "Anything you could tell us would be a big help."

"...You know there was a meeting here at noon?" Vasquez asked.

"Yeah, with the director and the people from the network..." Jasmine nodded.

"Correct. Now, listen closely." Vasquez said, "None of the people in this trailer that afternoon went to Studio One. It was impossible for us to leave."

"Impossible? Why?" Maya asked.

"The path was blocked." Vasquez explained.

"The...path?" Phoenix asked.

"On the day of the murder, the path that leads here was blocked?" Jasmine asked.

"You saw Mr. Monkey on the way here, correct?" Vasquez asked.

"M-'Mr. Monkey'?" Phoenix asked.

"The monkey with the broken head." Vasquez explained.

"Oh, right, that..." Phoenix trailed off.

"Its head fell over in the wind on the day of the murder." Vasquez explained, "They didn't start moving the head out of the way until after 3:00. It was after 4:00 by the time the path was unblocked. Capice? Everyone in this trailer was stuck here until the path was cleared. Stuck in this trailer. Stuck until after 4:00. Hammer died at 2:30. Thus, none of us could have gone to Studio One."

"What!?" Jasmine and Maya cried in unison.

"It's true." Vasquez stated, "A crane came just after 3:00 to move the head. We called some people in to clear the way. I'm sure they'd corroborate my story."

"B-but wait!" Phoenix said, "What if the head fell over after 2:30? Then you could have gone to Studio One!"

"2:30...The time of death." Vasquez said, "...Very well. Come."

* * *

Vasquez led the three friends to the gate where Mr. Monkey's head laid.

"...That's 'Mr. Monkey." She said, "When it wasn't broken, it announced the time...in 'ooks'. One 'ook' per hour. Ook ook ook ook. Always with the ooking. Check its head. The clock inside stopped when it broke." Jasmine and Maya went over and checked.

"...!" Both girls were in shock. "Nick, it's stopped at 2:15." Maya said.

"2:15...?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep." Jasmine sighed sadly.

"That's right." Vasquez said, "This path was blocked from 2:15 till after 4:00. Therefore, we're innocent."

"Mr. Hammer died in Studio One at 2:30..." Phoenix said.

"See? Goodbye." Vasquez stated. Jasmine sadly took out her notepad and wrote the information about Mr. Monkey down as the producer left.

"What do we do, Nick?" Maya asked, "There isn't anyone besides WP who could have killed Hammer! It's over...We're finished!" Seeing Maya's sad face snapped Jasmine out of her own sadness and she hugged the younger Fey tightly.

"Let's get back to the office." Jasmine suggested.

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Wright and Co. Law Offices_

"Now what...We're fresh out of clues." Phoenix sighed sadly, "Everyone's alibi is water-tight. We don't even have any promising leads. Things are looking pretty grim."

"It's a little early for giving up, don't you think?" A very familiar voice asked. Jasmine gasped, stood up from the couch and whipped around to see none other than the channeled Mia Fey.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, not seeing Mia.

"You've got one lead." Mia smiled. Phoenix turned and finally noticed the channeled spirit.

"M-Mia! You're here!" Phoenix smiled. Jasmine walked over and hugged Mia tightly. The moment was ruined, however, when Phoenix cried, "What took you so long!?"

"Nick!" Jasmine cried, glaring at her twin for being rude.

"Sorry, Phoenix." Mia apologized, "Maya has trouble calling me unless she's really in trouble."

"Right! Oh, wait. I guess that means we're really in trouble." Phoenix said.

"I'd say so." Mia agreed.

"Just for now!" Jasmine, forever the optomist, said.

"What did you mean we have one lead...?" Phoenix asked. Jasmine gasped as it clicked for her.

"The boy, of course." Mia said at the same instant Jasmine realized it herself.

* * *

"_Yeah, I saw 'em. I saw everything!" Cody bragged._

"_What!?" Maya and Jasmine cried in unison._

"_But...but no way am I telling you losers!"_

* * *

"I dunno." Phoenix said, "He didn't sound like he was going to help us at all."

"I'm sure you can find some way of bringing him over to your side." Mia smiled, "Either way, we should get back to the studios. That boy is our last hope, Phoenix, Jazz." Mia tilted her head as she said this.

"We can do this. We have to." Jasmine nodded with new found reassurance. As they left the office, Mia whispered in Jasmine's ear,

"I liked the lyrics, by the way." Jasmine grinned at her mentor and metaphorical sister as they walked.

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Global Studios_

_Main Gate_

When the trio returned to the studios, they were met with a panting Oldbag.

"W-what's wrong?" Phoenix asked. Jasmine covered her right eye with her hand, knowing already what was coming.

"Huff...puff...huff...puff...whih...whippersnapper!" Oldbag panted, "Huff...puff...when...when I ca...catch him...I...huff...huff...puff...I...I got a hostage now, whippersnapper!"

_WHAT!? _Jasmine thought.

"What's this about a hostage?" Phoenix asked.

"Huff...huff...W-when that boy was running away..." Oldbag panted, "...he dropped this a-and ran! Huff...huff...H-he'll come back...huff...huff...for this one!"

_Geez, she sounds like the Big Bad Wolf! _Jasmine thought.

"Phoenix!" Mia interjected, "That 'hostage' might be what we need! Cody might talk to us if we gave him that!"

"Good idea, Mia!" Jasmine grinned.

"Ms. Oldbag! Might I..." Phoenix started.

"No!" Oldbag cried, "I'm catching that brat if it's the last thing I do!"

"At this rate, it will be." Jasmine muttered so only Mia could hear her. Mia stifled her laughter and said,

"Phoenix. Do you have anything you might trade with her?" Jasmine suddenly had an idea and took out the cardkey, giving it to Phoenix.

"H-hey...that...huff..." Oldbag panted upon seeing the card. "That's a card...huff...Studio One?"

"Right. A cardkey to Studio One." Phoenix nodded.

"Huff...puff...I...I could visit poor Hammer..." Oldbag panted, "I'd like to visit...huff...he died...whew. I was his...his fan."

"You don't have your own card, Ms. Oldbag?" Jasmine asked.

"Studio One isn't my turf. Huff...huff...You'll let me borrow...borrow it, then?" Oldbag asked.

"Why don't you let her borrow it, Phoenix?" Mia asked, tilting her head with a smile.

"It's the right thing to do." Jasmine nodded with a smile of her own.

"I guess it can't hurt." Phoenix agreed, "Here you go, Ms. Oldbag."

"...Listen to me, sonny." Oldbag said, "I don't like having debts to no whippersnappers. You take this and we're even. Deal?" The security guard held up a Steel Samurai trading card.

"What's this...?" Phoenix asked, "A Steel Samurai trading card?"

"That sneaky kid dropped it!" Oldbag smirked, "I figure it's pretty important to him, though."

"Thank you, I may have a use for this." Phoenix smiled.

_That must be her 'hostage'. _Jasmine thought as she put the card into her leather jacket's pocket.

"Right. I'm off." Oldbag said and with that, she was gone.

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Global Studios_

_Employee Area_

The trio entered the Employee Area when Jasmine spotted Cody.

"Hey!" She cried to get his attention. She got it, but he ran off.

"Hey, you!" Phoenix cried, "W-wait a sec!" But he ran off into the dressing room.

"...Phoenix, Jazz..." Mia said, "Was that the boy?"

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded.

"His name's Cody Hackins." Jasmine added.

"I think he ran into the dressing room." Mia stated.

"Well, let's go." Jasmine smiled.

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Global Studios_

_Dressing Room_

"He's sure to be in here somewhere..." Phoenix mused as the trio entered the dressing room. Suddenly, Phoenix cried, "Found you!" Mia and Jasmine walked over and stood by Phoenix.

"...!" Cody was surprised the attorney found him and moved to escape.

"Dammit!" Phoenix swore, "He's getting away!"

"Come back!" Mia cried. "...There. He's back." Sure enough, Cody had returned.

"Wow..." Jasmine whispered, staring at Mia in awe. _How am I supposed to be _her _living legacy?_

"..." Cody was silent as he stared at the trio. Mia tilted her head to the right and smiled,

"Hey there. Would you mind helping us out? Please?"

"...I-I'm Cody." Cody stated, crossing his arms.

"Hello, Cody. I'm Mia." Mia smiled, "Mia Fey. Nice to meet you."

"Yo." Cody grinned.

"And I'm Phoenix Wright and she's my sister, Jasmine!" Phoenix introduced. Jasmine covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as Cody asked,

"Who asked?"

"Phoenix, you can take it from here." Mia said as she walked over and slowly coaxed Jasmine out of her embarrassment.

"The Steel Samurai's so cool." Phoenix said, "I think he's the, um, the 'bomb'."

"Hah! What would a lamer like you know about the Steel Samurai!" Cody remarked.

"H-hey, watch that attitude!" Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, you really shouldn't yell like that." Mia said.

"Yeah, Nick, haven't you ever learned how to talk to a kid?" Jasmine teased.

"Yeah!" Cody agreed with a smirk. "Don't yell like that I'm only a kid!"

"So, do you know anything about what happened here?" Phoenix asked instead, "Could you tell me please?"

"I don't know nothing!" Cody protested. Knowing where this was going, Jasmine took out the card and gave it to Phoenix.

"Cody...This look familiar?" Phoenix asked.

"Hey! My UR!" Cody cried.

"'You are'...huh?" Phoenix asked, confused.

"'U.R.' You know, 'ultra rare'!" Cody said, "That card's really hard to get! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!"

"I'll give you this...IF you help me." Phoenix bribed.

"But that's my card!" Cody argued, "By offering me something I already own, you're in effect eschewing the very basis of our consumer society, namely the principle of fair trade! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!"

_What...how does he know that? _Jasmine thought.

"Whatever, I don't need that card." Cody said, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"I got a double." Cody said, "Just keep it. Its yours. If you want to trade, find me a REALLY rare card!"

"'Really rare'!?" Phoenix cried, "You mean there's something rarer than 'Ultra Rare'!?"

"Ultra Rare Premium cards are way rarer than plain Ultra Rare cards!" Cody explained, "Come ON! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!"

"Premium...rare...why do I feel like we're talking about steaks?" Phoenix asked.

"Come on, Nick." Jasmine said, "There's gotta be something we can do."

* * *

_October 18__th_

_Studio Two Trailer_

The three entered the trailer only to find Penny.

"Oh, hi." The assistant smiled.

"Hi." Jasmine grinned.

"Hello. What brings you here?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, well, I had to arrange some stuff..." Penny explained, "Umm..."

"Yes?" Phoenix and Jasmine asked in unison.

"The, um, girl with you." Penny said, "Doesn't she seem a little different? Like, is she even the same person as before?"

"Um, nope!" Phoenix chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's the same as always."

"Same as always." Mia repeated, her head tilted and she smiled.

"Okay...whatever you say..." Penny said.

"Have you seen that boy since then?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope." Penny answered, "You missed it, though. The security lady was chasing around after the boy so fast I thought she'd collapse. Of course, he got away in the end. Boy, was she mad!"

"Actually, we saw them." Phoenix said, "How's the old windbag doing?"

"She was squeezing donuts through her clenched fists back at the guard station." Penny said. Jasmine giggled behind her hand at that.

"Are all the posters on the wall here of Hammer?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. It's really a terrible loss for the studios." Penny answered.

"But...his popularity had been waning recently, right?" Phoenix asked.

"That's true." Penny nodded, "Then again, after what happened..."

"After WHAT happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Y-you mean you don't know about Hammer...?" Penny asked.

"No, what?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I'm sorry." Penny said, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Wait, now you have to tell me." Phoenix said, "What happened with Hammer?"

"I-I'm sorry." Penny said, "I'm probably not the one who should tell you." Phoenix took out the trading card and asked,

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Hey, that's a Steel Samurai trading card." Penny noted, "I collect those, actually. I'm one card away from a complete set!"

"A complete set?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, a set of one of each card." Penny explained.

"Huh..." Phoenix said.

"...Wait...Waitwaitwaitwait!" Penny cried, "That's it! That's the card I need! You don't know how long I've been looking for it!"

"Uh..." Phoenix said.

"I don't care what kind of girl you think I am, I need that card!" Penny insisted. She then took out three other trading cards and began to beg, "P-please! I beg you! Please trade with me!"

"T-trade with you?" Phoenix asked, confused.

"Yes, trade cards!" Penny insisted, "Look, I'll even trade you an Ultra Rare Premium Card!"

"Trade me a...huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, it's a good deal for your Ultra Rare!" Penny insisted, getting desperate. "Please!"

"Phoenix! Can't you see she's desperate?" Mia asked.

"Just trade with her!" Jasmine cried, knowing the value in that card Penny was offering them.

"Okay." Phoenix agreed.

"Really!? Th-thanks!" Penny grinned as Phoenix gave her the card. "Then this is for you. Yaa-hoo!" Penny gave them the card and left the trailer in excitement.

"Doesn't doing good things like that make you feel great?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." Phoenix agreed.

"I love doing good deeds." Jasmine smiled softly, fingering her pendant.

* * *

"See this card?" Phoenix asked as the trio returned to the dressing room and found Cody still there.

"Yeah, so...Wait!" Cody cried, "That's it! That's the last Ultra Rare Premium card I need! C'mon give it to me, please! You gotta give it to me!"

"R-right! Okay! How about a trade?" Phoenix asked.

"You're on!" Cody grinned, "I'll give you a 'Samurai Spear' and throw in an 'Evil Magistrate' to boot!"

"No no no no...not that kind of trade." Phoenix shook his head. "I don't want cards. I want information."

"Huh? You sure? Fine by me!" Cody agreed as he took the card.

"Okay, Phoenix. Let's hear what he has to say." Mia said.

"This is the chance we need." Jasmine added with a smile.

"If he knows something that can help us, we can have him take the stand tomorrow." Mia said.

"So...you like the Steel Samurai." Phoenix stated.

"He's so cool!" Cody grinned.

"I...I guess." Phoenix agreed.

"He's amazing!" Jasmine grinned excitedly.

"She's right! You're judging him by his looks!" Cody said, "You have to look at his actions, at his life! You like him too, don'tcha?"

"Uh...Oh, me? Y-yeah!" Phoenix stuttered, "I, um, love the Steel Samurai."

"So, tell me what your favorite thing about the Steel Samurai is!" Cody insisted.

"I like it when he, uh, he vanquishes his foes!" Phoenix said after a slight pause.

"Yeah! Whizzam!" Cody agreed, "The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Check this out! It's my fan album!" The boy showed them the book he held. Phoenix looked through the book, Jasmine over his shoulder.

"What the...?" Phoenix asked, "It's all pictures of the Steel Samurai."

"This is really cool!" Jasmine grinned.

"I go to every live performance!" Cody bragged, "I always take a picture when the Steel Samurai lands the winning blow! Whizzam! I got 'em all! I never missed one! A perfect collection! Check it out! My new digital camera!"

"Wow, that's very impressive." Mia smiled, "The newest model, isn't it?"

"You bet, lady!" Cody grinned, "I just got it for my birthday! My album has a name, wanna hear it? "The Steel Samurai: Path to Glory". The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Hey, if you want this, you can have it, lady."

"Really? Are you sure?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I took these with a digital camera." Cody said, "I got all the data at home so I can always make another one."

"Well, then I'm happy to accept!" Mia smiled, "Thank you." When she noticed the look Phoenix was giving her, Mia was confused. "?" Phoenix, however, didn't explain.

"You were here on the day of the...incident, right?" He asked instead.

"Yeah..." Cody said.

"Did you see anything unusual?" Phoenix asked. Cody remained silent.

"Cody." Mia said.

"!" Cody instantly paid attention.

"Cody, he needs to know because he's fighting for justice." Mia explained, "Isn't that the Steel Samurai's motto? "For greater justice"? You have to help us fight for great justice, too."

"Please." Jasmine added.

"I...I saw..." Cody said, "I saw everything!"

"Cody...I need to ask you something very important." Phoenix said, "What did you see on the day of the incident?"

"...I got here that day around 2:00..." Cody said, "I had to come in through the woods out back so that old lady wouldn't see me. I got kinda lost, though. I was in there for maybe a half hour or so. Then I finally got to the studio. After that..."

"What is it, Cody?" Mia asked.

"You can tell us." Jasmine added.

"Th-the Steel Samurai killed the bad guy!" Cody said, "He used his Samurai Spear! Just like always! One shot, one kill! It happened so fast...I got scared. I went home after that."

"I...I see. It must have been hard for you." Phoenix said.

"Man, you say those nice things but it's so obvious you aren't speaking from the heart." Cody said.

"Mia?" Phoenix asked, "Jazz?"

"Yes?" The two asked in unison.

"I think we can say for sure this means the Steel Samurai did it." Phoenix stated.

"True enough." Mia agreed.

"Sure seems like it." Jasmine said thoughtfully, her thumb rubbing against her engraved heart on her pendent.

"And the director has an alibi, so it wasn't him." Phoenix said.

"Indeed." Mia nodded.

"So...the only person left who it could have been is Will Powers!" Phoenix said.

"...I have to admit, it's kind of a shock." Mia stated, "But if you put this boy on the witness stand, your client will be 'guilty' for sure."

"Let's not call him then..." Phoenix said.

"I think that would be wise. Best to leave this one alone." Mia said.

"I hate to do this, but it is the most logical descision." Jasmine sighed.

"Not so fast, pal!" A voice cried. The three turned to see none other than Detective Gumshoe bursting in. "I heard everything!" He smirked, "This boy here's a key witness! And he's under police protection, starting now! C'mon, son. You've got a rendezvous with me down at the precinct!"

"No! I ain't going!" Cody cried, "Waah!" The two then ran out.

"...That didn't go so well." Mia stated.

"That's an understament." Jasmine sighed, hanging her head slightly.

"We're back to zero leads." Mia added, "And now we have a serious handicap in court."

"W-what're we going to do Mia!" Phoenix cried.

"Well, hmm..." Mia said, "I...really need to be going. Don't worry, Phoenix, Jazz. I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Phoenix cried, "C-come to the trial tomorrow, please! I need you there!"

"I hate to say it, but me too." Jasmine added. This case had her confused. Who could have done it if it wasn't Will? That was the question they needed to answer.

"Phoenix, can I ask you something?" Mia asked, "Do you really believe Mr. Powers is innocent?" Jasmine looked at her twin, waiting for his answer.

"Of course he is!" Phoenix cried. Jasmine smiled proudly, like a mother who's child had all As on their report card.

"...That's all I wanted to hear." Mia smiled, "Excellent. I'll see you in court, then."

"Great! Thanks, Mia!" Phoenix smiled.

"It really means a lot." Jasmine added, sincere.

"See you soon." Mia smiled, tilting her head.

_I just hope we can get a lead tomorrow. _Jasmine thought.

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! And Jasmine's flashbacks are hinting at a future plan I have for her so go ahead and guess ahead of time and you get a free spoiler of your choosing! Please review to let me know what you think and any ideas you might have! And kid Apollo's coming back soon, I promise! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9:The Truth Behind the Case

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry for taking so long but I've been busy and haven't been allowed to be on my labtop, long story. But I'm really excited because I'm almost at Turnabout Goodbyes and that's where Jasmine and Edgeworth's relationship will become a core issue and a major driving force for Jasmine. Two moe chapters and we're there! (insert fangirl sqeel here.) Okay, anyways, thanks to KnightSpark (Sorry, but I can't do that, but it is a good idea. Maybe someone else can do it.), Guest (Yeah they are pretty close, I mean it looks about a 3 inch difference anyways. And thanks, I'm glad you're going to continue to read.), xXSpiritual-FateXx, mysterylover28 and Flower-of-Change for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,974 readers! Okay, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

_October 19__th__, 9:42 AM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 1_

"...Umm...Mr. Wright?" Will asked as the twins, the defendant and their channeled mentor waited for the trial to begin.

"Yes?" Phoenix asked.

"Why do you look so...unhappy?" Will asked nervously.

"O-oh! Oh, nothing! Eh heh heh." Phoenix stuttered, "Really, it's nothing. Right, Mia, Jazz?" The two women, however, looked even unhappier than Phoenix, which was never a good thing in Jasmine's case.

"Phoenix." Mia said, "Your client is now practically a dead man walking...Perhaps that's why I feel particularly close to him."

"Mia, please, no dead people jokes." Jasmine said, crossing her arms as she looked down unhappily.

"This isn't the time." Phoenix added.

"You know we're going into this trial utterly defenseless." Mia said, "Yet, if Mr. Powers is truly innocent...We should be able to find something overlooked in the evidence to prove it."

"Something 'overlooked'...?" The twins repeated in unison.

"We have to find something, Phoenix, Jazz, today." Mia stated, "It's that, or lose the trial."

"And Will's innocence." Jasmine added. She held her pendent in her hand and looked at her brother determinedly. They would find something, they _had _to.

* * *

_October 19__th__, 10:00 AM_

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 4_

The court was filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down once.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers." The judge stated.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Edgeworth stated.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix stated.

"Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please." The judge requested.

"An unexpected fact has come to the attention of the court." Edgeworth stated, "Yesterday, we learned that there were other people at the studios! Today, I would like to show evidence proving they had nothing to do with the murder."

"Very well." The judge nodded, "You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth."

_I wonder who's gonna come forward. _Jasmine thought as she crossed her arms.

"The prosecution calls Mr. Sal Manella to the stand." Edgeworth stated.

* * *

Once Manella stood at the witness stand, Edgeworth requested,

"Will the witness state his name and occupation?"

"...How r00d can j00 get!" Manella cried, "J00 don't know ME!? I'm the director! I make the Steel Samuria, n00b! ROFL!" Jasmine sighed and covered her half of her face with her hand. She had expected this, after all. Edgeworth had his arms crossed and he was glaring at the director. "S...Sal Manella. I'm a director. Television." Manella stated nervously.

"Were you at Global Studios on the day of the murder?" The judge asked.

"Y-yes, Your Honor." Manella confirmed

"Hmm...Very well. Please testify to the court about the events of that day." The judge requested.

"Phoenix." Mia said, "Let's start by picking this testimony apart. If Powers is innocent then you know what that means. Someone in the trailer on that day did it!"

"R-right." Phoenix agreed.

"Now all you gotta do is prove it." Jasmine smiled, knowing this was their only hope.

"I was at the studios from around 9:00 that morning. During the morning, I was doing… umm… an action run-through. It took a lot more time than I thought it would. I hear that everyone else ate lunch in the Employee Area…But I had a meeting in the Studio Two trailer, so I ended up skipping lunch. We were in the meeting until around 4:00…During the meeting, well, I'm pretty sure no one left their chairs. That's about it." Manella testified.

"Hm..." The judge said, "The time of Mr. Hammer's death was 2:30 PM. And according to your testimony, you were in a meeting at that time. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"I was at the studios from around 9:00 that morning. During the morning, I was doing… umm… an action run-through. It took a lot more time than I thought it would. I hear that everyone else ate lunch in the Employee Area…But I had a meeting in the Studio Two trailer, so I ended up skipping lunch." Manella repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "So, in the end, you didn't get to eat?"

"Yeah. No steak, at least! Can j00 believe it?" Manella said.

"That must have been tough." Phoenix said, though he was slouching and sweating nervously.

"Phoenix." Mia interjected.

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked.

"Doesn't something about that seem odd to you?" Mia asked. Jasmine's eyes widened slightly as she figured it out.

"Yeah, it does seem odd, now that you mention it." Phoenix nodded.

"We have an opening!" Jasmine grinned before both twins cried in unison,

"Mr. Manella!"

"H-hmm? W-what do j00 mean?" Manella asked nervously.

"When we went to that trailer, we saw something on the table." The twins continued in perfect unison, so perfect that everyone but Mia and Edgeworth was unnevered. It was as if they were reading each other's minds. "There were two plates on the table-the same kind of plates as in the Employee Area. Who ate lunch there?" As the twins asked this, they pointed at the witness.

"M-mmpf!" Manella cried, "No, er, ah, um, eh heh. Good call! I, er, I was embarrassed so I didn't mention it...But I did eat, after all."

"A t-bone steak, you mean?" The twins asked, again in perfect unison.

"Yeah, well, I mean the assistant went through all that trouble...I brought it to the trailer, thinking I could eat it later." Manella admitted.

_A man who likes to eat...why am I not surprised? _Jasmine thought.

"So, when exactly did you eat it?" The twins continued but before Manella could answer, the judge interuppted,

"Mr. Wright, Jasmine, please stop talking in unison! It's unnerving all of us." Jasmine looked away, her cheeks tinted a light pink in embarrassment. The Wrights never planned it when they spoke in unison and when they did and someone pointed it out, she always felt embarrassed. It was the only time she ever was.

"We took one break during that meeting." Manella continued, "I, er, wolfed it down then."

_Ew...Wait! _Jasmine thought, _That means he just contradicted himself!_

"We were in the meeting until around 4:00…During the meeting, well, I'm pretty sure no one left their chairs." Manella repated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "You didn't take a single break?"

"Er...well...Y-yeah! Not a one!" Manella answered, sweating. Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and cried,

"Wait a second! Mr. Manella, you've just contradicted yourself! Didn't you just tell the court that you ate that t-bone steak during a break?"

"Oops! ROFL!" Manella said.

"Well?" Phoenix prompted as he pointed at the director.

"Umm..." Manella said.

"Mr. Manella, what's this all about?" The judge asked.

"W-well, yeah, I guess we did take a little break." Manella admitted.

"Phoenix! Great job!" Mia smiled, "If they took a break,"

"One of them could have gone to the studio during that time!" Jasmine finished with a grin.

"Your Honor!" Phoenix said, "I call on the witness to testify to the court about this break!"

"Very well." The judge nodded, "Mr. Manella, your testimony, please."

"Urk!" Manella gulped.

"Heh heh heh..." Edgeworth chuckled.

_That can't be good, especially since he's been silent this whole time. _Jasmine thought as Manella began his testimony.

"Yeah, FWIW, we took a break… ROFL! But it was only 15 minutes! 15! That's only 13 in Base 12! Not enough time for someone to, say, commit murder in Studio One! LOL! That's only just enough time to eat a t-bone steak, if you ask me!" Manella testified.

"Hmm..." The judge said, "I don't think it would even be enough time for that, but that's just me. Very well. You may begin the cross-examination."

"Yeah, FWIW, we took a break… ROFL!" Manella repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "What time exactly did you take this break?"

"Hmm...I'd say it was from around 2:30 or so until 2:45." Manella answered.

_2:30! _Jasmine realized. _So it's possible, time wise, for someone to commit murder then. Except for Mr. Monkey ruining it!_

"But it was only 15 minutes! 15! That's only 13 in Base 12! Not enough time for someone to, say, commit murder in Studio One! LOL!" Manella repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "Why is that?" However, before Manella could answer, Edgeworth cried,

"OBJECTION! Haven't we had enough of this pointless line of questioning? Your Honor! The testimony to this point has made one certain fact painfully clear: The people in the trailer had nothing to do with this murder! It was impossible for any of them to go to Studio One!"

"What!?" Phoenix cried.

"Something wrong, Mr. Wright?" Edgeworth smirked, "Surely, you aren't suggesting one of the people in the trailer went to Studio One!"

"Hmm..." The judge said thoughtfully, "Well, Mr. Wright?"

"Phoenix, this is critical!" Mia warned, "Think about it before you give your answer!"

"Do you claim someone from the trailer went to Studio One?" The judge asked.

"I agree that it was impossible for anyone in the trailer to go to the studio in that time." Phoenix stated.

"Ha hah! I thought you might be thoughtlessly treading on thin ice again!" Edgeworth said, "But I see you had at least an inkling of the truth."

"What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth?" The judge asked.

"It's quite simple...True, the break in the trailer meeting came right at the time of death..." Edgeworth said, "However! The path there to the scene of the crime was blocked!" Edgeworth slammed his hand down and cried, "The fallen Mrs. Monkey head barred the way! At around 2:15, a strong gust of wind knocked off the studio mascot's head. Ergo! When the people in the trailer took a break at 2:30, the way to the studio was blocked. Blocked...by Mrs. Monkey's severed head!"

_Miles may have a point but it's Mr. Monkey. _Jasmine thought.

"I believe we have seen enough evidence." Edgeworth stated. He bowed and continued, "I would like to relieve Mr. Manella from the stand." The gallery filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"Very well." The judge said, "The court's opinion on this case is as follows: We have found that there were several other people in Studio Two on the day of the murder. However, it is also clear that none of these people could have gone to Studio One. They therefore have no relation to this case. Furthermore, with regards to the photo of the Steel Samurai...Given the size of the costume, no one other than Mr. Powers could have worn it that day. All that is lacking is decisive evidence that he is the one who did it. If we had that, I'm afraid I would have to find Mr. Powers guilty."

"Your Honor. The prosecution is pleased to announce that we indeed have decisive evidence: a witness." Edgeworth said. The gallery filled with people talking and the judge slammed his gavel down once.

"Who is this witness, Mr. Edgeworth?" The judge asked.

"My witness saw the very moment when the Steel Samurai skewered the victim!" Edgeworth proclaimed. The gallery filled with chatter again and the judge slammed his gavel three times.

"Order! I will have order!" He cried, "I see. The court will take a 10 minute recess, after which we will hear your witness. Court is adjourned for recess!" With that, the judge slammed his gavel down.

* * *

_October 19__th__, 11:04 AM_

_District Courth_

_Defendant Lobby No. 1_

The two women stood in front of Phoenix glumly when they reached the lobby.

"What do we do now, Mia?" Phoenix asked, "If everyone in that trailer has an alibi..."

"...I'm sorry, Phoenix, Jazz." Mia said, "I guess I was wrong."

"Mia!" The twins cried in unison, though Phoenix stuttered at first.

"Don't tell me you're giving up!" Phoenix continued, "If you give up, what hope do I have...?"

"...Don't get me wrong. I've never given up on a trial before, not while there while there was a chance." Mia said, "Only one thing became clear in your cross-examination. The people in the trailer could not have gone to Studio One. I thought there was more to it then that...But I was wrong. That's all there is."

"Umm..." Will cut in, "Er...What's going to happen to me? It kinda seems like everyone in that courtroom thinks I did it...They think I'm a murderer!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Powers." Mia smiled, "If you are innocent, we will prove it. I guarantee it. Leave it to us and...be yourself."

"Be strong." Jasmine added with a smile.

"You are the Steel Samurai, hero to children everywhere, after all." The two women finished in unison.

"I...You...Thanks." Will sniffed.

"Okay, Phoenix, Jazz." Mia smiled, "This one's for the kids! Let's do it!"

* * *

_October 19__th__, 11:15 AM_

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 4_

The judge slammed his gavel down a single time and said,

"Court is back in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers."

"The prosecution has a concern." Edgeworth stated, "As our witness is a grade schooler of tender years and this is a murder case...We worry that the defense might cause unnecessary trauma with his cruel questioning!" Jasmine noted the prosecutor had left her out of the description. "However, we have no choice." Edgeworth continued, "The prosecution calls Cody Hackins to the stand."

* * *

Cody arrived at the stand within minutes but he was too short to be seen.

"Your Honor. Perhaps you could arrange a box for him to stand on?" Edgeworth requested.

"Oh, r-right." The judge agreed, "Guard, please bring him a box. One of those donut crates should do."

Soon, Cody had a box to stand on and could actually be seen.

"Will the witness state his name and grade in school." Edgeworth requested. Cody remained silent and Edgeworth slammed his hand on the bench, crying, "Witness!"

"What!?" Cody cried, "Just cause you're all grown-up don't mean you can push me around!"

"Mrph..." Edgeworth grunted, reeling back in shock before he leaned on the bench in aggrivation.

"Cody?" Mia said, "Answer his question, okay?"

"H-hey, it's you! The nice lady!" Cody grinned, "I'm Cody Hackins! I'm in 2nd grade!"

_This is gonna be a long day. _Jasmine thought.

"Mr. Edgeworth." The judge said, "Please remember that you're speaking to a child. Try to be gentle." Jasmine covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

"M-mrrrrph!" Edgeworth grunted, "Witness! Er, I mean, Cody."

_Sounds like Miles is having some issues being gentle._ Jasmine thought.

"You were present, er, you were at Global Studios on the day of the, er, incident?" Edgeworth asked.

"You got a problem with that!?" Cody cried, trying to take his sword out.

"Please tell us what you saw that day." Edgeworth requested.

"What, pops? You want me to tell you and gramps with the beard over there?" Cody quipped.

"Just...Mr. Edgeworth will be fine." Edgeworth corrected.

"I prefer 'bearded gentleman' myself." The judge said, "Incidentally, photographic equipment is strictly forbidden in this courtroom."

"M-mpht!" Edgeworth grunted, reeling back in shock and leaning on the bench. "M-my apologies, Your Honor. He said he wouldn't testify if he couldn't bring it...I'd like special permission, if that's possible."

"Wait, so you're saying you had to bargain terms with a kid...and you LOST?" Phoenix asked. Jasmine laughed behind her hand at Edgeworth's expense, ignoring his glare.

"Hey! I just got this new camera!" Cody smirked, "Don't really know how to use it all that good yet! But I bring it with me wherever I go!"

"Phoenix. I wonder if he had that camera on the day of the murder..." Mia said, "You'd better make a note of it in the Court Record."

"I'm on it." Jasmine said as she took out her small notepad and writing down the information.

"Very well, Cody." The judge said, "Please testify to the court about what you saw the day of the incident."

"I wanted to see a Steel Samurai rehearsal, just once. I found a map on the Internet, and went to the studios that day. I went through the woods, off the path, so that old lady wouldn't catch me. I was going for the studio. I got kinda lost on the way, though. For about 30 minutes. When I came out by the studio, there was the Steel Samurai! It totally rocked! Right before my eyes, out came the bad guy! Of course, the Steel Samurai took him down! Pow! If I had my camera with me, that woulda been the time for a shot, I tell you. Anyway, I couldn't get into the studio, so I went home." Cody testified.

"Hmm...Very well. The defense may begin its cross-examination." The judge said, "And, be gentle. Remember you're talking to a child." Cody remained silent as he crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

_He's a lot tougher than you think, Your Honor. _Jasmine thought.

"I wanted to see a Steel Samurai rehearsal, just once. I found a map on the Internet, and went to the studios that day. I went through the woods, off the path, so that old lady wouldn't catch me. I was going for the studio. I got kinda lost on the way, though. For about 30 minutes. When I came out by the studio, there was the Steel Samurai! It totally rocked! Right before my eyes, out came the bad guy! Of course, the Steel Samurai took him down! Pow! If I had my camera with me, that woulda been the time for a shot, I tell you." Cody repeated.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix cried, "Cody, what you just said seems, well, a little strange. Didn't you say before that you always bring your digital camera wherever you go? You were quite clear about that."

"Huh!?" Cody cried.

"Cody, you shouldn't lie here. You understand that, right?" Phoenix smirked.

"Mr. Wright! A word with you..." The judge interjected. Just as Phoenix started sweating nervously, the judge asked, "What is this 'digital' camera contraption you're talking about?"

"It's umm...a digital camera, Your Honor." Phoenix tried to explained. "It's a kind of new sort of camera."

"I see." The judge said.

"Anyway, Cody..." Phoenix said, "I can't believe you wouldn't bring your camera on a trip to the studios! You did bring it, didn't you?"

"Umm..." Cody said.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth interuppted, "Mr. Wright! How cruel you are, to terrorize a poor child so!"

"I don't care if he's a child or a prosecuting attorney! No one should lie in court!" Phoenix cried, pointing at Edgeworth.

"What do you mean "or a prosecuting attorney"!?" Edgeworth cried.

"Well, Cody?" Phoenix said, ignoring his rival.

"Wh-what!" Cody cried, "Yeah, so I had my camera. So what!? You got a problem with that!?" The gallery filled with people talking and the judge slammed his gavel down.

"So, you did have a camera?" He asked, "And did you use this camera?"

"W-why would I use it?" Cody stuttered, "I...I was too busy watching."

"Hmm...Very well. Please testify to the court about what you were so busy watching." The judge stated.

"Y-yeah, I had my camera with me. But I was glued to the action! I couldn't take my eyes off it! The Steel Samurai, he goes for the bad guy…wham! Then…then the bad guy stopped moving! He's so strong! The Steel Samurai rules!" Cody testified.

"Hmm...Ah? Is that all?" The judge asked, surprised. "Well, that was brief. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination."

"Y-yeah, I had my camera with me. But I was glued to the action! I couldn't take my eyes off it! The Steel Samurai, he goes for the bad guy…wham! Then…then the bad guy stopped moving!" Cody repeated.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried, "Why?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean 'why'?" Cody asked.

"Why wasn't the bad guy moving?" Phoenix clarified.

"W-well, cause the Steel Samurai brought him to justice!" Cody cried.

"And how exactly did he do that?" Phoenix asked.

"H-how did he do it?" Cody stuttered, "With a Samurai Kick! And a Samurai Punch! Samurai Chop! ...Samurai Slap! S-something like that. What! Don't gimme that look, pops!"

"I hate to admit it, but we may need to press him harder." Jasmine whispered to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded in agreement and said,

"Cody."

"Wh-what!?" The boy cried.

"Something's bothering me." Phoenix continued, "Before you said that you "couldn't take your eyes off" the action. "

"Y-yeah? So what?" Cody asked.

"Yet you missed the most important part!" Phoenix pointed out.

"OBJECTION! What is the meaning of this?" Edgeworth asked, "The witness has stated what he saw quite clearly..."

"OBJECTION! You know as well as we do that he's being vague!" Jasmine interjected. She could almost hear her brother think 'Hey, that's my line!' Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and finished,

"Tell me, what kind of murderer uses a 'Samurai Slap'!?"

"M-mmph!" Edgeworth grunted, reeling back in shock and leaning on the bench.

"My point is this: Cody, you may have seen some of the Steel Samurai's fight..." Phoenix cried, pointing at the fanboy. He slammed his hands on the bench and finished, "But you missed the most important part: the killing blow!" The court filled with the gallery talking and the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"Order! Order!" The judge cried, "Mr. Wright! How could this be? Can you explain how he missed something so vital?"

"Um, well...er, that's the thing..." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix! I believe you're on the right track with this!" Mia smiled, "Think: why didn't Cody see the climax of the fight? I know you! You can figure this out!"

"Think, Nick, think!" Jasmine added with a grin.

"Mr. Wright, your answer!" The judge said, "We have ascertained that this young boy is a great fan of the Steel Samurai...Why wouldn't he watch the climax of the fight?"

"Your Honor, I have evidence." Phoenix stated.

"'Evidence'...?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix nodded, "TAKE THAT! Here's my proof!" Phoenix held up the information on Cody's camera.

"What's that? The camera...?" The judge asked.

"The witness stated that he recently recieved this camera." Phoenix said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." The judge said.

"He wasn't entirely familiar with its operation." Phoenix continued.

"I'm aware of that, too." The judge nodded, "Ah!"

"Correct! Why would Cody be looking somewhere else at the critical moment?" Phoenix said, "Because he was looking at his camera!" The older Wright slammed his hands on the bench and finished, "He was trying to take a picture!"

"Hey!" Cody cried.

"Bullseye!" Phoenix grinned.

"W-what's your problem, pops!" Cody cried, "You got a thing for picking on little kids!?"

"Good job, Phoenix!" Mia smiled.

"Way to go, Nick!" Jasmine added, grinning widely.

"Cody was lying, clearly." Mia continued, "Smart of you to realize there was no way he could just stand there, watching his hero...and not take a picture!"

"Right!" Phoenix nodded, "Cody? There was only one reason why you would have looked away from the fight. And that was because you wanted to take a picture. But having just recieved your camera, you weren't used to using it yet! So you missed the climax of the fight. Correct?"

"...Yeah." Cody finally admitted.

"Well, Phoenix. I'll bet you anything he's hiding more than that." Mia stated, "Have him testify again!"

"R-right." Phoenix agreed.

"There's gotta be something there!" Jasmine added.

"Your Honor." Phoenix stated, "The defense would like to request that Cody Hackins testify once more."

"V-very well." The judge said, "Cody? Could you please tell us about your camera...And about why you didn't take a picture of the fight?"

"Umm..." Cody muttered before he testified, "Yeah, you're right, pops. The Steel Samurai had just escaped from the clutches of the villain. So I held up my camera to take a picture! But the lens wouldn't open in time, so I missed it. Th-That's all that happened. Yup."

"Hmm...Anything strange in that testimony, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"I'm not sure..." Phoenix shook his head. "But I'd like to proceed with the cross-examination anyway.

""Yeah, you're right, pops. The Steel Samurai had just escaped from the clutches of the villain. So I held up my camera to take a picture! But the lens wouldn't open in time, so I missed it. Th-That's all that happened. Yup." Cody repeated.

"HOLD IT! That's all?" Phoenix asked.

"Y-yeah! I told you, I didn't take a picture!" Cody said.

_Is that really the truth? ...Nah, Cody would've taken a picture no matter what. So something must have happened. _Jasmine thought.

"Cody! Listen up, Cody Hackins." Phoenix smirked, "I know exactly what happened that day." Phoenix pointed at Cody and cried, "You took a picture!"

"...Hey!" Cody cried, "H-how did you know!?"

"We see through your lies, Cody. It's one of our powers." Jasmine grinned.

"W-wow!" Cody said, surprised. "Y-yeah...Yeah, I took a picture."

"Perhaps you can change your testimony to reflect this, Cody?" The judge requested.

"I took a few shots but it was too late, so I erased 'em." Cody amended.

"OBJECTION! Cody!" Phoenix cried.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Cody asked. He looked so sad that Jasmine felt bad for him. But he was the only way to get to the truth, so they had no choice. "Man, every time you say 'Cody' you follow it with something bad."

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me this the other day." Phoenix said.

"Huh? O-oh...right." Cody stuttered.

"What was it you told me then?" Phoenix asked.

"_I go to every live performance! I always take a picture when the Steel Samurai lands the final blow! Whizzam! I got 'em all! I never missed one! A perfect collection!"_

"Cody. Did you really get a picture of the Steel Samurai standing victorious over his foe?" Phoenix asked, "If you did, I find it hard to believe that you would just erase it!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench and cried, "Wouldn't you keep it for your album?"

"Ah!" Cody cried.

"Mr. Wright...What exactly is this album?" The judge asked.

"It's called 'Path to Glory'. It's a collection of pictures of the Steel Samurai, all taken by Cody Hackins." The male Wright explained, "He claims it's a perfect collection of every battle the Steel Samurai has won!"

"I...I see." The judge said.

"Don't you find this odd, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked. He pointed at the fanboy and cried, "Among all his pictures of the Steel Samurai, none were taken that day!" The gallery was filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"Order! Mr. Wright. Have you an explanation?" He asked, "If the Steel Samurai had just defeated his adversary...I certainly would expect to see a picture of it in this album..."

"Exactly my point, Your Honor!" Phoenix agreed, "...!" The older Wright suddenly reeled back in shock at the same instant the younger one did as they both came to the same conclusion.

"Phoenix? Jazz?" Mia asked, "I think we've finally discovered the truth. And what a truth it is!"

"M-Mia, Jazz...are we sure about this?" Phoenix asked, "Did he actually...?" Mia nodded,

"Yes. I'm pretty sure what you're thinking is right. Tell them, Phoenix. Tell them what the truth is."

"Go on, Nick. This is it." Jasmine encouraged.

"Mr. Wright! Please explain to the court what is going on here!" The judge interjected, "Why was there no picture in the album from the day of the murder? Why would the boy have erased the photos he took?"

"I can think of only one reason, Your Honor." Phoneix stated, slammed his hands on the bench and finished, "The Steel Samurai didn't win! That's why Cody deleted those photos."

"You mean the Steel Samurai...lost?" The judge asked.

"Well, Cody? I'm right, aren't I?" The defense attorney asked. "Tell the truth. The bad guy defeated the Steel Samurai!"

"N-n-n-no! No!" Cody cried, "I-it's impossible! Th-the Steel Samurai never loses! He never loses to anyone! Ever!"

"Your Honor...The witness has revealed everything with his words." Phoenix smirked, his hands on his hips. "There was a reason why he lied and told us he didn't take a picture. The same reason he erased his precious photos! For Cody, it was inconceivable that the Steel Samurai could be defeated." The defense attorney slammed his hands on the bench and continued, "However, Cody witnessed the impossible! He saw the Steel Samurai lose! Yet to admit what he saw would destroy everything he believed in! That's why he lied and said the Steel Samurai won."

"_He couldn't handle the truth!_" Jasmine joined in with her brother in the last statement. The gallery filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"O-order! I will have order!" The judge cried, "W-witness! I mean, Cody! Is this true!? W-what did you see? Tell the court what you saw!"

"I..." Cody whispered before he began to sob, "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Cody...That day, you saw the Steel Samurai lose a fight." Phoenix summed up, "Right?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cody wailed, "Okay okay! Y-you're right! Th-the Steel Samurai f-fell down...Th-then he didn't m-move...Waaaaaaaaah!" Jasmine felt so bad for Cody in that moment. He had witnessed a murder, something no child should have to see. Jasmine knew that better than anyone. The court filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down three times.

"Order! Order! Order!" The judge cried. Edgeworth slammed his hand on the bench and demanded,

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull, Wright!? The Steel Samurai was _the murderer _not the victim!"

"Yet according to your witness' testimony, the Steel Samurai was the one who fell!" The twins cried in perfect unison. The gallery filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"Mr. Wright! What's going on?" The judge demanded.

"Apparently, we have all made a serious error." Phoneix stated.

"An...error?" Edgeworth asked, pointing at the defense bench. "What's this all about!?"

"If you understand what really happened, it's actually quite simple." Phoenix smirked.

"At the end of the fight, the Steel Samurai fell and lay still." Jasmine explained, smirking with her right hand on her hip.

"In other words, the Steel Samurai was not _the killer_, he was _the victim_!" Phoenix continued. "Don't you see?"

"_Jack Hammer was the Steel Samurai!_" The twins shouted. The people began to talk and the judge, again, slammed his gavel down three times.

"Order! Order! Order!" He cried, "So, the Steel Samurai in this photograph..." The judge held up the picture from the studios, showing the Steel Samurai. "You're saying the man in this costume was the victim, Mr. Jack Hammer?"

"That's what we're saying, Your Honor." Jasmine smiled with a nod.

"Jack Hammer was present at the action scene run-through that morning." Phoenix explained, "Thus, he obviously knew about Will Powers' foot injury."

"B-but wait!" The judge interuppted, "Hadn't Mr. Hammer gone to Studio One already?"

"That's what everyone thought!" The male Wright smirked, "But remember what Ms. Oldbag said in her testimony?"

"_On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM. Did I see poor old Hammer? Nope. He'd already gone back to the studio before I got back to the guard station."_

"Mr. Jack Hammer left the Employee Area after lunch." Phoenix explained, "However, no one saw him going to Studio One. Nor was there a picture of him. He waited for Mr. Powers to take a nap in his dressing room. Then he snuck into the dressing room and stole the Steel Samurai costume." Both the judge and Edgeworth were stunned into silence.

"But why would the victim do such a thing?" The judge asked.

"I...don't know." Phoenix admitted sheepishly.

"...I get it!" Cody suddenly spoke.

"?" Phoenix was confused.

"What is it, Cody?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought that the Steel Samurai was moving strange." Cody continued, "So it was a different person inside the suit! Pops!"

"Huh, me? What?" Phoenix asked.

"Actually, there was one piece of data I saved." Cody admitted.

"Data?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, a photo on my digital camera!" Cody cried.

"! What!?" Phoenix cried. Edgeworth slammed his hand on the bench and cried,

"Show us, quick!"

"No way, man, not if you're gonna look at me like that!" Cody denied.

"Now!" The judge cried. Cody sniffed so Jasmine added,

"Please Cody, this is really important." Cody took out the picture and showed it to the court.

"Here...This is it." Cody said. The court looked at the picture to see the Steel Samurai standing in front of a studio. Jasmine's eyes widened.

_No way..._

"...Well, looking at this it's still a little hard to say." The judge said, "I'm afraid it could be anyone in that costume. Your opinion, Mr. Wright?"

"I agree, Your Honor. This isn't decisive evidence." Phoenix stated.

"Are you kidding? They don't see it?" Jasmine whispered to Mia.

"I'm sorry, this doesn't look like it's the proof we need." The judge apologized, "I'll give it back."

"Wait, Phoenix!" Mia interjected, realizing what had caught Jasmine's attention.

"Mia? What?" Phoenix asked.

"Look at that photo once more!" Mia insisted, "That's it Phoenix! That photo is all the evidence you need to win this trial!"

"Wh-what!?" Phoenix cried.

"Look at it, Nick! Just trust us!" Jasmine insisted.

"Y-Your Honor!" Phoenix cried, "May I see that photo once more please?"

"C-certainly. I don't see why not." The judge agreed and passed the picture to the defense attorney.

"Phoenix! Show him!" Mia insisted.

"There's a glaring, decisive inconsistency with the facts as we know them in that photo!" Jasmine added.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix cried after a minute. "Your Honor! Look at this!" Phoenix indicated the gate.

"I see...a gate?" The judge said.

"Might I draw your attention to _the number _on that gate?" Phoenix requested.

"The number?" The judge asked, "Ah, yes. Well, it's hard to see, but it looks like a '2'."

"Clearly not a '1', Your Honor, correct?" Phoenix asked.

"Aaaaaah!" Edgeworth cried, reeling back in shock and leaning on the bench.

"I believe Miles sees what my brother is getting at." Jasmine smirked, her hand on her hip.

"B-but...Th-that's impossible!" Edgeworth cried, his eyes meeting Jasmine's for a second.

"Hmm? Eh? What's this all about?" The judge asked, "Please explain so that I might be shocked along with the rest of the court."

_Your Honor...you are one of the slowest individuals I've met. _Jasmine thought, covering her right eye with her right hand.

"I'll use the studio guidemap." Phoenix said, "The body was found here, in Studio One. However, what do we see in this photo taken at the time of the murder? It does NOT say '1' on that gate in the photo. Your Honor! Here is the true scene of the crime! TAKE THAT! Here, at Studio Two."

"I see! That would explain the '2' on the gate in the photo." The judge said.

"Your Honor, I find it very significant that the murder took place in Studio Two!" Phoenix said, "As you may recall, there is a trailer in Studio Two. Now, on that day, there was a meeting held in that very trailer. There was a break in the meeting corresponding to the time of death. During that break, Mr. Sal Manella and Ms. Dee Vasquez were outside, eating steak. They were at the scene of the crime!" The gallery began to talk amongst themselves until the judge slammed his gavel down. Phoenix pointed at Edgeworth and continued, "The path to the trailer was blocked!"

"So we have heard." The judge agreed.

"The path was blocked at 2:15..." Jasmine continued, "In other words, the victim went to Studio Two before that time!"

"Yes...yes, I suppose that would be the case." The judge agreed.

"Remember Mr. Sal Manella's testimony?" Phoenix asked, "Allow me to remind the court: He said no one in the trailer was guilty because they could not have gone to Studio One. Yet, in actuality, _the reverse was true_! Only someone in the trailer could have commited this murder! They were the only ones with access to the scene of the crime: _Studio Two_!" The court filled with people talking. The judge slammed his gavel down and cried,

"O-order! Order!"

"The defense makes the following claims:" Phoenix continued, "The scene of the crime was Studio Two! The person that the security guard, Ms. Oldbag saw was the victim, Mr. Jack Hammer! Mr. Hammer, for some reason, stole a Steel Samurai costume. Then he went to Studio Two!"

"OBJECTION! This is madness!" Edgeworth cried, "Jack Hammer is the victim. _The victim_! Why would he steal a Steel Samurai costume!? Are you suggesting he did so to cover up the details of his own murder!?"

"W-well, no, of course not..." Phoenix stuttered.

"Hmm..." The judge said thoughtfully.

"Or do you have proof!?" Edgeworth asked, "Give me proof that the victim, Jack Hammer, stole the costume!" Jasmine's eyes widened as she thought of something and took the empty bottle from her twin.

"I have proof!" She cried.

"Y-you do!?" Edgeworth asked, obviously not expecting the female Wright to be the one to present what seemed to be impossible evidence.

"You do, Jasmine, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"Here's our proof that Jack Hammer stole the costume!" Jasmine proclaimed, "TAKE THAT! This is it."

"An empty...medicine bottle?" The judge asked.

"We found this on the table in the Employee Area." Phoenix explained, realizing where his younger sister was going with the bottle. "The same table where Mr. Hammer and Mr. Powers ate. The label reads "sleeping pills"."

""Sleeping pills"...?" The judge asked.

"The defendant, Mr. Powers, spent the entire afternoon sleeping." Phoenix continued, "He was drugged...by Mr. Hammer!" The gallery filled with chatter until the judge slammed his gavel down.

"Wait a moment..." He said, "That bottle does raise some suspicions, yes. But there is no proof that Mr. Hammer used it."

"Your Honor, I have an idea." Phoenix said.

"An...idea? Very well, let's hear it." The judge said.

"I want to check this bottle for fingerprints!" Phoenix said, "If my claim is true, Mr. Hammer's fingerprints should be on this bottle!"

"Hmm..." Edgeworth said as he winced and leaned on the bench.

"I suppose you're right." The judge agreed, "Very well. The court will take possession of the bottle." With that, Jasmine passed the bottle to the judge.

* * *

"This court will suspend proceedings on the current trial for today." The judge said later. "Cody Hackins' testimony has revealed new possiblilties in this case. In fact, things may have happened very differently than we previously thought. The Steel Samurai seen by Ms. Oldbag may have been the victim, Jack Hammer. The scene of the crime was not Studio One, but Studio Two. And those in the trailer did have time to commit murder. Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked.

"Your homework is to find the answer to the following question: Why would Mr. Hammer steal the Steel Samurai costume?" The judge said, "Also, who killed him and why? Find the answers for me by tomorrow. Mr. Edgeworth."

"Mm?" Edgeworth asked.

"You will need to reconsider your stance in this case." The judge said, "Above all, you will need to reconsider your suspicion of Mr. Will Powers."

"As you say, Your Honor." Edgeworth agreed, his eyes meeting Jasmine's and holding her gaze longer than he had since they first saw each other in Maya's trial.

"This trial will be extended until tomorrow. This is the last extension!" The judge stated. The gallery filled with people talking until the judge slammed his gavel down for the final time. "Very well...Court is adjourned!" With that, the courtroom emptied out.

* * *

_October 19__th__, 2:47 PM_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 1_

"Whew! That was a close one!" Phoenix sighed in relief.

"We were saved by a hair but that's all that counts." Mia smiled, "I thought seriously about going home about three times during the trial."

"M-me too." Phoenix agreed.

"I hate to admit it, but I considered it once." Jasmine admitted.

"Really?" Will asked, "You all seemed so...so confident!"

"Hah! Maybe I should take up a career in acting?" Phoenix suggested.

"No." Jasmine stated bluntly.

"I was ready to pronounce you dead about three times back there." Phoenix continued, ignoring his twin.

"Me too!" Mia agreed.

"Sadly, me three." Jasmine admitted.

"D-dead!?" Will cried.

"Hoh hoh. Of course, we're kidding." Mia smiled.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yes." Jasmine smiled.

"Now, Mr. Powers." Phoenix said, "We have to go make our final investigation. But I promise you, we'll find the true killer by tomorrow's trial!"

"R-right! Thanks!" Will sniffed.

"Let's do this!" Jasmine grinned. Just then, she looked over and spotted a boy peeking in before he looked away when he noticed her staring at him. Jasmine smiled and shook her head. It was only Apollo.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Later!**


End file.
